ALMA PURA
by Anzu Brief
Summary: Han transcurrido varios años desde el suceso que marco su vida y sakura siente como una extraña energía la invade ¿será que las heridas de su corazón estan comenzando a sanar? ¿tendrá algo que ver con ello su oscuro pero preocupado compañero? Itasaku
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Si a todos los k decidieron leer mi fic... la verdad es el primero k hago de Naruto, epro creo k me kedo medianamente bien.. aunque esperare a sus comentarios para confirmarlo...

También espero k no se asusten demasiado por el contenido, pero bueno creo si decidieron leer la historia será porque piensan k les va a gustar...

Es un Itasaku, pero no se podría denominar romantico, de exo de romance no hay muxo... lo k si k hay es lemmo algo salvaje... Aunque tengo pensado hacer un epilogo, y ahí si incluiria algo mas de la relacion, peor ya les aclararé más abajo.

Otra cosa, se k esta historia es algo diferente, pero no se, me apeteció variar un pokito de las reglas generales..

Y por ultimo agradecera todos lo k escribieron fic sobre itasaku y sasusaku, ya k ellos fueron mi fuente de inspiracion para creear este fic.a todos, muxas garcias!

Por el momento no les entretengo más, ya les comentaré un par de cosas más abajo.

Así k no leamolesto más y... A LEER!

PD:espero k no os aburráis demasiado.

--

Por cierto Naruto no me pertenece... y tampoco es k me importe mucho, pero sería genial poseer a Itachi o Sasuke...

En fin, me habré de conformar con soñar con ellos cada noche, menos mal k por soñar no se puede demandar xD

- os AMO hermanos UCHIHA!

--

**ALMA PURA**

Su melena color rosa danzaba al aire provocando pequeños destellos a la sombra del anochecer.

Sus ojos jade habían perdido toda expresión que los caracterizaba.

Fríos, oscuros, vacíos, sin ya ningún rastro de las antiguas lagrimas, sin ya ningún rastro de su antiguo ser.

Sakura Haruno; joven e inocente ninja de Konoha, sobresaliente medico y antigua alumna de la hokage Tsunade, amiga fiel y preciada para muchos...

Terminaba de desaparecer.

Desaparecer tras esas lagrimas de las que ya no quedaba rastro, desaparecer tras ese inmenso dolor que se había instalado en su pecho, para metamorfosearse en ansias de venganza incontenible.

El bosque transcurría presuroso ante sus ojos, los árboles eran meras sombras, y las flores agonizaban a su paso.

Pero nada de eso la detendría.

Finalmente opta por detener su carrera frente al cauce de un río; ha llegado a su destino.

Una sombra de duda se presenta en su alma ¿y si no debiera ser así¿y si fuese mejor olvidar lo sucedido hace tan solo unas horas?

Sin embargo, la terrible imagen k destrozo su corazón vuelve a presentarse en su mente, disipando todas las dudas posibles.

El más profundo horror, miedo, y destrucción renacen de sus cenizas, sin embargo, esta vez, niega el paso a las lagrimas.

Lo había jurado.

Desaparecer; morir junto a todos los que amaba, y renacer de esas cenizas con un único propósito:

Venganza.

Venganza contra aquellos responsables de la masacre, de la destrucción de sus días, y si para ello había de hacer sacrificios, no importaba, al fin y al cabo, ella ya estaba muerta.

Su ojos se alzan de nuevo al frente, de nuevo vacíos, de nuevos temibles.

Concentrando su chakra comienza su andar sobrela superficie del río, deteniéndose instantes después frente a una gran roca.

Una roca, un obstáculo, un impedimento para lograr sus fines, para fortalecerse, para alcanzar su venganza.

Una roca que, un instante después desaparece estallando en mil pedazos tras recibir el impacto de uno de sus puñetazos.

Una roca destruida, un obstáculo menos, un símbolo de lo que sería su vida desde ese momento.

Sin siquiera inmutarse, su figura se encamina hacia el interior de la cueva.

Tras avanzar unos pasos, la sensación de estar vigilada se intensifica notablemente, no obstante, en vez de asustarse, un amplia sonrisa de triunfo surge en su boca.

Los ha encontrado.

Una oscura risa a sus espaldas le confirma este hecho, una risa seguida de unas palabras tan frías y cortantes como el hielo.

Palabras que en otro tiempo le hubiesen helado el alma..., pero que ahora se limitaban a traspasarla como si de una suave brisa se tratará.

- Te felicito, niña.

Realmente eres la primera persona tan valiente que se ha atrevido a penetrar en nuestro escondite – tras eso una siniestra sonrisa se formo en su cara – valiente... o debería decir estúpida.

Un coro de risas acompañaron las últimas palabras del que Sakura identifico como el jefe.

No obstante, el semblante de la joven no se aplacó en lo absoluto.

Su mirada ausente de vida, y su figura imponente, pese a su apariencia frágil, logran sofocar los restos de risas.

Una vez el silencio vuelve a dominar la oscura cueva, la joven se adelanta unos pasos y su voz al fin es escuchada desde su resurgir.

- Quiero unirme a vosotros – su voz profunda y a la vez suave no da muestras de temblor al pronunciar la declaración que cambiaría su vida por completo.

La decisión que destruiría por completo los restos de la antigua Sakura y que al mismo tiempo la acercaría a su objetivo. - **Quiero unirme al akatsuki.**

El silencio anterior pareció mil veces intensificado tras las palabras dela joven.

Ni tan siquiera la respiración del más pequeño de los seres vivos podía escucharse.

La tensión era palpable y nadie podía huir de ella.

Los minutos transcurrían y nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio que se había formado, no obstante, algún tiempo después, la misma voz que la había recibido en un principio, se atreve devorar el mutismo forjado.

- Eso es completamente imposible – manifiesta seriamente, y ante la mirada interrogativa y salvaje de la joven se ve obligado a seguir – Ni siquiera hay plazas vacantes, nuestro número esta completo.

No obstante la boca de la kunoichi se torna entonces en una sonrisa de suficiencia y muerte, como si eso ya lo esperara, y rápidamente, antes incluso de que nadie fuera capaz de sentirlo, un gran rayo, formado únicamente de chakra, es dirigido al azar, hacia el cuello de uno de los observadores, quien sin tiempo a esquivarlo solo puede sentir en silencio como su cuello es separado lentamente de su cuerpo, y como su boca se colapsa en sangre al tratar satisfacer la irónica necesidad de respirar.

Momentos después todo se vuelve oscuro para él.

- Bien – acepta ella secamente, carente de emociones; como si en lugar de haber despojado a un hombre de su vida, hubiera terminado de lavarse su rosado cabello – ahora si queda una vacante libre.

- Eso no será suficiente – sentencia la misma voz, solo que ahora mucho más fría, como si realmente la petición de la kunoichi comenzara a tomar valor.

- Haré lo que sea – afirma ella sin variar el tono de voz – seré parte de vosotros – parecía una afirmación, no una pregunta.

- En ese caso... –murmura él un tanto irónico – nos podrías responder que hace un jove ninja de Konoha, amiga del poseedor del Kyubi, tratando de unirse a su peor enemigo.

- Kyubi... – una pizca de malicia brilla en sus ojos tras esas palabras– sería mejor que os olvidarías de vuestros antiguos propósitos, jamás podréis haceros con él...

- Y eso por qué?

La pregunta maestra, la clave para desvelar el misterio del porque aquella hermosa y prometedora joven de la villa oculta de al hoja, busca el modo de acabar con todo, incluida ella misma, tan solo por alcanzar poder, por realizar su venganza, por destruir a aquellos que todo se lo habían arrebatado.

- Naruto esta muerto, toda Konoha lo esta. – su declaración tan cargada de sentido y pronunciada sin embargo con voz muerta, fue la única razón para que esos asesinos despiadados creyeran en sus palabras – Todos muertos, destruidos, quemados, descuartizados... Todos.

Muecas de asombro y sorpresa recorren la sala en ese instante, rompiendo así el anterior silencio presente.

- Todos muertos..., incluida yo – continuo la joven con su vacía expresión – Ahora solo necesito poder, venganza. Ahora necesito matar a todos aquellos que hicieron lo propio conmigo.

Y para lograrlo, necesito unirme a vosotros.

Tras unos instantes en silencio, de nuevo el sonido de una voz recorre la sala.

- Eso es imposible, el portador de Kyubi no puede estar muerto.

Era una voz diferente, cargada de furia, pero no le es muy costoso a la joven pelirosadiscernir el miedo inmerso en ella.

- Silencio! – ordenó el jefe – ella no miente, lo veo en sus ojos.

Sin embargo, ese no es motivo suficiente para que decidamos admitirte en nuestra organización.

La joven sintió en su espalda el quemazón que su mirada provocaba, no obstante su voz, al responder, sonó tan hueca como de costumbre.

- Ellos os privaron de vuestro tan anhelado demonio; si no me equivoco el último que necesitabais para cumplir vuestros planes.

Si me aceptáis, si me otorgáis el poder necesario, convertiré mi cuerpo en un simple instrumento en vuestras manos, si me ayudáis a ser lo suficiente poderosa para matarlos a todos, encontrareis en mi a la perfecta marioneta para cumplir vuestros designios.

- Nos ofreces tu vida, entonces, a cambio del poder necesario para obtener tu venganza.

Cómo sabemos que después de cumplirla no nos abandonaras?

- No me queda nada, no me queda nadie.

Resulta mucho más fácil olvidar quien eres y limitarte a obedecer, que portar por el resto de mis días la imagen de sus cuerpos vacíos.

Un silencio se inició entonces, mientras la mayoría de los miembros del Akatsuki se mantenía a la espera de la decisión de su jefe; mientras este contemplaba a la joven envuelta en penumbra, preguntándose que hacer; mientras ella dejaba su cuerpo vacío, mientras su alma se reencontraba ya con sus seres amados en el otro mundo.

- Esta bien – acepto la voz, e inmediatamente después, el poseedor de esta apareció ante Sakura – acepto tu oferta.

Serás miembro del Akatsuki, adquirirás el poder necesario, obtendrás la venganza que tanto deseas, y después..., serás nuestra para siempre.

Una sonrisa espeluznante apareció en el rostro, hasta entonces inerte de la kunoichi.

Lo había logrado.

Obtendría el poder, obtendría la venganza, y después... solo dejaría al tiempo transcurrircon normalidaden la espera de que su cuerpo también falleciera, y se encaminará al encuentro con su alma y sus seres queridos.

- No obstante, aun te queda algo por hacer antes de conseguir lo que quieres – advirtió el hombre, y Sakura pudo ver como esta vez su boca se tornaba enlo que parecía ser una sonrisa ansiosa, peligrosa, profundamente oscura – Eres joven, y aun así carente de sentimientos..., no obstante, pese a que tu alma este perdida y tu cuerpo carente de significado... todavía eres pura.

La sorpresa se reflejo por unos instantes en los ojos color de jade al comprender el significado de esas palabras, no obstante no tardaron demasiado en retornar a la inconciencia.

- Veo que estoy en lo cierto – afirmo tras ver la reacción de la joven – Pese a todo, tu espíritu se mantiene puro..., tu cuerpo todavía es virgen.

Tras el sobresalto anterior, Sakura no volvió a dar muestras de emoción alguna, a lo que el hombre, satisfecho, decidió resolver el problema.

- Lamentablemente, no es prohibido aceptar a vírgenes dentro de nuestra... secta.

Vuestra mente, vuestra esencia, incluso vuestro chakra se mantiene puro, incapaz de realizar actos y rituales, sin los cuales, te sería imposible reunir todo el poder que deseas.

Sakura escuchaba en silencio, inmutable, sabía que si todo ello supusiese un verdadero obstáculo ellos la habrían eliminado desde un principio, y del mismo modo, intuía los perversos planes que se formaban en la mente del hombre.

No le importaba; haría cualquier cosa por obtener su propósito, su único propósito.

- No obstante – continuo el hombre al percatarse de que todo lo que le dijese a aquella jovencita simplemente le traspasaría – creo que tengo a la persona indicada para remediar el problema.

Ante esas palabras la jade si pareció sorprendida, levemente.

Había supuesto que la pasarían de unos a otros divirtiéndose con ella, pero parecía que realmente solo uno de ellos se encargaría de hacerla perder su pureza.

No le importaba.

No le importaba nada

- Uchiha! – llamó la voz del hombre, e inmediatamente después unos ojos rojos como la sangre pura hicieron su aparición entre la penumbra – Te encargo a ti este trabajo.

La quiero usada, manchada, corrompida... incluso más de lo que ya lo esta.

Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y desapareció, sabiendo que había elegido a la persona indicada para borrar cualquier resto de humanidad que pudiera quedar en el alma de la joven.

Momentos después, el resto de figuras acechantes en la oscuridad abandonaron sus puestos tras la sombra de su jefe.

En la cueva ya no quedaba nadie más exceptuando a ellos dos.

El corazón de Sakura se aceleraba al sentir frente a ella el reflejo de su antiguo amor, ahora ya muerto, junto a Naruto, junto a Tsunade, junto a sus padres, junto a Lee, junto a Gaara, junto a todos.

No obstante, la joven rechazaba esos sentimientos para volver a ocupar su cáscara vacía.

Podía sentir la respiración de Itachi frente a ella, pero se negaba a alzar los ojos.

No confiaba en él, y lo último que deseaba era caer en manos del poderoso Mangekyo sharingan que portaba su acompañante.

No obstante, tras unos instantes pudo sentir como la mano de este se posaba en su barbilla, alzando su rostro, y para su sorpresa y por primera vez, pudo sentir los verdaderos ojos negros de Itachi clavados en ella.

El impulso que aconteció a ese hecho, aun hoy no sabe muy bien si lo hizo por la desesperación de saber muertos a todos sus amigos; por un desquiciado intento de volver a sentir algo que no fuera muerte sobre su piel, de saberse viva; o simplemente porque perdida en esos perfectos ojos negros, su mente olvidaba que realmente era a Itachi a quien pertenecían y en su alma el rostro de Sasuke, vivó de nuevo y a su lado, tomaba forma.

Instintivamente, con furia, sus labios se apegaron a los de su acompañante, bebiendo de ellos, viviendo de ellos.

A su vez el joven no tardó en corresponder el beso.

Su lengua se introdujo salvajemente en el interior de la boca de la chica, lamiendo cada extremo, succionando cada secreto.

Las uñas de la jade arañaron ferozmente las espalda del joven al sentir la vida que emanaba de su lengua recorriendo cada rincón de su paladar, y provocando al mismo tiempo un profundo rugido por parte del chico que fue aplacado por su propia lengua antes de que este llegará a manifestarse.

Tras unos instantes más, ambos se separaron, jadeantes.

Sus mentes ya no funcionaban, Sakura había olvidado todo, la masacre, la muerte, la traición, la venganza, y se concentraba por completo en aquel cuerpo que por alguna razón, le otorgaba algo de loca paz a su alma.

Por su parte el joven se limitaba a sentir, a vivir sus impulsos, a disfrutar de esas sensaciones que jamás pensó un beso fuera capaz de provocarle, y menos aun que la dueña de este fuera aquella misma chica pelirosa, la cual solo recordaba de haber visto persiguiendo a su hermano hasta saciedad con su molesto e inocente Sasuke kun siempre presente.

El por qué?

Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero tampoco era el momento de planteárselo, dudaban incluso que laguna vez lo hicieran.

No obstante sus cuerpos aun sofocados, y sus respiraciones salvajes al verse al uno frente a otro, eran prueba evidente de que aquello apenas acaba de comenzar.

Unos instantes después Sakura ya había despojado al joven de su molesta camisa y se encontraba muy entretenida lamiendo su pecho, con furia, con locura, con necesidad.

Sus dedos fríos como la noche, se posaron en los pezones del chico, excitandolos aun más si fuera posible, e inmediatamente después, sus dientes comenzaban a mordisquearlos.

Las paletas actuaban como pequeñas sierras que delineaban el contorno a serrar, sus uñas se clavaban salvajemente en su pecho, provocando el desliz de pequeñas gotitas rojas por el torso del joven.

Sin embargo Sakura se apresuro a recoger cada una de ellas en su boca, y todavía sin tragarlas, hundió esta en al boca del chico, provocando que un excitante sabor metálico inundará la boca de ambos.

El Uchiha, por su parte, no hacía nada por contener los gritos de placer que a cada mordida de la pelirosa escapaban salvadamente de su boca, mientras sentía como las uñas de la chica desgarraban su piel, como su lengua se tornaba roja con su sangre, como sus pezones estañaban de placer ante el frío contacto.

Era una locura, a penas comenzaba y su cuerpo ya no respondía a sus ordenes.

Jamás nadie le había echo perder el control como ella lo hacía, no de ese modo, no a tal intensidad.

No obstante cuando pensó que iba a enloquecer..., la jade se detuvo, lentamente, con calma.

Ahora Sakura había detenido su furia, su locura, se había dejado inundar por una calma que hasta instantes anteriores no sabía que poseía.

Su lengua recorrió tranquilamente todas las pequeñas heridas que ella misma había provocado, hasta detenerse en los pezones del joven.

En pequeños círculos con su lengua cubrió a estos de restos de saliva húmeda, y dejando de lado todo contacto, comenzó a soplar aire frío desde su boca, primero intensamente, luego con calma, mientras terminaba de alejarse de él.

Sorprendido, y a la vez maravillado por como su cuerpo respondía antes los actos de su acompañante, Itachi observaba perplejo como la joven aparcaba su furia, su instinto, su pasión, y se convertía en un manso corderito, que no obstante, le llenaba a él mismo de una gran calma y a la vez excitación, de un gran placer y a la vez tortura.

Las corrientes de aire que la kunoichi enviaba a sus pezones, de por si ya enfriados por su saliva, le golpeaban como pequeñas piedras de granizo en un día soleado, y al mismo tiempo su propio cuerpo sentía la necesidad de moverse, de exigirle que continuará, pero era incapaz de responder a sus deseos.

Por último, cuando sus ojos parecían a punto de cerrarse, la chica alzó sus ojos jade hacía él, dedicándole, de forma aparentemente inocente, pero ocultando en ellos lo que el chico fue capaz de adivinar como un reto.

Lo retaba, a él.

Lo retaba a hacer que perdiera el control, como a él mismo le había sucedido.

Lo retaba a superarla, a hacerla sentir, a enloquecerla...

EItachi Uchiha, jamás perdía un desafío.

Todavía no entendía donde había quedado el miedo anterior para mirarle como lo había hecho, pero ahora tenía la seguridad de que el no iba a dañarla... al menos por el momento.

Los brazos del chico asfixiándola contra él, mientras sus labios apretaban sobre los suyos, mientras su lengua envolvía la suya, mientras sus hábiles manos la despojaban de su desgarrada camiseta, mientras sus ágiles dedos la libraban del incomodo sostén.

Tampoco comprendía dónde había quedado el miedo a ese momento, el dolor provocado por sucesos anteriores, la desesperación constante en ella misma, y que pese a todo, parecía desvanecerse a cada gemido de placer que los lamidos del chico sobre su pecho le provocaban.

Como ella anteriormente, había comenzado únicamente con sus manos.

Encerraba, apretaba, estrujaba los pechos de la joven con sus manos, prestando especial interés en pellizcar sus duros pezones con las uñas, provocando diversos gemidos dentro la garganta de la chica, quien no se preocupaba de esconder de la luz, y los cuales aun le excitaban más.

Una vez sus manos quedaron satisfechas, fue su lengua quien comenzó a recorrer los hermosos pechos de la joven, y fueron sus dientes quienes mordisqueaban los duros pezones.

Como ella momentos atrás, sus paletas se dedicaban a delinearlos, a provocarles dolor, a hincharlos de placer.

No obstante, podía sentir como ella lograba mantener el control.

Sentía como su dulce boca clamaba por más, como sus pechos ansiaban por más, como su atormentado espíritu necesitaba de más.

Sin dudarlo, una de sus afiladas uñas atravesaba el pecho veloz como el rayo, dejando como única prueba de paso, una delicada línea rojiza, de la cual comenzaba a manar sangre.

Sakura sentía las caricias del joven sobre su pecho, vivía de los pequeños mordiscos que sus afilados dientes proporcionaban a sus pezones.

No obstante, una parte de su nublada mente, lograba mantenerse serena, alejada de aquella fantasía, y al mismo tiempo, privada de realidad.

Sin embargo todo cambio en unos instantes.

A penas percibió cuando la uña del chico rajaba su pecho en una herida leve, pero de largura extensa.

Tampoco se percato de cómo de la herida comenzaba a brotar un pequeño hilo rojizo.

Pero lo que si concibió, fue cuando su cuerpo se arqueó de loco dolor y desbordante placer al mismo tiempo que el causante de su herida comenzaba a mamar de ella, a succionar todo el líquido resultante, a apoderarse por completo de su cuerpo, de su espíritu, de su ser.

Y fue en ese preciso instante en que todo control sobre si misma la abandonaba, en que su garganta rugía secamente al mismo cielo, cuando el chico paró, satisfecho, triunfante.

De nuevo el silencio se acomodo entre ellos, tan solo perturbado por sus respiraciones agitadas, salvajes, excitadas, plenamente vivas.

Tras unos instantes de recuperación, Sakura alcanzo a formar una sonrisa, mientras sus ojos, escasamente iluminados, indicaban que el juego a penas terminaba de empezar.

Rápidamente despojo al Uchiha de sus pantalones, deteniéndose en su entrepierna, acariciándola levemente, como pequeño anticipo de lo que acontecía.

Sin embargo, tras librarle al fin de aquellos apretados bóxer, una sombra de duda y miedo apareció en su rostro, tan solo un instante, pero suficiente para que el chico recuperara el control de la situación y la despojara a ella también de toda su ropa.

Ambos cuerpos, desnudos, el uno frente al otro, contemplándose, deleitándose en lo que veían.

Rápidamente, y antes de que la chica pudiera actuar, el Uchiha se había arrodillado ante ella, acariciando sus muslos, rozando peligrosamente él, hasta entonces, mayor secreto de la chica.

Él la había visto dudar, tan solo un instante, pero por alguna razón, no le había gustado.

La quería a ella, sin dudas, sedienta de él, enloquecida de él, y no permitiría que hiciera nada sin estar completamente segura.

Por supuesto, él se encargaría de apartar de ellaesos temores,esas dudas, hasta que finalmente fuera ella la que clamara por él, por sentirlo dentro.

Inclinado ante ella, su lengua recorría la parte interna de sus muslos, para instantes después, adentrarse en el interior de la vagina.

La sentía húmeda, su lengua se alimentada de aquel liquido caliente, tan sabroso, tan apetecible.

Sentía como poco a poco el cuerpo de la kunoichi abandonaba la rigidez, concentrándose en el placer.

Por su parte Sakura se sentía enloquecer, jamás en su vida había imaginado que tanto placer fuera posible, y menos en aquellas condiciones.

Sin embargo su mente estaba muy lejos de razonar, tan siquiera de recordar, lo único que importaba en ese momento eras las sensaciones que los hábiles dedos del chico le provocaban.

Un sonoro ronquido llegó a escucharse la primera vez que el Uchiha localizo el clítoris y lo apretó fuertemente con sus dedos, provocando intensos calambres en todo su cuerpo y la sensación de que pronto terminaría partida en dos partes, sin embargo el placer, se elevaba muy por encima de todo ello.

El joven, excitado por el reciente bramido de placer que la joven había liberado, ocupo su lengua en aquella parte tan sensible del cuerpo de la chica, mientras introducía un dedo en el estrecho pero resbaladizo pasadizo que conducía al interior de su cuerpo.

Sakura se sentía morir de placer, y de nuevo no pudo evitar una profunda exclamación de placer cuando dos dedos más fueron introducidos en su cuerpo, mientras que la lengua del chico continuaba trabando su clítoris.

Sus pulmones se colapsaban, su mente estallaba, su cuerpo moría de placer, y en el justo momento en que los dedos del chico comenzaban sus movimientos en su interior, la tan ansiada petición salió de sus labios con vida propia.

- Ya! – lo necesitaba dentro de si, lo ansiaba dentro de si, moría por tenerlo dentro de si – Hazlo ya!

Una profunda sonrisa de triunfo remarco el rostro del joven tras esas palabras, no obstante, en lugar de complacerlas, se apresuro a sacar sus dedos del interior de la joven y apartar su lengua de aquel extasiante punto de su cuerpo.

Sakura luchaba inútilmente por mantener la calma, había estado tan cerca de morir de placer, y sin embargo el momento había pasado.

Resignada se volvió hacia el presuntuoso Uchiha.

- Serás tu quien loexija – murmuro secamente la jade, con la respiración aun entrecortada.

Rápidamente se arrojo de rodillas frente al erecto pene del joven.

Sus inexpertas manos comenzaron a recorrerlo con una tranquilidad exasperante, pese a todo conocía lo suficientemente bien que era lo que debía de hacer.

Su lengua comenzó a lamer suavemente la piel del eréctil miembro, mientras las yemas de sus dedos recorrían el contorno final y más sensible del mismo.

Las leves caricias fueron sustituidas por medianos mordiscos en su punta, mientras sus manos comenzaban a pellizcar más fuertemente los testículos, provocando pequeños gemidos de placer incontenidos en la garganta del joven.

Por último, Sakura introdujo el miembro completo en su boca, succionándolo en su interior, deleitándose con su aroma, jugando con él, alimentándose de él, viviendo por él.

Por su parte el chico trataba inútilmente de mantener el control, y pese a que sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más intensos, estaba decidido a no ceder en su apuesta.

Sintiendo esto, la jade incremento las entradas y salidas que el miembro hacia en su boca.

Lo apretó contra las estrechas paredes de su mandíbula, y por último sus afiladas paletas se clavaron en la sensible piel del miembro, rasgándolo levemente, recorriéndolo de lado a lado hasta terminar en al punta, al mismo tiempo que sus uñasmarcaban los genitales, dejando pequeños arañazos en su superficie blanca de piel.

Un bravo y roncogemido exploto en la garganta del pelinegro, quien sin poder contenerse arrastro a la joven al suelo tumbándose brutalmente sobre ella.

No obstante, por alguna razón, su brutal embestida fue rota, y reemplazada por otro bastante más suave, que no tardó en encontrarse con la resistencia del himen.

Pese a que de antemano lo sabía, durante un momento no dejó de extrañarse, realmente la chica no se había comportado como una virgen, sus múltiples arañazos eran prueba de ello.

Sin embargo sus puños cerrados a causa del dolor, y la resistencia del himen en su entrada, eran prueba palpable de que si lo era.

Satisfecho por este hecho, y al notar como la chica ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia, comenzó a introducirse en ella con pequeñas sacudidas.

El dolor se extinguía, y su mente comenzaba a tomar conciencia de sus actos al compás de las pequeñas sacudidas que le chico le provocaba.

Sin embargo no era eso lo que ella quería.

Ella ansiaba perderse de nuevo en la locura, en ese mundo borroso de placer desbordante.

Ella quería olvidar, dejar de pensar, dejar de existir.

Ella necesitaba dolor, extremo dolor, extasiante placer.

Leyendo sus deseos a través de esos preciosos ojos jade, el chico decidió complacerla acelerando el rumbo de las embestidas, atrayéndola a hacía salvajemente, penetrando en su interior con furia, con placer, con dolor...

Ambos corazones acelerados, moviéndose velozmente uno dentro del otro.

Aislándose del mundo, aislándose de si mismos.

Sus cuerpos se mantenía unidos, sus corazones saltaban presurosos, las embestidas crecían y el ritmo de sus movimientos se hacía inalcanzable.

Éxtasis, dolor, placer, sufrimiento, suspensión, embriaguez...

Y finalmente el orgasmo se presento ante ellos.

Sakura sintió como el chico se derrama en su interior colmándole de una sensación única, para momentos después estallar ella misma en mil pedazos diferentes de distintos tipos de placer.

Calma, tranquilidad, silencio, sosiego, serenidad, quietud, silencio... paz.

Sus corazones tranquilizaban su ritmo y sus ojos se cerraban con cansancio mientras sus cuerpo permanecían unidos.

El mundo continuaba ahí fuera, los problemas se mantenían presentes, así como las inquietudes, las trabas, el miedo...

Pero todo ello quedo nublado por escasos segundos, y lo último que pensaron ambos seres antes de caer en el profundo y reparador sueño, fue que esa no sería la última vez que sus cuerpos se mantendrían unidos, por algo más que el destino.

FIN

--

Hola queridos lectores!

Espero k no me consideren demasiado sádica por la historia, es solo que me apeteció algo diferente...

Primero porque adoro los Itasaku, pero realmente no hay muchos...

Segundo porque no me gusta el modo en que siempre se trata a sakura, como una niñita inocente...

Y por ultimo, no se me apeteció hacer una historia diferente y jugar con Sakura en el papel de sasuke..

Como actuaría ella si alguien destruyera a su familia, y con eso incluyo a sus amigos...

Buscaría venganza?

Daría su vida por ella?

Bueno pues me respondí y así me quedo el fic, así k ojala os haya gustado...

Bueno ahora viene mi petición, déjenme un reviews, si?

Tanto si les gusto como si prefieren llamarme loca salida k no sabe escribir... solo háganlo, si?

Le pretan al botoncito ese de aquí abajo donde pone **GO** y me comentan...

Y por último, he pensado k la historias tal vez tenga spoleirs, de echo estoy pensando en un épilogo que sucedería unos ñaos después de este hecho, y en el cual podriamos ver como se va desarrolando la relacion itasaku de modo algo más extenso k en este... pero todo dependerá de ustedes y de lo k me pidan sus reviews, auqe ojala si me digan k haga eilogo, xk me apetce bastante...

Ahora ya si les dejo, besitos y gracias por adelantado,BY


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!!

Me tarde, cierto? Pero como prometí, aquí les traigo la conti, la cual espero disfruten!

Agradecer a todos los k me mandasteis vuestros reviews, sin los cuales jamás habría decido continuar, GRACIAS!!

* * *

Su cabello color rosa destaca entre la multitud.

Lucia un mini vestido rojo, de tirantes pegado al cuerpo.

Un muy pronunciado escote en pico, denota el gran desarrollo que había alcanzado su busto en esos últimos años, habiendo dejando atrás la adolescencia para convertirse en toda una mujer.

Al mismo tiempo, la parte inferior del vestido, dejaba notar lo estrecho de su cintura y sus largas y bien moldeadas piernas.

Realmente esa ropa era muy distinta a la que solía usar en aquella otra vida, cuando aun encontraba sentido su existencia y la pureza de su alma, siempre acompañada por la esencia de sus seres queridos, era bondadosa e inocente.

Evito preguntarse que dirían sus compañeros al verla vestida de ese modo, al contemplar la vida que había elegido llevar.

Ellos estaban muertos, y su recuerdo había sido borrado, hace ya, demasiado tiempo.

El ruido de la música inundaba todo, pero sus ojos seguían fijos en la entrada, pendientes de la figura que llegaba en esos momentos, y que poco después se encaminaría irremediablemente hacia ella, presa de sus sublimes encantos, y atrapado por esa mirada jade, capaz incluso de inmovilizar al más feroz enemigo..., y conducirlo a la muerte.

- Tu nombre preciosa? – pregunto el recién llegado con un tono muy sugerente.

La joven paseo su mirada por su escultural cuerpo, sobre su cazadora de cuero y su reloj de marca, realmente era una muy buena pieza.

Por último detuvo sus ojos en el rostro de él, y casi melosamente y con una voz cargada de provocación oculta tras la más pura inocencia, contestó:

- Acaso eso es importante?

Sonriendo premeditadamente, y captando el mensaje, su acompañante se decidió por objetar:

- Realmente no – su voz salió de su cargante en forma de pequeño susurro, y acercando aun más su rostro a la joven volvió a hablar – Este lugar es más incomodo de lo que creí...

La indirecta fue lanzada al aire, sin embargo, tal y como era su trabajo, la ojos jade prefirió hacerse la tonta e ignorar el mensaje oculto.

- ¿Prefieres que nos sentamos? – sugirió inocentemente mientras sus ojos se alzaban hacia los de su acompañante en una mirada un tanto infantil, pero sin perder ese aire exótico y sensual que la caracterizaba.

- ¿Por qué mejor no vienes a mi casa? - preguntó él como si la idea se le hubiera presentado milagrosamente en ese mismo instante - Allí estaremos mucho más cómodos que en este antro.

En apariencia un comentario sencillo, cortes, pero tras él se ocultaban muchos más significados de los que él mismo conocía.

- ¿Y tu casa es bonita? – susurro la joven a su oído con una mezcla de pureza y exuberancia, al mismo tiempo k una de sus cálidas manos recorría su pecho de arriba abajo muy lentamente, provocando en él una excitación casi incontenible del saber, del imaginar lo k aquella dulce e inocente flor, sería capaz de hacer al transformarse en la diosa del placer y los infiernos.

No obstante, logró controlar sus impulsos.

- Por supuesto que si. – afirmo mientras su mano buscaba uno de los pezones de la chica y lo pellizcaba delicadamente – jardines, flores, camas con sabanas de seda, una bodega repleta de los más exquisitos vinos..., e incluso jacuzzi. – y antes ese último comentario se aproximo aun más a la joven, al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos se colocaba en la parte externa de la rodilla de esta y comenzaba su ascenso hacía la parte interna de los muslos - Es más, prometo k si te portas bien, te dejaré utilizarlo.

- En ese caso – susurro ella mientras su lengua ascendía por el cuello del hombre hasta detenerse en el lóbulo de la oreja – Te prometo que seré buena chica – mientras con un sutil movimiento, apartaba su cuerpo del de su acompañante y volvía la espalda a este, impidiéndole a si notar, la peligrosa sonrisa de triunfo que surcaba sus labios.

Hipnotizado, solo pudo alcanzar a ver como la preciosa joven pelirosa se giraba y desaparecía entre la multitud camino de la salida.

Sonrió.

No todas las noches encontraba diversiones tan hermosas como ella.

Decididamente habría de agradecer a su socio por haberle pasado la dirección de ese local nocturno; por supuesto, eso tendría que esperar a la mañana siguiente.

Poco después, y con una última sonrisa enmarcando su rostro se apresuró a seguir el paso de su acompañante.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Salvajemente se vió empujado contra la pared mientras unos sabrosos labios recorrían su cuello.

Terminaban de llegar a su piso, e increíblemente, la inocente jovencita que minutos antes había invitado a su casa, se había transformado en una fiera salvaje capaz de devorarlo con deseo.

Apenas percibió cuando su camisa desapareció en la nada arrancada brutalmente por aquellas deliciosas manos que ahora comenzaban a vagar expertamente por su entrepierna.

Los dientes de la joven, como afiladas sierras recorrían el contorno de sus pezones, su lengua recorría su pecho lamiendo las pequeñas heridas que ella misma provocaba.

La pasión más salvaje, la locura más potente embargaba su cuerpo y llenaba su mente paralizando sentidos, dejándolo incapaz de actuar.

Sin embargo en un arrebato sus sentidos, logró recuperar el control y fue él quien la aprisiono contra la pared opuesta del pasillo, obligándola a alzarse en sus brazos y a rodearlo por la cintura con sus piernas.

En esa excitante posición la despojo de su camisa y se arrojo, cual bestia devoradora, sobre sus pechos; mordiéndolos, saboreándolos, enjuagándolos con su lengua, mamando de ellos, hincando sus dientes sobre el manjar tan apetitoso que se alzaba ante él.

Sakura no perdía el tiempo.

A pesar de lo incomodo de la posición, sus expertas manos lograron despojarlo de sus pantalones, y comenzaron a jugar con su pené; primero caricias salvajes, después leves pellizcos, finalmente formando un túnel con su mano, comenzó un rápido y placentero mete-saca.

Iba a correrse, lo sentía. Hacía apenas cinco minutos escasos que habían llegado a su casa, aun menos desde que ella lo había apretujado contra la pared enloqueciéndolo por completo.

Ahora era él quien la sostenía a ella, quien mordía sus pechos en esa posición tan favorable.

Sin embargo, la joven, cuyo nombre desconocía, no se contentaba con rodearlo con sus piernas tratando de no perder el equilibrio, sino que además lo deleitaba con sus hábiles manos, de formas que el creyó imposibles hasta apenas unos instantes antes, y como consecuencia iba a correrse a escasos minutos de haber empezado.

No obstante, no podía detenerse, no lograba controlar sus movimientos, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, su mente se había perdido en el vacío.

El placer era lo único que sentía, y tras él..., todo se volvió negro.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La oscuridad inundaba la cueva, la misma cueva que antaño la había recibido y había sido testigo de su destino. Nada o muy poco había cambiado desde aquel entonces.

La penumbra lo recorría todo.

Los hombres y hologramas que se habían concentrado para la reunión, ocupaban también los mismos puestos.

La única diferencia radicaba, en que la joven de cabellos rosados, ya no era una extraña entre aquellas paredes de roca. Ya no.

- Te has retrasado – protesto la misma voz autoritaria que años atrás la había recibido y se había encargado de eliminar cualquier resto de pureza que quedara en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, al igual que en aquella ocasión, Sakura no tembló al responder.

- Aquí están los documentos – fue todo lo que dijo, sin siquiera molestarse en disculparse, mientras depositaba una gruesa carpeta de cuero en el suelo, la cual no tardo en ser invocada mediante chacra por el jefe e ellos.

- Bien, bien – aceptó al fin la voz, tras unos instantes de silencio en los que solo se escuchó el recorrer de hojas, probablemente las mismas que contenía esa carpeta y k él hombre se estaba encargando de revisar. – Lo has hecho bien "pequeña" – pronunció recalcando la última palabra cubriéndola por algo que podría ser llamado sarcasmo - A decir verdad, lo has hecho muy bien. Estos documentos, y los conjuros que contienen podrían haber causado nuestra ruina, sin embargo, gracias a ti estamos a salvo. – Se detuvo un momento y Sakura pudo notar el resplandor de sus pupilas mirándola fijamente a los ojos – Debo reconocer que el Akatsuki tomo una buena decisión al admitirte aquel día.

Pronunció estas palabras tratando de obtener alguna respuesta de ella. Una mirada gélida, una sonrisa orgullosa, un rostro de satisfacción..., sin embargo todo fue inútil, ella se negaba a abandonar ese semblante muerto y sin vida que cargaba desde hace ya tantos años.

Eso le irritaba. Le irritaba sumamente.

Sus rostro carente de expresión, sus ojos vacíos, le impedían comprender que tipo de pensamientos inundaban su cabeza, le impedían prever una posible traición.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo irritante que eso le era, lo consentía. Lo consentía porque ella era útil, sumamente útil.

Con sus cualidades, y sus indudable atributos, conseguía acercarse a sus victimas con más facilidad que cualquier otro Akatsuki, y una vez cerca de ella, nadie se resistía a sus trampas.

Carente de sentimientos y emociones, como era, no debía temer el que realmente tomará apego a sus victimas, como solía ocurrir entre otras de su especie. Se diría de ella que era el arma perfecta, y aun así, algo lo inquietaba.

Negó con la cabeza firmemente, probablemente su desconfianza se debiera a que la joven hubiera pertenecido a Konoha anteriormente, pero eso ya había quedado atrás, toda Konoha había quedado atrás. Sonrió ante esa pensamiento.

- ¿En que estado quedo el sujeto? – preguntó autoritariamente.

- Inconsciente, tardará horas en despertar – fue la seca respuesta de ella, pero el hombre frunció el entrecejo.

Esas eran las cosas que siempre la hacía dudar de su lealtad. ¿Por qué se negaba a aniquilar a sus victimas? ¿Por qué simplemente no acaba con ellas? Tenía el poder para hacerlo, sus habilidades habían mejorado indescriptiblemente en esos años como miembro de su grupo. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en perdonarles al vida?

Le hubiera gustado reclamarle por ellos, obligarla a volver y acabar el trabajo. Pero no, lo mejor sería que mandará a otro a hacerlo.

No quería forzar los límites de su mente rota.

Porque su mente estaba rota, al igual que su alma, y solo por ello trabaja a su lado, al lado de unos "asesinos", su boca se torció con ironía al contacto con esa palabra.

Si; la joven era útil, su perfecta marioneta, pero era mejor no forzarla a superar sus límites, de otro modo podría volverse contra ellos, o quizá contra si misma.

Lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban.

Dirigió entonces una significativa mirada a uno de los miembro allí presentes, y el sujeto no necesito saber más. Iría ahora mismo y concluiría el trabajo.

- Bien – repitió fuertemente volviendo de nuevo su atención a la joven, que esperaba paciente en medio de la sala – Has hecho un buen trabajo – admitió nuevamente – por el momento, ve a descansar, se te requerirá cuando sea necesario.

Sus últimas palabras fueron la señal que todos esperaban. Los hologramas desaparecieron y los hombres se apresuraron a retirarse, sin embargo Sakura permaneció en el mismo lugar donde estaba, y por primera vez desde su llegada, su corazón tembló en un profundo escalofrió, a la espera de esos profundos ojos rojos que la vigilaban de entre las sombras desde su llegada.

- Has tardado – reprochó una ronca voz a sus espaldas, mientras unos brazos rodeaban su pecho y sentía como el cálido aliento del hombre se iba acercando a su oreja.

- Tuve algunos problemas – justifico ella esquiva, a pesar de que su respiración se aceleraba por momentos ante su contacto mientras trataba, inútilmente, de apaciguar el rito de su corazón.

- Problemas – repitió él con cierto sarcasmo, pero eso no impidió k una de sus manos se deslizaran por debajo del corto vestido que ella aun llevaba y sus labios recorrieran su cuello. – ¿Y qué tipo de problemas fueron aquellos que te mantuvieron apartada de mi?

Su pregunta no era tan inocente como sonaba, y ella lo sabía. Sabía que el estaba molesto; no, más que eso. Él estaba furioso, y trataba de aliviar su furia con el cuerpo de ella como en tantas otras ocasiones.

- No juegues conmigo – ordenó seriamente, provocando en él una tétrica sonrisa.

- Quién juega aquí... – se burló él mientras sus expertas manos recorrían ahora los pechos de Sakura, con leves pellizcos en sus pezones y salvajes caricias en sus puntos más eróticos.

- Ahhh... – pese a sus esfuerzos, la joven no pudo contener un ronco gemido de placer provocado por esas manos que tanto la conocían, y sabían como proporcionarle placer.

- ¿Él también te hizo gemir de este modo? - su pregunta quedó suspendida, la ojos jade por fin comprendió su comportamiento, pero fue incapaz de hablar, apenas podían contener sus gemidos, mantenerse en pie, mientras él la apretaba contra si mismo y sus manos jugaban con su clítoris, provocando numerosos calambres de placer en las piernas de la joven - ¿Te dieron sus manos el mismo placer que yo te doy ahora?

Finalmente la presión cedió y pudo sentir como sus manso abandonaban su cuerpo, dejándolo vacío por completo, carente de esencia.

Un profundo silencio se extendió y finalmente sus ojos se alzaron hasta dar con los de él, que la contemplaban fijamente, con su sharingan fijo en cada uno de sus movimientos.

Sin embargo no tuvo miedo en esta ocasión. Lo sabía incapaz de hacerle daño. Aun cuando no comprendiera el porqué de esa seguridad. Sabía que él no le haría ningún daño, y sin embargo fue el conocer esa verdad lo que la asustó realmente.

- Yo no pedí ese trabajo – respondió finalmente.

El tan solo la miró sonriendo de forma casi macabra.

- Pero, ¿lo disfrutaste? – volvió a repetir él, ansioso de una respuesta, a pesar de que ni tan siquiera conocía el motivo de tal empeño.

Ella era suya, solo suya. Cualquier otro que la tocará merecía la muerte. Cualquier infeliz que la hiciera suya debería sentir su ira en la piel. Le pertenecía, se había vuelto su necesidad, si, su necesidad.

Necesitaba de ella, de sus besos, de sus caricias, de su ardor, necesitaba ver su reflejo sobre sus ojos jades, necesitaba tocar su pelo, estirar su cabello rosado mientras la hacia suya con loca y salvaje pasión. La necesitaba a ella.

Ella era suya, y ningún otro tenía derecho a tocarla.

- Házmelo olvidar – pidió ella volviéndose en su agarre y mirándolo a los ojos fijamente, cara a cara.

Ni un instante hubo transcurrido que sus labios se hallaron nuevamente, bebiendo de ellos, alimentándose del agua que emanaban, proporcionando de esa agua a sus secos y vacíos corazones.

Ella mordió sus labios con los propios, él introdujo la lengua en su boca, ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, clavando las uñas en la espalda del otro.

Con presteza, el extrajo el pequeño vestido que ella lucia, y se arrojo sobre sus pechos como si de dos salvavidas se tratará. Lamió, chupo, absorbió, mordió, pellizco, acaricio.

Ellos eran su manjar, y Sakura solo podía contemplar como el la hacía enloquecer de placer, como sus ardientes manos arrasaban con su piel, haciéndola sentir, sentir como solo con él puede hacerlo. Pues a su lado recupera la vida, aun tan solo por unos instantes, a su lado vuelve a vivir, a su lado vuelve a sentir, a su lado vuelve a ser Sakura, aunque eso él ni siquiera lo sepa.

Itachi olvida sus pechos por unos momentos, arrodillándose frente a ella, se dedica ahora a deleitar su estomago, mientras sus manos acarician sus muslos con fuerza, como anticipo de lo que va a ocurrir.

Extasiada, no logra contener sus gemidos, mientras el muerde con fuerza su clítoris, furioso, desahogando en él su vida, su existencia, haciéndola gritar en esa mezcla de dolor y placer que se ha vuelto tan costumbre en su vida desde que esta a su lado.

Dolor porque él es un asesino, placer porque le devuelve a la vida. Dolor porque él es incapaz de sentir, placer porque ella si siente. Dolor porque no quiere sentir, placer porque la llama no se extingue del todo.

No puede, más, la ha hecho perder el control de su cuerpo por completo, él lo sabe, y le complace, y por ello se detiene, para observar su cálido rostro, la llama que él desprende.

Sin embargo ella aprovecha su debilidad para agacharse a su lado, y volver a besar sus labios, a morder su lengua, a alzarlo con ella quedando ambos de pie, pero tan solo un instante.

Ella se arrodilla ahora, y lo desprende de sus pantalones y bóxer, mientras sus manos de detienen en su entrepierna, tomando su miembro, acariciándolo salvajemente, introduciéndolo en su boca por completo.

Él ya no es un extraño, como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Ella ya no es una virgen sin experiencia probada, dejándose llevar por las cosas que había visto u oído. Ahora lo conoce, y conoce como hacerlo estallar de placer, como aprovechar sus punto más erógenos para hacerle perder el control.

Su boca absorbe su pené por completo, introduciéndolo y sacándolo de forma mecánica, rasgando con sus paletas la parte externas de este, y sus manos pellizcan sus testículos, mientras sus uñas se calvan en ellos.

Los gritos y gemidos del joven no son contenidos, y solo sirven para alentar más a la joven en su trabajo, sin embargo él no puede controlarse más, y tomándola de los brazos al alza a su altura, y sus lenguas vuelven a encontrarse, furiosas, ávidas las una de la otra.

Finalmente Sakura le desprende de la camiseta que porta, quedando ambos desnudos por completo, y durante un segundo el ardor se detiene mirándose a los ojos profundamente.

Pero solo es un segundo.

Nuevamente sus labios se juntan salvajemente y ella manda a sus manos pellizcar los pezones del joven, mientras este se dedica a aprisionar su clítoris entre sus dedos.

Las llamas de su cuerpo ardan fuertemente, y sus parte sexuales claman ávidas la una de la otra.

Itachi se cierne sobre ella, empujándola al suelo, y en menos de un instantes introduce su miembro dentro de su cuerpo, fundiéndose en uno solo, nuevamente.

Las embestidas no tardan en comenzar, y ambos parecen alejados del mundo por unos instantes. Sus cuerpos realizan todo el trabajo de mantenerse unidos, mientras sus lenguas también chocan la una con la otra.

Sus mentes se pierden en un océano de sentimientos y luces confusas k les rodean ausentes y a la vez cercanas.

No saben lo k sienten, pero saben k sienten, y eso, por el momento, es suficiente.

Las embestidas crecen en furor y rapidez, el orgasmo se presenta ante ellos, nublando sus metes, sus sentidos.

Él se derrama en ella con un ronquido tosco y grave, ella siente como su calor inunda su interior y tan solo un instante después su propio cuerpo estalla en mil pedazos de placer diferentes, formando un arcoiris de éxtasis en su propia y marchita alma.

Sus ojos se cierran y por unos momentos, ambos pierden el contacto con le mundo y se dejan llevar por un embriagador y reconfortante sueño.

ooooooooooooooooo

Sakura despertó sobresaltada, mirando a su alrededor, y hallándose sola sobre la cama. No obstante, no tardo demasiado en apreciar los rasgos de la habitación en la que se hallaba, ya que era la suya propia. Alguien debía haberla llevado hasta allí, y sospechaba quien era ese "alguien."

En ese instante su mente no pudo reprimir los recuerdos de lo sucedido apenas unas horas antes, nada nuevo en realidad, y sin embargo, cada día que pasaba lo sentía diferente, más intimo, más personal, más que simples oleadas de pasión y sexo.

Sacudió la cabeza; aquello era una tontería, y, de todos modos, no era el momento de pensar en ello.

Vistiose rápidamente y se dirigió hacia la cocina, esperando encontrarse con aquel que la había vibrar tan solo unas horas antes.

En un principio el Akatsuki había decidido que ellos vivieran juntos, ya que era Itachi quien debía ocuparse del entrenamiento ninja de la chica, para que esta mejorará sus habilidades; así mismo, y aunque eso no se lo habían dicho a Sakura, también le habían pedido al joven k la vigilará no era caso que realmente todo fuera una trampa de ella para destruirlos.

Más adelante, cuando a ella le dieron permiso para buscar su propio hogar, prefirió no hacerlo, dado que ya se había acostumbrado a la compañía del joven, y en cierto modo, este le era de gran ayuda para no desmoronarse.

Su relación había sido extraña.

Decididamente no estaba basada en el amor, pero era algo más k sexo: necesidad.

Necesitaban el uno del otro, juntos todos era más fácil. Las interminables noche de salvaje sexo los desahogaban de la vida vacía que se habría ante ellos. Ya no podían decir k no les quedaba nada, de alguna forma, se tenían a ellos.

- Prepararé algo de comer – comentó la joven, una vez hallo al portador del sharinkan – después podríamos ir a entrenar.

Él solo asintió.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Los árboles se desprendían de sus raíces debido a la fuerza de sus ataques. El muchacho la miró asombrado, era increíble como había crecido su fuerza en tan poco tiempo, tendría problemas si quería vencerla sin usar el sharinkan.

La pelirosa se movía a increíble velocidad, arrasando con aquello que se interpusiera en su camino; y es que era en esos momentos, cuando se sentía libre, cuando permitía que todo su odio, tristeza, pena y dolor, saliera a la luz, aniquilándolo todo.

De este modo era más fácil.

Tal y como había dicho la primera vez que llegó al Akatsuki, ella estaba muerta, y por eso haría lo que ellos mandasen sin cuestionar, sin preguntar, porque ella no era ella, y porque ya no le quedaba nada por perder.

Su decisión no había cambiado con el paso de los años, pero ahora parecía haber dos cosas que si lograban retornar una pequeña parte de ella, de su antiguo ser: su relación con Itachi y sus entrenamientos.

Los entrenamientos la desahogaban, le permitían liberarse de la presión, de sus emociones retenidas. Su relación con Itachi..., bien, eso no sabía como describirlo, de hecho ni tan siquiera estaba segura de que pudiera llamarla relación. Pero la había, si, y una muy intensa, aun en términos pasionales.

Itachi no la hacía sentir protegida, pero sí que no estaba sola. Tampoco la hacía sentir querida, pero sí que había alguien esperando por ella tras sus misiones. La dependencia que había creado con él, de él, era intensa, aunque o sabía las emociones exactas que la componían.

- ¡Sakura, concéntrate! – le recriminó el ninja, deteniéndose – malgastas tu fuerza. Primero de atacar has de concentrarte en tu objetivo.

- Si – aceptó ella – lo siento, no se que me ocurrió.

- ¿Quieres que paremos? – preguntó su compañero, evidentemente extrañado, tal vez preocupado.

- No, no es necesario – respondió ella – Me centraré.

El joven se limito a asentir, e inmediatamente su compañera emprendió una ataque con los kunais, de los cuales él logro evitar todos, no sin esfuerzo.

Después pasaron al combate físico, la parte más ventajosa para Sakura. Con su increíble control sobre el chakra le era sencillo proporcionar golpes letales, si estos llegaban a rozarte, no obstante, al pelear con Itachi rebajaba su fuerza, cosa que el muchacho notaba, pero no comprendía.

Una bandada de kunais fueron lanzados contra Sakura, quien decidió que la retirada sería su mejor opción.

Comenzó a correr y a saltar e rama en rama. Su velocidad era increíble, muy superior a la que antes poseía. Itachi tuve que esforzarse por alcanzarla.

Sin detenerse, la muchacha trató de aumentar el ritmo. Las ramas de los árboles crujían a sus pies de la velocidad que llevaba. Por alguna razón, su vista comenzó a nublarse, ya no era capaz de ver donde pisaba, y sin embargo, no quiso detenerse.

Lo que paso después, fue demasiado rápido para analizarlo detalladamente.

La vista de Sakura fallo por completo, y todo se volvió negro a su alrededor. Trato entonces de detenerse, pero las piernas le fallaron; ya ni siquiera tenía el control sobre sus miembros.

Su cuerpo caía al vacío, y la oscuridad anegaba sus sentidos.

Ni tan siquiera fue capaz de sentir como unas fuertes manos la recogían sosteniéndola fuertemente, asustadas, sabedoras de que, apenas un segundo después, habría sido demasiado tarde.

Estrechándola fuertemente, tomaron camino hacia casa.

* * *

Bueno se habrán fijado que esto no es un epilogo, el fic continua, y probablemente será de dos capp más, cuatro en total!

Y otra cosa, no juzguen a Sakura, las cosas no son como parecen!!

Bss, me retiro, y prometo no tardarme tanto con los siguientes capp, ok? Pero sobre todo, no olviden animarme con sus reviews, ellos son mi gasolina para escribir xD

Se cuidan, tomodachis, nos leemos pronto, By


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos gente!!

Aquí les traigo el nuevo capp, como ven no me tarde tanto como la vez pasada, y también quiero agradecerles sus magníficos reiews, sin los cuales jamás habría podido continuar la historia!!

Muchos besos, disfruten el capp, By

Contestación a los reviews anónimos:

**Lady dila: **siento no haber podid otu reviews en el anterior capp, pero igual lo hago ahora... muchísimas gracias!! De veras me animaste mucho a continuar la historia, sino nunca habría conocido su contianución, y te agradezco en el alma k decidieras dejarme tu reviews, a pesar de no tener costumbre de hacerlo. Yo también prefiero lashitorias maas fuertes y reales, aunque no sean tan cuentos de hada creo k merece la pena experimentar con ellas... En fin tomdachi, te dejo, mil garcias de nuevo, By

**Menxx** amiga, muchísimas gracias por dejarme tu reviews, ya ves que me animo porque esta vez publique rerapidito... xd me alegra mcuho saber k te gusta la historia, y no tepreocupes.. si tu eres asalida imaginate yo, que soy quien escribe xD Pues la verdad no lo se, ahora que lo pienso 4 capp me parece muy poco... además de que ya tengo uno escrito... asi k probablemente sean tres o cuatro capp a partir de este... uno seis en total... pero nada es seguro, nunca subestimo el poder de la imagincación xd pero mas o menso ira por ahí... Bueno tomodachi, te dejo, gracias de nuevo, te cuidas, by

**Namine1993** hola namine chan xD primero k nada agradecerte tu reviews, en serio ellos son mi fuente de naimo y de inspiración ademas de que arrancan mi vena culpable y me arrastan a escribir aunque no me apetezca xd Me alegra ver k te gusto el capp, jejej, veo k no soy la unica en opinar asi sobre Itachi xd el muy ... eta aun mejro que su hermito... o por un estilo... aunque a mi Sasuke no me gusta mucho cuando crece, en shippuden, lo prefiero en las primeras temporads... epro bueno, esto no va al caso, k me pierdo... xd Muchos besos amiga, y mil garcias, nos leemos, BY

* * *

Sentía a la oscuridad anegándolo todo. No estaba muy segura de lo que había sucedido.

Ella se encontraba escapando, de rama en rama, cuando, de pronto, sus ojos dejaron de ver y un súbito mareo asaltó sus entrañas. Su pie perdió el equilibrio y mientras se sumergía en la inconsciencia sentía como su cuerpo caía al vacío, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

No obstante, ahora, a pesar de no ser capaz de abrir los ojos, tampoco sentía dolor alguno, tan solo algo húmedo y frío acomodado en su frente. Tal vez estaba muerta... no, sería una tontería pensar así. Lo más probable es que hubiera sobrevivido a la caída, pero ¿cómo? Esa era la pregunta que más la turbaba.

Con sumo esfuerzo logró abrir los ojos, y la sorpresa la invadió al verlo ahí, junto a ella, serio, como siempre, pero con un extraño brillo de preocupación en sus ojos.

- I... Itachi... – murmuró débilmente.

Por alguna razón el rostro del aludido se ilumino levemente. Seguía serio, pero examinándolo atentamente se podía deslumbrar un rastro de alivio en sus ojos negros..., incluso un resto de paz.

- Despertaste - pronunció seriamente, por algún motivo su voz sonaba confusa, pero Sakura no lograba adivinar el motivo. – Yo... – parecía dispuesto a hablar, a decir algo importante, pero se interrumpió de repente. – Te traeré algo de comida – pronunció finalmente – Te ayudara a recuperarte.

- No... – negó Sakura, aun confundida por su extraña actitud. En realidad no era tan extraña, de echo nadie habría percibido que algo turbaba a ese hombre por debajo de su serio semblante y sus ojos negros. No obstante, ella lo conocía, sabía que algo no andaba bien; pero no tenía la confianza para preguntar, ya que él no le respondería la verdad. – No tengo hambre.

- Estas débil – replicó él – necesitas comer. – y antes de darle tiempo para protestar abandonó la habitación, dirección a la cocina.

Sakura recostó la cabeza sobre la cama, se sentía débil, demasiado, eso no era normal en ella. Sin embargo había otra cosa que la turbaba; la preocupación de Itachi por ella.

No es que él la tratara mal, de hecho había llegado a tener una buena convivencia. Pero por lo general, ninguno de los dos se comprometía con el otro, a excepción de los momentos de sexo, en los que sí llegaban a compartir algo más que sus cuerpos, ellos no se entrometían en la vida del otro.

Una vez fuera de su casa, Itachi podría hacer lo que quisiera incluso acostarse con otras, y ella no interferiría. Por su parte sucedía lo mismo, por ello le había sorprendido tanto la reacción de él esa mañana, tras volver de su misión, cuando pareció mostrarse celoso.

No. Aquello debió de ser una tontería. Itachi jamás había interferido en su vida, además en esta ocasión, ello tan solo cumplía ordenes: seducir y robar los documentos. En realidad podría decirse que era seducir, robar y matar, pero ella no estaba preparada para eso. Se sentía incapaz de matar a nadie, incluso aunque fuese un asesino que lo mereciera..., probablemente tendría que ver con el suceso ocurrido años atrás, algunos meses después de su llegada al Akatsuki.

FLASH BACK

Al fin los Akatsukis le había proporcionado la información necesaria sobre los asesinos de Konoha, de sus compañeros, de sus amigos..., de él, de Sasuke.

Recordaba como su corazón, antes muerto, había palpitado con fuerza. Levaba meses sin destacar de esa manera, por lo general, incluso durante los entrenamientos, permanecía constante, vació. Pero ahora, no, ahora se encontraba vivo, y clamando por venganza y por sangre.

No se detuvo a pensar en nada una vez la dirección de esos malditos quedo expuesta a sus ojos. Sin siquiera esperar a sus compañeros, partió raudaz como el rayo, en busca de su venganza.

No recordaba el tiempo exacto que tardó en llegar a su guarida, lo que si recordaba, era como sus propias manos habían quedado impregnadas de la sangre de esos asesinos.

No tuvo consideración, de ninguno. Los asesino a todos, a los hombres, las mujeres, incluso los escasos chiquillos que allí había.

No era ella misma, ella jamás habría sido capaz de hacer algo así. No tenía el control sobre sus actos, sobre su cuerpo, sus sentidos, sus emociones... Todo se mostraba borroso. Ni siquiera sintió cuando un afilado kunai le atravesó el brazo, llenándolo de sangre. No era ella. Era un espectro, un espectro colmado de odio, sangre y rencor; un espectro dispuesto a causar el mismo dolor que ella sufría a las personas que había exterminado su villa, su familia, sus amigos... su propia vida.

No obstante eso no fue lo peor. Cuando los asesino, no tenía control de si misma, ni siquiera se encontraba allí. Lo peor fue después, cuando el silencio lo inundo todo, permitiendo que su conciencia regresara a sus sentidos.

Lo peor fue cuando vio sus manos manchadas de sangre, de los cadáveres que la rodeaban, y que ella misma había exterminado. Lo peor fue cuando se obligó a ver las caras de terror de las personas muertas, de las mujeres asustadas, de los sorprendidos niños...

Lo peor fue cuando la realidad se filtró en su mente, entre las rojas sombras. Lo peor fue cuando descubrió en lo que se había convertido, en aquello que tanto odiaba y que tanto daño le había causado, en una despiadada asesina.

Fue entonces, cuando, sin poder evitarlo calló, de rodillas, al suelo, manchando su rostro con la sangre de sus manos, desprendiendo las lagrimas que hasta entonces había contenido, odiándose a si misma, y hallándose sola y perdida.

Y fue entonces, cuando, sorprendida, sintió como unas fuertes y poderosas manos la rodeaban por la espalda, estrechándolas contra si, dándoles todo lo que en aquel momento necesitaba... comprensión, apego..., y perdón.

Desde ese momento no volvió a matar, pero tampoco a separase de él, no es que antes tuviera intención de hacerlo, pero, fue en ese instante, cuando una parte de su mente, de su alma rota, se apegó a él, en busca de consuelo, creando una dependencia, que si no estaba basada en amor, si lo estaba en apego, ya que ambos recurrían al otro en busca de algo que se les había sido negado, un motivo para vivir, un sentido a su existencia, la seguridad de que, estuvieran donde estuviesen, habría alguien esperando su regreso a casa.

FIN FLASH BACK

Sakura no comprendía muy bien porque precisamente recordaba eso ahora, tal vez fuese porque ya era la segunda vez que Itachi la traía en brazos a casa.

Sonrió a ese pensamiento sin importancia, y no supo bien porque lo hizo.

De todos modos, los pasos de Itachi acercándose a la habitación la hicieron regresar a la realidad, abriendo los ojos e incorporándose medianamente en su cama. Un extraño calambre le surgió en el estomago cuando lo hizo, pero no le dio importancia, probablemente se habría excedido con su entrenamiento, aunque no recordaba haberlo echo.

La puerta se abrió, y por ella asomo el joven con una pequeña bandeja en sus manos, cargada de alimentos. La chica sonrió ante la imagen, por algún motivo le parecía graciosa.

- No deberías haberte preocupado – reprochó la ojos jade. Le disgustaba la idea de ser una molestia para él, tal como antaño lo había sido para el resto de sus amigos, aunque estos jamás lo mencionasen.

- Llevó preocupándome por ti cuatro años – respondió el otro. Su voz fue seria, pero sus ojos brillaron de manera extraña al pronunciar esas palabras.

Sakura enmudeció, él nunca le había dicho de su preocupación por ella, ¿o tal vez si, y nunca lo había escuchado? ¿Qué le ocurría esos últimos días? ¿por qué sentía como si la vida volviera a ella, tras tatos años viviendo como una sombra de lo que un día fue? ¿sería que las heridas de su maltrecho corazón comenzaban a sanar? No. Eso era imposible.

- Gracias... – susurró con la cabeza gacha.

- Eres tu quien siempre prepara la comida - reprochó el otro, medio sonriendo – es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Sakura alzó la vista, y entonces, mientras él depositaba la bandeja sobre sus piernas, le devolvió la sonrisa, y era la primera vez que lo hacía, en más de cuatro años.

Itachi sintió un extraño calambre recorrer su cuerpo ante la visión de esa sonrisa, y por un momento, dudo conocer a la persona que estaba a su lado, con la cual había creado una extraña dependencia.

No sabía que sentía por ella. No sabía lo que ella le hacía sentir, lo que si sabía, era que la quería a su lado, suya, solo suya.

Tal vez fuese porque era la primera cosa que sentía le pertenecía desde su más tierna infancia, tal vez incluso antes. Por alguna razón, Sakura lo hacía sentir bien, le otorgaba un motivo para seguir adelante... la idea de que ella estaba allí, esperando que él regresara, era un aliciente en su vida, un aliciente inesperado, al principio, pero al cual se había acostumbrado hasta tal punto, que ahora le era necesario.

Sabía que eso no estaba bien. Sabía que los Akatsukis no se fiaban de ella. Sabía que el cualquier momento podrían ordenar asesinarla, y sabía que tendría que hacerlo... lo que no sabía, era si sería capaz.

Tal vez fuese mejor que lo hiciese otro, que él se mantuviera distante, sin verlo, quizá en alguna otra misión que requiriera su atención..., sin embargo, otra parte de él, le decía que no, que si ella tenía que morir, debía ser en sus manos, porque se lo debía, se lo debía a ella, por todos esos años a su lado.

Sacudió la cabeza, era una tontería sufrir por algo que aun no era seguro. Por el momento, no había motivos para que sus jefes dudaran de ella, más halla de su sentimiento de desconfianza. Además, él la conocía, y sabía que no tenía intenciones de actuar contra ellos; simplemente, no le interesaba lo que ocurriese a su alrededor, se limitaba a cumplir ordenes, obedecer, y no tenía ningún deseo de actuar por si misma, de regresar a ser ella misma...

Sin embargo, esa sonrisa que ahora le dedicaba, esa sonrisa... era real, no era la máscara que solía usar para acallar sus sentimientos, esa sonrisa, a pesar de que era la primera vez que la veía, o tal vez por eso mismo, portaba vida, portaba su esencia, su antigua esencia, y eso, si ella retornaba a si misma, podría ser peligroso, para ellos, para él, para ella misma.

No obstante, a pesar de riesgo, se sorprendió sonriendo, sonriéndole a ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa, y al igual que la de Sakura, la suya también era real, porque él se alegraba por ella, porque ella volviera ser ella misma, porque las heridas de su corazón comenzaran a sanar, a pesar de los riesgos que eso suponía.

- Esta muy bueno – alabó la joven, tras probar una cucharada de la comida que él la había preparado – debería dejarte cocinar más a menudo – comentó, pensativa - lo haces muy bien.

- No hagas que me arrepienta – bromeó el joven, y Sakura se dio cuenta de que era una de las pocas veces que lo hacía, y de nuevo sonrió por ello.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa quedó congelada en sus labios. Tras la segunda cucharada de comida que introdujo en su boca, sintió como un repentino malestar, acompañado por unas fuertes nauseas, nacía en su estómago y recorría el resto de su tubo digestivo hasta llegar a su boca.

Escaso tiempo tuvo para arrastrar la cabeza hasta un lado de al cama, cuando, todo lo que había comido, que no era mucho, acompañado de bilis y demás jugos gástricos, era expulsado por su boca impregnando el suelo de vómitos.

Tras unos segundos sintió como su estómago, completamente vació, dejaba de expulsar restos de comida y saliva, y solo entonces atendió a incorporarse, avergonzada por el estropicio que había causado, en busca de una fregona para limpiarlo.

No obstante, una fuerte y decidida mano rodeó su brazo y la retuvo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Itachi la miraba claramente preocupado, y Sakura sintió que de nuevo su estómago se encogía. ¿Desde cuándo él se preocupaba por ella? ¿Se preocuparía ella por él, de igual modo? Si. Sin lugar a dudas. ¿Pero por qué tan solo ahora atendía a darse cuenta?

- Si – afirmó débilmente – Lo siento mucho.

- Estas enferma – replicó el otro seriamente, con un tono que rallaba el enfadado – No debes pedir disculpas por ello. – Sakura no sabía que hacer. Se sentía confundida. Los pensamientos la inquietaban, y había demasiadas emociones recorriendo su cuerpo. No se sentía así desde... desde antes de ellos murieran, desde antes de que su villa fuera destruida. Ese pensamiento la hizo abrir mucho los ojos. ¿Qué pasaba con ella, acaso no había prometido no volver a sentir, conformarse con una existencia vacía, sobrellevando una "no vida"? ¿Por qué de repente parecía despertar del letargo, y porqué eso sucedía cuando él estaba cerca? – Recuéstate y descansa, yo limpiaré esto – la voz de Itachi la liberó de su ensimismamiento.

- Pero... – se dispuso a protestar. No deseaba molestarle, ella lo había manchado y ella lo limpiaría.

- ¡Ahora! – replicó el otro. Sakura no pudo protestar, no cuando su sharingan había sido activado. Se dirigió a la cama, obediente, y se recostó entre las sabanas. – Será mejor que descanses – sugirió entonces su compañero, con voz algo más suave y su sharingan desactivado – Llamaría un médico, pero creo que no hay ninguno mejor que tu misma – su boca se torció en lo que podría ser un amago de sonrisa, y Sakura no pudo evitar corresponderle.

Luego permaneció ahí, quieta entre las sabanas, observando como él se encargaba de limpiar el lugar, la habitación de ambos, y lentamente, sus ojos se fueron cerrando, sumergiéndose en el sueño, a sabiendas de que, aun por encima del cansancio y la debilidad que sentía, jamás en años se había sentido tan viva como en ese momento.

* * *

Hola amigas y amigos..,

Como veis este capitulo fue algo más cortito y no hubo lemon, pero les prometo uno para el proximo, ok? En esta ocasión trate de centarrme en la evolución de sakura como individuo desde que se introdujo en el Akatsuki, tras la muerte de su aldea, hace ya varios años... y también, por supuesto, en la relacion de Itachi y sakura, ya que no se podría decir exactamente k esta basada en el amor, y sin emabrgo dependen el uno del otro, y esta claro k algo si hay... ¿como evolucionara todo?

Y lo más importante, ¿k le esta ocurriendo a sakura? Bueno en el capp anterior ya mucho acertasteis, asi k con este... creo k kedo bien claro... sino... jaja, ya podeis esperar para el proximo capp.

Ya lo tengo escrito, pero como me coy de vacaciones mañana mismo, lo publikare el jueves o viernes k viene, k sera cuando regrese..., eso, por supusto si encuentro vuestros reviews... ya que sin ellos la historia dejaría de existir, ténganlo por seguro.

Bueno y ahora me despedo, espero k os vaya muy bien... y hasta el proximo capi compañers!!

6


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!!

Al fin regrese de vacaciones, y como prometí aka os dejo un nuevo capp, k lo disfruten!!

**Contestación a los reviews anónimos:**

**Menxx **hola tomodachi!! Mil gracias por tus dos reviews, no sabes el gusto k me da ver cuanto te gusta el fic..., te lo agradezco de veras!! Y espero k disfrutes también mucho este capi! Y no te preocupes, tratare de actualizar lo mas rapidito posible! ,uchos besos, te cuidas. By

**Akyra592 **hola!! Muchas gracias por tui reviews, me alegro muichisimo k te guste el fic, y no te preocupes dentro de poko ya asbremos k es lo k le ocurre a sakura, aunque en este capi ya se dan indicios... Bueno, nos leemos pornto, muchos besos, mil gracias d enuevo, By

* * *

Sakura no volvió a despertar hasta el amanecer del día siguiente, y cuando lo hizo descubrió a una figura a su lado, rodeando con su brazo su cintura, con la cabeza a escasos centímetros de la suya, y los ojos completamente cerrados, sumergidos en un reparador sueño.

No era la primera vez que lo contemplaba de esa manera, no obstante, si era la primera que vez que se permitía sentir de esa manera.

Sí, por algún motivo lo sentimientos y las emociones que ella creía perdidas, habían retornado a su cuerpo, a su alma, y el verlo ahí, a su lado, rodeándola con su brazo... la hacía sentir... protegida, no, eso ya lo sentía antes, la hacía sentir...cariño, hacia él, un fuerte cariño y agradecimiento.

Hace años, cuando lo perdió todo, se juro a si misma no volver a sentir nada por nadie, para evitar así futuros dolores. Nadie le importaba, ni siquiera ella, y de ese modo pasara lo que pasase, no podía sufrir...

Pero ahora, por alguna razón, los sentimientos que creía arrancados de raíz, había vuelto a brotar, enlazándola con la persona que la sostenía en sus brazos, uniéndola a él, a Itachi, forjando un cariño hacía su persona.

No comprendía del todo como había sucedido. Desde que llegó allí, desde que el tomo su virginidad, sintió como algo los unía... gratitud, tal vez, mutua soledad, necesidad el uno del otro..., pero ahora, ahora no era necesidad lo que la unía a él, no lo era.

Era el cariño, un cariño que, contra más hondaba en él, buscándolo sus limites, más se daba cuenta de lo amplios que estos eran...

Si. Su cariño por él era profundo, muy profundo, tan profundo como podría haber sido el que sentía hacía sus antiguos amigos, y sin embargo, tampoco podía compararse con estos, con el intenso cariño que sentía por Naruto, con el cariño y la devoción que sentía por Sasuke.

Este era un cariño diferente, un cariño adulto, porque ella ya no era una niña. Un cariño basado en la convivencia, en el apoyo, en la gratitud... un cariño, que si no vigilaba, podría fácilmente convertirse en... ¿amor?

No. No era amor. Ella no podía amar, tampoco debía amar; eso sería una falta de respeto a sus amigos fallecidos. ¿Cómo podría ella dedicarse a amar, a ser feliz, cuando sus cadáveres aun pesaban sobre su alma, cuando sus muertes aun lastimaban su corazón?

No. Eso nunca podría hacerlo.

Pero entonces, ¿qué podría hacer?

No era ella quien había decidido sentir, no era ella quien había alimentado el cariño hacia su compañero de habitación, no era ella quien controlaba ese sentimiento.

Bien. Lo mejor sería no hacer nada, por el momento. ¿Para qué forzar las cosas?

No obstante no pudo evitar que una de sus manos se deslizara suavemente, hasta apartar un mechón de pelo que cubría la frente del joven que se encontraba a su lado. Su rostro se veía tan calmado, tan relajado... y por alguna razón, sentía como una extraña y perturbadora paz, la invadía ante la visión de sus ojos.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Algunos minutos después el hombre habría los ojos hallándose solo en la cama. Preocupado, se incorporó rápidamente y salió de la habitación en busca de Sakura. No tardo mucho en encontrarla, la ojos jade se hallaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno. Itachi no pudo evitar que una mueca de enfado turbara su rostro ante esa visión.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó secamente, sobresaltando a lo kunoichi.

- Preparo el desayuno – respondió la jade, una vez se recuperó del sobresaltó – Es lo menos que puedo hacer, ayer cuidaste de mi.

El joven escuchó sus palabras atentamente, pero por alguna razón, tal vez por la confusión que sentía en esos momentos, eligió no responder. Por contrario dijo.

- Aun estas débil, deberías descansar. – Sakura pareció ignorar sus palabras, pero rápidamente terminó la comida y la sirvió sobre la mesa.

- ¿Tú no comes? – interrogó el joven seriamente, con un deje de preocupación, al ver que tan solo servía comida en su plato.

- No tengo hambre – respondió la otra tranquilamente. La verdad era que sentía nauseas de tan solo oler la comida, pero no deseaba decirle eso, lo más seguro es que se preocupara en exceso por ella, y eso la confundía. Había estado tan decidida a sobrevivir sola... que la turbaba el descubrir que no era así, que de algún modo, no estaba sola...

El joven la miró suspicaz un momento, pero luego se resigno.

- Akatsuki me ha encargado una misión – pronunció seriamente, evitando mirarla. Ella solo asintió – Debo salir ahora y tardaré varios días en regresar. – la jade sintió una leve opresión en el pecho, pero la paso por alto.

- Cuídate mucho. – fue todo lo que dijo, mientras se levantaba y lo acompañaba a la puerta.

- Tu también – fue su respuesta.

Hizo además de salir, sin embargo, en el último momento, pareció arrepentirse y volvió su rostro hacia ella. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraña.

Sakura lo miró expectante, y un segundo después se vio atrapada contra la pared, con sus labios indagando en su boca de forma salvaje. No tardo en corresponderle. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba de él.

Sus labios se introdujeron en su boca mientras con sus piernas se aupaba y lo rodeaba por al cintura. Exaltado por su reacción, Itachi no dudo en apartar su escote hasta que sus pechos quedaron al descubierto, por encima del sujetador.

Abandonando su boca dirigió su lengua hacia ellos, lamiéndolos con fuerza, saboreándolos, haciéndolos suyos, solo suyos.

Sakura estaba extasiada, con sus brazos contra la pared, incapaz de sostenerse sino fuera por la fuerza con la que él la sujetaba. Su cuerpo se paralizaba por momentos, siendo recorrido por diversas corrientes eléctricas que turbaban todos y cada uno de sus sentidos.

Itachi ignoraba que extraña fuerza la había impulsado a abalanzarse sobre ella, pero no hacía nada para refrenarla. La necesita, antes de irse, necesitaba sentirla suya, solo suya.

Lamía sus pechos, acariciaba sus muslos, su sangre hervía y ella era suya, únicamente suya.

Finalmente la pasión concluyó, la joven respiraba excitadamente y él hacia esfuerzos para contenerse. No debía retrasarse o pagaría las consecuencias, la misión lo llamaba y debía acudir a ella.

Sakura apoyó sus piernas en el suelo, acomodando su camisa, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Itachi dudo de nuevo, tan solo un segundo, hasta que sus labios hallaron los de ella, de un modo distinto esta vez, más suavemente... ya no buscaba colmar su pasión, ahora buscaba impregnarse de ella, de su esencia...

Ambos jugaron con sus labios suavemente, mientras sus lenguas se deslizaban por sus paladares, huyendo la una de la otra, uniéndose luego, bajo el roce electrizante. Nunca antes había besado de esta manera, y nunca antes se habían sentido de ese modo.

Finalmente se separaron, ambos confusos, deseantes...

El joven abrió la puerta por completó, y salió por ella.

- Volveré – fue la única palabras que salió de sus labios, pero para Sakura fue suficiente.

"Volveré" esa era su promesa, y ella no deseaba otra. Volvería, sí; y concluiría lo que había empezado, y tal vez... solo tal vez, sus sentimientos se hubiera aclarado para ese entonces, y a su regreso todo sería distinto... una nueva vida...que estaba dispuesta a considerar.

Oooooooooooooooooo

El resto de la semana transcurrió de un modo lento y aburrido, pero ella lo prefirió así, se había acostumbrado aun modo de vida simple y monótono, sin sobresaltos, sin nada que pudiera turbarla.

Por otra parte, los vómitos no cesaron. Una mujer del pueblo le comento que no era la única, que corría un virus de vómitos y fiebre y que muchas personas estaban contagiadas. No obstante, ella no dudaba que fuera eso lo que le ocurría, pues en ningún momento había tenido fiebre, más bien un desmayo, la vez que entrenaba con Itachi.

Pese a todo, continuaba con su rutina, lo cual no evitaba que por las noches se sintiera sola.

Era la primera vez que reparaba en ello. Otras veces había dormido en su ausencia, pero siempre se hallaba demasiado aferrada a la inconsciencia del alma para darse cuenta que lo extrañaba, que de algún modo añoraba su compañía.

Fue por eso que, al transcurso de los días, cuando al fin sintió a su chakra acercarse, salió disparada a su encuentro.

A él le sorprendió la rapidez con la que ella abrió la puerta, apenas medio segundo después de haber él tocado. No obstante no tuvo demasiado tiempo para sorprenderse; una vez fijo la vista en sus ojos jade, olvidó todo lo demás.

El rostro de la joven se veía diferente, con un brillo especial en la mirada; estaba seguro algo en ella había cambiado.

Sakura se contento con mirarlo fijamente uno instantes, percatándose del pequeño corte que su compañero portaba en la mejilla. Su rostro se torno preocupado. Despacio, lentamente, como pidiendo permiso, alzó su mano hasta acariciar con ella la parte dañada de su rostro. El roce se les hizo electrizante.

- Te han herido – la voz de Sakura se escuchó débil, mientras una pequeña ráfaga de aire los envolvía a ambos.

- Estoy bien – afirmo él, tras un breve silencio.

Después no hablaron más, se limitaron a mirarse a los ojos, hasta que él tomo la mano de ella, aun acariciando su mejilla, y la llevó a sus labios.

Inmediatamente Sakura se acercó a él, ávida de sus besos y él la estrecho entre sus brazos, deseoso de complacerla, de complacerse a si mismo.

Sus besos no tardaron en tornarse salvajes, tal como siempre ocurría, e Itachi la alzó en sus brazos, adentrándose en su casa.

Ella le rodeó con las piernas nuevamente, y él la estrecho contra la pared, sin detener sus caricias. Sus lenguas se rozaban la una con la otra, pero también recorrían sus rostros y se detenían en sus cuellos.

Impaciente, Sakura lo despojó de su camisa, permitiendo a sus manos deleitarse con su perfecto cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que atrapaba sus pezones con su lengua. Itachi gimió de placer por ello, y deseante de no quedarse atrás, fue rápido en deshacerse de la pequeña camiseta de tirantes que ella llevaba por pijama.

Sus manos estrujaron sus pechos, que, por alguna razón le parecieron mas grandes y apetecibles de lo normal, y su lengua succiono de sus pezones, deseando fusionarse con ellos.

Ninguno de los dos podía contenerse. Se necesitaban, ya, y lo sabían.

Itachi la condujo hasta la habitación más cercana, que resulto ser la cocina, y la acomodo sentada sobre la mesa, al mismo tiempo que la despojaba de los short y las braguitas que ella llevaba.

Firmemente, la obligó a separar las piernas, a lo que ella no protestó, e inclino su cabeza hasta quedar a su altura, a la altura de su vagina.

Con sus dedos, separó los labios exteriores que la cubrían, y con su lengua saboreó cada húmedo rincón de la que para entonces era su amante, su única amante.

Sakura no lograba contenerse, cada roce de su lengua contra sus partes más intimas y erógenas la volvía loca, la colmaba de placer. Sin poder resistirlo, dejo a su espalda acomodarse por completo sobre la mesa, mientras continuos y electrizantes calambres recorrían su columna, inmovilizándola.

Itachi se excitaba por cada gemido que ella producía, su miembro se hallaba a punto de estallar.

Finalmente, detuvo su lengua, y la condujo hasta la boca de Sakura, que seguía tumbada sobre la mesa, aun no repuesta. La jade le respondió habidamente, aumentando su deseo, su necesidad de hacerla suya.

Acomodándose de pie, aun extremo de la mesa, acerco la cintura de Sakura hasta la suya propia. No hizo falta que dijera nada, pues la joven adivino sus intenciones, y colocó sus piernas cada una por encima de sus correspondiente hombros.

El miembro del joven, completamente erecto, bombeaba sangre cuando se introdujo en ella, de una sola estacada. Sakura gimió de placer por ello, y él también lo hizo.

Por último comenzó a bombear dentro de ella, con fuerza, como si cada vez que lo hiciera fuera a ser la última. Ambos gemían. Sakura sintió, quizá por la posición el la que se encontraban, que nunca lo había tenido tan dentro de si misma como ese día.

El orgasmo se acercaba a ellos a una velocidad impresionante, y ella no pudo resistirlo más, necesitaba sus labios. Con sumo esfuerzo, mostrando la elasticidad que sus entrenamientos ninjas le habían proporcionado, se acerco a él, y lo beso con furia.

Tras varios momentos, no le quedo más remedio que separarse a tomar aire, y fue es ese instante, justo en ese instante, milésimas de segundos antes de que él se derramara, milésimas de segundos después de que sus labios se hubieran encontrado, cuando lo supo, supo con exactitud que le ocurría, y el motivo de sus vómitos y desmayos, y justo después, él se derramo, haciéndola gritar de placer, haciéndola olvidar, esparciendo su esencia por todo su ser.

* * *

Espero k os haya gustado mucho el capp y prometo subir el siguiente antes de k acabe la semana!!

Besos, espero vuestros reviews, By


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y aka os dejo la conti:

**Contestación a los reviews anónimos:**

**akyra592**: hola!! Jaja! Si a mi también me gustaria revcibir esa bienvenida xD Me alegro k te gsutara el capp y te gradezco muchísimo tu reviews. Bss, te cuidas, BY

**menxx**: hola amiga! Me alegro mucho k te suga gustando el fic y te agradeazco en el alma tus reviews. Espero k te vaya muy ien en tus vacaciones y k tenga algo de tiempo de pasarte a leerlo. Bss, nos leemos pronto, BY

**kimi-chan**: muchísimas gracias por tu reviews, me algro de veras de k te guste el fic. Nos leemos, BY

**yuriko-san**: hola tomodachi!! Te agradezco mucho tu reviews y me alegra un monton k hayas decidido leer este fic. Y decirte k tus suposiciones son acetadas, como veremos en ese capp. Espero k te vaya muy bien con tus vacaciones y las disfrutes mucho. Bss, te cuidas, nos leemos, By

* * *

La posición de la luna, filtrándose por la ventana, indicaba que debían encontrarse a horas avanzadas de la madrugada, sin embargo, Sakura había decidido esperar a que él estuviese completamente dormido y sumido en el sueño para hacer lo que sabía, debía hacer.

Lentamente se incorporó de la cama. Sus miembros estaban cansados, ávidos de un reparador sueño, y no era para menos después de todas las veces que Itachi la había hecho suya a lo largo del día y la noche, hasta quedar finalmente dormido, no obstante sabía que no era momento para dormir, antes de ello, debía asegurarse…, debía saber…, si sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

En caso de que lo fueran, no tenía ni idea de que hacer a continuación.

Tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible, dirigió sus pasos hasta el baño de la habitación, y una vez allí cerró la puerta con cerrojo; solo entonces se sintió lo suficientemente segura para afrontar sus respuestas.

Los vómitos, el desmayo, el malestar… todo ello tenía una fácil explicación, y se sintió estúpida por no haber reparado en ello antes.

Por otra parte, se negaba a creer, no podía hacerlo. Ella no estaba preparada para eso, no ahora que recién comenzaba a vivir, no ahora que había descubierto su capacidad de sentir… de sentir por él, por él; Itachi, ¿qué diría Itachi en caso de… que sus sospechas fueran ciertas?

No, no debía pensar en eso, no al menos hasta no estar segura al cien por cien de… Exacto, primero debía asegurarse, lo más probable es que estuviera exagerando las cosas; ¿no había dicho esa mujer que corrían virus por todo el pueblo?

Aun así, lo mejor era asegurarse, y no por nada ella había sido la mejor alumna de la gran Tsunade. Sabía el yutsu perfecto que debería realizar, aquel que la libraría de todas sus dudas.

Sentada sobre la taza del váter, dirigió una de sus manos hasta su estómago, aposentándola allí. Después, trato de concentrar la mayor parte de su chakra en ella, manifestándose este en una capa de verde brillante. Finalmente se limito a cerrar los ojos.

El yutsu era bastante sencillo. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, el chakra de su mano detectaría dos chakras distintos en su interior, y por tanto se tornaría en dos colores distintos. Si no… se limitaría a quedarse como estaba.

Los segundos pasaban lentamente y a Sakura le preocupaba que el propio Itachi fuera capaz de detectar los latidos de su corazón, de lo fuertes que sonaban.

Aproximadamente un par de minutos después, la kunoichi percibió que era el tiempo de abrir los ojos, y enfrentar la verdad.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando al frente, pero poco a poco se obligó a desviar la vista hasta su cintura.

Lo primero que sus ojos detectaron fue un chakra color verde, exactamente igual al que ella había creado; sin embargo, milésimas de segundo después, se percató de que no estaba solo. Un chakra, algo más pequeño, pero latiente también, de un poderoso color fucsia, brillaba a su lado.

Lentamente el yutsu fue perdiendo fuerza, hasta desaparecer por completo, y Sakura creyó que su fin había llegado, mientras todo se volvía negro a su alrededor y estaba a punto de caer desmayada.

No obstante, en el último instante, la figura de un bebe sin rostro atravesó su mente, forzándola a regresar a la luz.

No; ella no podía hacerle eso a su bebe, al ser que crecía en su interior. Un ser formado por ella, y por Itachi. No; ella no podía librarse de él, no podía… de lo contrario sería peor que los malditos que arrasaron Konoha y a su familia.

Instintivamente, dirigió su mano hacía su estómago, de modo quieto al principio, pero en brece comenzó a acariciarlo. Apenas podía creerlo, resultaba tan difícil de entender… y sin embargo, una vida cobraba forma dentro de ella, en sus entrañas… una vida que con el tiempo comenzaría a llamarla mamá, y a ser el principal motivo de su existencia.

Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, se hallaba perdida, feliz y triste al mismo tiempo…, y de pronto, lo comprendió todo.

Comprendió el motivo de los cambios sucedidos en ella durante lo últimos días. Comprendió porque de pronto su alma sintió que renacía de sus cenizas, porque todo había sido antes silencio y ahora se tornaba vida… Comprendió porque podía ser capaz de sentir otra vez… Pues no había sido ella quien operara el cambio, había sido el pequeño ser que crecía en su interior, cuyos latidos de corazón habían devuelto la vida a los suyos propios, proporcionándole diversidad de motivos para vivir, para seguir existiendo.

Era él, la pequeña criatura cuya esencia debería estar envolviendo todo su cuerpo, quien la había hecho despertar, volver a vivir, y solo por eso debía estarle agradecida.

No; jamás haría nada en su contra. Su bebe crecería sano y a salvo, su bebe llevaría una vida normal, alejado de los horrores que cubrían la de su madre, su bebe podría vivir, sentir, disfrutar la penetrante luz del sol, y ella haría lo que fuese necesario para que esto fuera así.

Sin embargo… ¿qué podía hacer?

Su vida, en esos momentos era… no sabía bien como describirlo.

¡Por Dios! Su propia pareja, el padre de su hijo, era un asesino a sueldo que trabajaba en una organización de mercenarios, de los cuales, ella misma formaba parte.

¿Podía permitir que su hijo creciera así, formando parte de todo ello?

Por otra parte, estaba Akatsuki, ellos no se fiaban de ella, de echo estaba segura que Itachi tenía encomendado vigilarla y notificar si operaba en ella algún cambio extraño… o peligroso. La exactitud con la que él atendiera esa tarea… bien, no se atrevía a aventurar.

En todo caso, ¿cómo reaccionarían ellos al enterarse? ¿tratarían de asesinar a su bebe, a ella misma?

Si, por supuesto.

Pero, ¿qué motivos tendrían?

Itachi.

Si ellos veían la posibilidad que Itachi pudiera encariñarse demasiado conmigo o con su hijo, entonces no dudarían en exterminarnos. Él era un punto clave en su organización, jamás lo arriesgarían por un simple peón como yo… menos aun por mi hijo.

Desde luego, no podía arriesgarme. Debía alejarme de allí, de ellos, debía ir a un lugar en el que mi hijo… y yo, estuviésemos a salvo.

Pero, ¿Itachi? ¿qué debía hacer con él? ¿debería informarle de mi embarazo, de mi decisión, y dejar que él mismo eligiese o no acompañarme?

No deseaba separarme de él… No; era algo más poderoso que eso. Le quería, junto a mi, junto a mi… nuestro hijo, lo quería con nosotros…, pero ¿qué querría él? ¿estaría dispuesto a abandonar lo que había sido su vida durante tanto tiempo… sustituirla por otra mucho más aburrida y monótona… en familia?

Familia… nuevas lagrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla al contacto con esas palabra, tan simple, pero tan valiosa.

Una vez su familia fue asesinada se juro a si misma, y a ellos, no volver a depender de nadie, esperar, simplemente, a que el tiempo pasara y la arrastrara junto a ellos.

Sin embargo, ahora… ahora sí deseaba una familia, por ella, pero ante todo por su hijo, porque a él no debía faltarle de nada…

Itachi… por qué dolía tirantísimo separarse de él… ¿por qué?

Separase de él… en el fondo sabía que no tenía otra opción, debía separarse de él, de lo contrario Akatsuki los perseguiría eternamente, y tarde o temprano, los alcanzaría, o al menos a alguno de ellos… si le aseguraran que ese alguien no sería su hijo, se arriesgaría, ¿pero así?

No, la vida de su hijo valía más que cualquier otra cosa, incluso su felicidad… felicidad, si, porque ella pensó que podría ser feliz junto a él, junto a Itachi… pero nada de eso importa ya, lo único relevante era la supervivencia de su futuro hijo, de esa criaturita inocente que ahora se formaba dentro de ella, sin culpa alguna, y que merecía una oportunidad, la oportunidad de llevar una vida normal, alejadas de los horrores que ella y su padre había sufrido…, la oportunidad de ser tan feliz como cualquier otro.

Aun así…, si Itachi aceptara irse con ellos, romper cualquier contacto con Akatsuki… pero ¿podría ella realmente pedirle a él que lo abandonara todo, absolutamente todo por lo que había luchado y sufrido la mayor parte de los años que formaban su vida?

No. No podría hacerlo; se sentiría egoísta si lo hacía, y probablemente él no lo olvidaría nunca, aun si lo hacía, ello no podría… la culpa y el remordimiento la acompañarían durante el resto de su vida.

¿Cómo podía pedirle que abandonara esa vida que tanto le llenaba y la sustituyera por otra, surcada de peligros y adversidades, en la que probablemente tendrían que vivir escondidos, con numerosas carencias de todo tipo? ¿Cómo podría hacerle eso al único hombre que había sido su apoyo durante los peores años de su vida?

Simplemente no podía, no era capaz…y tan solo le quedaba una salida.

Ella se iría, sí, sola; ella y su hijo, nadie más; se irían los dos a algún sitio alejado para vivir, lejos del mundo, de la civilización… algún lugar en el cual ni Itachi ni Akatsuki volvieran a saber de ellos… jamás.

La decisión estaba tomada, no había vuelta atrás.

Pero ¿por qué no era capaz de contener las lágrimas y los sollozos que salín desgarrados de su garganta? ¿Por qué dolía tantísimo saber que debía separarse de él, para no verlo más.

- Sakura, ¿estas bien? – la voz de Itachi se coló hasta ella atravesando la puerta. Saltaba a la vista lo preocupado que estaba. ¿Se preocuparía también mañana, cuando descubriera que se había ido, que no pensaba volver?

Negó con la cabeza, solo por una vez, solo por esta noche, no quería pensar en nada, en nadie que no fuera él… y ella… unidos bajo la luz de la luna.

Lentamente descorrió el cerrojo y abrió la puerta; sus manos temblaban.

- Sakura… ¿por qué lloras? – tal como esperaba el muchacho no había tardado demasiado en localizar los restos de agua salada impresos en su rostro. - ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Su preocupación por ella tan solo logró destruir los escasos restos de cordura que aun quedaban en su mente, y sin poder evitarlo se arrojó a sus brazos.

Una mueca de asombro turbo el rostro del joven, ella nunca solía ser tan afectiva, sin embargo, no tardo en corresponderle, y estrechar su cuerpo en un fuerte y consolador abrazo.

Los minutos pasaban, y ambos se mantenían inmóviles, abrazados el uno al otro. Finalmente Sakura se separo de él, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Gracias – la voz de Sakura se escuchó como apenas un susurró, sin embargo basto para que él la escuchara.

- No tienes porque darlas – contradijo el joven, algo confuso, pero mirándola a los ojos. Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- Por todo – explicó – yo no se que hubiera hecho si no llegas a estar a mi lado todos estos años… venía muerta, y tu me reviviste… gracias.

Itachi no supo que contestar, jamás imaginó que ella tuviese ese concepto de él. Sin embargo, eso no frenó su impulsó de tomarla en un fuerte abrazo, por segunda vez.

- Itachi… - llamó ella, después de un tiempo, el bajo la vista, hasta clavarla en sus ojos, ansioso por saber que iba a decir a continuación – Sabes que yo… - sus mejillas se tiñeron sonrosadas a causa de la vergüenza, y él no pudo menos que sonreír a causa de ese gesto tan infantil – desde que llegue aquí, desde nuestra primera vez… mi primera vez – corrigió – nunca he sido de otro, ¿sabías verdad?

Una mueca de asombro turbo los ojos del joven. No es que pensase que ella le estaba mintiendo, pero en numerosas ocasiones el Akatsuki le había encomendado acostarse con varios tipos y robarles información… Además, cuando le preguntaba, ella misma afirmaba que era así.

- Pero… dijiste… - tartamudeo, realmente estaba sorprendido.

- Mentí – fue la única palabra que ella pronunció, e instantes después, ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso.

Fue un beso lento, completamente distinto a cualquier otro que pudieran compartir anteriormente.

Sus labios se rozaban, solo eso, hasta que finalmente Itachi pidió permiso para morderlos, suavemente, como si se tratasen de labios de cristal.

Su lengua se introdujo en la boca de ella, mientras sus brazos la estrechaban con fuerza hacía él, sintiendo su calor, los agitados latidos de su corazón.

Finamente se separaron, en busca de aire.

Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, Sakura se acercó hasta el, y apoyó su mejilla en su pecho desnudo, escuchando su respiración, como si de una nana se tratará. Itachi no pudo resistirse más, y la rodeó con sus brazos.

Pasados unos minutos, lentamente, Sakura despegó su mejilla y comenzó a recorrer la piel de su pecho con los labios, suavemente, muy suavemente.

Su lengua hacía cosquillas sobre la piel de Itachi, sin embargo este no deseo interrumpirla. Jamás Sakura lo había acariciado de ese modo, con tanta ternura, como si desease que sus almas, y no solo sus cuerpos, fueran uno.

Finalmente no pudo resistirlo más, y la tomo del mentón hasta juntar sus labios nuevamente, con suma ternura.

Con delicadeza la tumbo sobre la cama, sacándole la parte de arriba de su pijama, y comenzó a besarla, tal y como ella había echo antes con él.

Recorrió con sus labios cada milésima parte del cuerpo de ella, desde la suavidad de sus pies, alzándose hacía sus muslos, estómago, pechos, cuello, orejas… y finalmente de retorno a la boca.

Sakura gemía de placer y excitación, pero ante todo sentía como una extraña sensación se agrupaba en su pecho y estómago… jamás creyó que un sentimiento así fuera posible.

Largo rato estuvieron besándose, mientras sus manos recorrían al completo el cuerpo del otro… la excitación crecía por momentos, pero ante todo, la necesidad de entregarse al otro, de sentirse uno, de hacerse el amor.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron, al mismo tiempo que Itachi se introducía en ella.

El placer comenzaba a nublarles el juicio, sus manos permanecían unidas, los jadeos lo llenaban todo… Sus pieles, húmedas a causa del sudor se apegaban la una a la otra… ambos inspiraban el aroma del otro, con la inherente necesidad de grabarlo en sus mentes.

El clímax del placer se cernía sobre ellos, ambos podían sentirlo, con más plenitud que nunca…

- Sakura – a pesar de los jadeos Itachi se esforzó por hablar – siempre estarás conmigo, ¿verdad?

Sus palabras golpearon a la jade al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo la impulsaba a soltar un gemido. Jamás le había pedido algo parecido, ¿por qué debía hacerlo precisamente ahora?

Porque en esta ocasión todo había sido diferente… Sin embargo, a pesar de que hubiera dado su vida por poder contestarle que si, no podía… no podía porque era algo mucho más importante lo que estaba en juego.

No obstante, al mismo tiempo que el orgasmo invadía su cuerpo, poco antes de que Itachi se derramara en su interior, comprendió que había algo que si podía asegurar, pues a pesar de no haberlo descubierto antes, sabía con seguridad que era cierto.

- Itachi… yo – jadeaba, el mundo daba vueltas y diversas luces y colores nublaban su mirada, estaba a punto de perder el control – Te amo…

Su declaración quedo sellada con un gemido, un gemido de ambos, sonando al unísono, junto antes de dejarse caer, sin fuerzas, uno encima el otro.

Sakura dejo su cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de él, al mismo tiempo que Itachi la rodeaba en sus brazos.

La jade se encontraba exhausta, sin fuerzas… lo único que pudo hacer fue permitir que sus ojos se cerraran y su mente quedara inundada de diversas imágenes y recuerdos felices… pero nada como esa noche, porque esa noche, por primera vez, había hecho el amor… con el hombre que amaba.

- Y yo a ti… - fue el susurró, la contestación, que pudo haberlo cambiado todo, de no ser que ella ya estaba dormida, y no fue capaz de escucharlo.

Dándose cuenta de ese hecho, Itachi la acomodo entre las mantas, mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos, y hundía su cabeza en el lindo cabello rosado que ella poseía… realmente era un ángel, el ángel que llegó a su vida para iluminarla, para hacer luz donde solía había oscuridad…

Era su ángel, y no pensaba permitir que nadie lo apartara de él, aunque tuviera que darlo todo a cambio… incluso su propia vida.

* * *

Reviews??


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!!

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a **omtatelo**, **PolinSeNeKa** (me alegra mucho saber que sigues el fic desde hace tiempo y k te gsuta, igualmente muchísimas gracias por ese expléndido reviews, conseguiste subirme los animos!), **Joanin **( de veras muchas garcias por tu reviews, me alegra saber que te gsuta tanto el fic),**Sakisaysakura23****, kimi-chan (**muchitas gracias por tu reviews y te diré que no suelo dejar a un bebe sin su padre, asi k no te preocupes… xD), **akyra592 **(me alegra ver k te emociono el capp, la verdad casi llore yo también mientras lo escribia… y muchísimas gracias por tu reviews), **Namine1993****, Hikari Uchiha **(muchímas gracias por el reviews pero me temo que no voy a poder cumplir tu petición de que no se separen… eso si, k se reencuentren más tarde es otra cosa… mejor lee el capitulo xD) **lupita **(gracias por el reviews y no te preocupes, yo tabién quiero que itachi sea feliz, solo que antes le haré sufrir un poquito xD), **javiitha-sxs**, **thebettersanimes****,** **jennhigurashi** (me laegro mucho k te guste el fic y mil gracias por el reviews), **z.mari**y**Bongio****.**

Y ya que conteste los anónimos y agradecí a todos… k disfruten del capi!!

* * *

Sakura se encontraba recostada sobre la cama, sus ojos cerrados era prueba de que su mente todavía se negaba a despertar, sabía de antemano que ese día no iba a ser tan sencillo de sobre llevar como los demás, y todavía no se sentía preparada para enfrentarlo.

Aquel día era especial, a pesar de que nadie lo supiera en exclusión de si misma, aquel día se cumplía un año desde que Sakura había hecho el amor con Itachi, por primera y última vez. Un año desde que sus labios pronunciaron la confesión que le cambiaría la vida, y aun en sueños, sus palabras resonaban en sus oídos tan suaves y verdaderas como la única vez que las pronuncio: _Itachi, te amo..._

oooooOOOOOooooo

Durante aquel tiempo, la ojos jade se había trasladado a vivir a algún rincón escondido del país del agua, a una pequeña casa de madera que había podido comprar con un no hasta entonces conocido testamento, en el que Tsunade le heredaba todas sus pertenencias, las cuales estaban destruidas, pero también una pequeña cuenta bancaria de la que Sakura había obtenido lo suficiente para que a su pequeña, de apenas tres meses, no le faltara nunca de nada.

En la casa vivían ella, su hijita, y el aya de esta, quien se ocupaba de cuidarla mientras Sakura atendía la casa o, excepcionalmente, se retiraba a trabajar como médico durante un par de semanas para conseguir dinero.

Eso último lo hacía bien poco desde que su hija nació, pues deseaba estar a su lado todo el tiempo, protegiéndola, o simplemente disfrutando de su pequeño cuerpecito pegado al suyo y de sus dulces manitas recorriendo su pelo, el cual, con su color tan extraordinario, se había convertido el juguete preferido de su bebe.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de la inmensa felicidad que su hija le proporcionaba, el vació que había sentido al separarse de Itachi, no lograba cerrarse, por el contrario parecía extenderse más y más conforme el tiempo pasaba.

Sabía que había hecho lo correcto, lo correcto para que su hija creciera a salvo y feliz, pero en ocasiones no podía evitar preguntarse que habría sucedido si las cosas se hubieran desarrollado de manera diferente, si le hubiera dicho la verdad a Itachi, si este hubiese sabido la verdad sobre su hija.

Bien, lo cierto es que la decisión ya había sido tomada, y ahora no era momento de cambiarla. Aprendería a vivir con las consecuencias de sus actos. Después de todo, no estaba sola, su pequeña hija estaba con ella.

Esas eran las palabras que se repetía cada noche hasta la saciedad, aquella que intentaba creer con todas sus fuerzas.

oooooOOOOOooooo

El llanto de un bebé resonó en la habitación, obligando a Sakura a despertar finalmente, y abrir los ojos al futuro, su futuro..., su hija.

La niña era bastante tranquila, seria para su edad, como si a sus tres mesecillos tratara de imitar el comportamiento de un adulto. En cierto sentido a Sakura le recordaba a su padre, a pesar de no saber exactamente como era este de niño, lo visualizaba como a Sasuke kun en sus días de infancia, solo que algo más... encantador, si había alguna forma de describirlo.

Generalmente permanecía en silencio, solo cuando Sakura estaba a su lado se permitía reír enseñando la única paleta que empezaba a crecer en su dentadura.

Del mismo modo, solo había tres cosas que la hacía llorar: la primera cuando tenía hambre, la segunda cuando había que cambiarle, y la tercera cuando reclamaba la atención de su mamá para jugar con ella. Teniendo en cuenta la hora y el olor de la habitación, Sakura se inclinó por la primera.

Presurosa se levanto de la cama y tomo al bebé en brazos de su cuna.

- Ssss... – la silencio, meciéndola entre sus brazos – tranquila cielo mío, la mamá te va a dar de comer ahora, ¿de acuerdo? – sorprendentemente la pequeña calló ante las palabras de su madre.

Sakura se sentó sobre su cama, apoyando la espalda en la cabecera de esta y permitió que la hambrienta boquita de su niña se acomodara sobre uno de sus pezones y empezara a mamar de él. La sensación era tan increíble, en esos momentos realmente se percataba de que su hija era el ser que más amaba en el mundo, aquel que se creó y creció en su interior, aquel que le devolvió la paz y la cordura a su alma.

Sin embargo, era también en esos momentos cuando más extrañaba a su padre, a Itachi, al amor de su vida.

Siempre ocurría lo mismo.

Se visualizaba a ella y a su pequeñita hijita, tal y como estaban ahora, solo con una diferencia: Itachi se encontraba con ellas. A su lado, acariciándole la espalda, contemplando el rostro de la pequeña mientras mamaba la leche de los pezones de su madre, formado una familia. Familia... la única cosa que nunca podría ofrecerle a su hija..., ni a ella misma.

Su mente regresó a la realidad al percatarse de que la pequeña había dejado de alimentarse, es más, se había quedado dormida.

Con sumo cuidado empleó un delicado pañuelito para limpiar un pequeño rastro de leche que había quedado sobre su mejilla, y sin deseos de llevarla a su cuna, la estrechó entre sus brazos y permitió que durmiera con ella.

Eso era algo que hacía muchas veces, la presencia del cuerpo caliente de su hijita acompañándola la ayudaba a superar al sensación de perdida, especialmente en esas noches que se despertaba aterrada debido a sus pesadillas y buscaba la presencia fuerte y protectora de aquel que siempre la calmaba cuando eso sucedía.

- Itachi... – el susurró escapó de sus labios acompañado de una lagrima de sus ojos.

Lo extrañaba tanto.

Su cuerpo, su sensación de calor, de protección...

Extrañaba sus besos, sus caricias, su cuerpo; extrañaba poseerle, ser suya, en algunas de esas excitantes sesiones de sexo que practicaban, pero ante todo, extrañaba hacerle el amor, tal y como lo habían hecho la noche en la que se separaron.

Sus besos recorriendo su cuerpo, sus manos acariciando su rostro, su lengua haciéndola temblar de placer... Ante todo, sus abrazos, el modo en que el la abrazaba por las noches, después de haberla hecho suya, de ese modo tan protector y celoso al mismo tiempo, como si con ese gesto ahuyentara a cualquiera que tratara de arrebatársela, de hacerle daño, como si de ese modo se asegurara de tenerla siempre a su lado.

Sakura detuvo ese pensamiento, ¿qué sentido tenía hacerse más daño del que ya sufría?

Sin embargo una parte de ella pensaba que lo merecía, porque no había sido justo para él ser abandonado, sin siquiera una explicación; porque él la había cuidado todos esos años, y ella ni siquiera había sido capaz de decir adiós.

Tan solo una carta. Una carta agradeciéndole lo que había hecho por ella; ese fue su único despido. Tampoco hubiera sido capaz de decir algo más, si le hubiese explicado lo que ocurría y él le hubiese pedido que no se fuera, ella habría obedecido, no habría sido capaz de alejarse como sabía debía a hacer. Por ese motivo prefirió despedirse con una carta; porque era demasiado cobarde, porque lo amaba demasiado.

Por otra parte, ni siquiera conocía los sentimiento que él le profesaba. Sabía que no lo amaba, eso siempre lo había sabido, sin embargo, aquella última vez, aquella pregunta...

_Sakura, siempre estarás conmigo, ¿verdad?_

Aquella pregunta había logrado confundirla, además de lastimarla, pues nunca había descifrado su significado. Él no la amaba, pero la quería a su lado... ¿qué podía significar? Cariño, apego, aprecio, necesidad... todos aquellos sentimiento que ella misma había sentido por él, antes de que estos evolucionaran hasta convertirse en una única palabra, en mil sentimiento diferentes, _amor._

No; No debía torturarse de ese modo. Debía sacar a Itachi de sus pensamientos, o al menos recluirlo dentro de ellos. No podía permitirse el lujo de llorar día a día por él, no cuando tenía una hija en la que pensar.

Firme y decidida la kunoichi secó las lagrimas que bañaban su rostro y se incorporo de la cama. Tal y como pensó en un principió, aquel día iba a ser muy largo.

oooooOOOOOooooo

- Kaede san – Sakura se encontraba en la cocina, pelando las patatas para la comida, mientras se dirigía al aya de su hijita – tengo que salir antes de comer, no nos queda pescado y creo que iré al lago a recoger unos cuantos. ¿Podrás encargarte de la pequeña?

- Claro Sakura, no te preocupes – aceptó la anciana – Esa preciosidad estará a salvo conmigo.

La kunoichi asintió, realmente había tenido mucha suerte de encontrar a alguien como Kaede san para cuidar se su pequeña. Le debía estar muy agradecida.

Escasos momentos más tarde Sakura abandonaba su hogar y tomaba dirección al lago.

Siendo sincera, la escasez de pescado no había sido el motivo principal para esa excursión.

Simplemente, y por raro que pudiera parecer, necesitaba unos instantes a solas, alejada de todo, inclusive su hija. Confiaba en que el aire puro y el olor a hierba fresca le harían recuperar el control que tan estrepitosamente había perdido esa mañana al permitirse pensar en él de modo tan preciso y extenso.

Eso no le convenía, ni a su hija tampoco. Llorar las heridas del pasado tan solo sería un obstáculo para desarrollar su presente, así como el de su hija. Lo sabía por experiencia.

Pero era doloroso, al igual que lo había sido descubrir que toda su familia, todas las personas que significaban algo para ella, que formaban su mundo, estaban muertas. Y sin embargo, con el tiempo había logrado superar ese dolor, y aunque la herida seguía presente, ya no se resistía a ella, ahora formaba parte de si misma, una parte importante de si misma, pero ya no como herida latiente, sino como marca de lo que el pasado le había deparado.

Confiaba que con Itachi sucediera lo mismo.

Ella lo amaba, de eso no había duda, y sabía con seguridad que por muchos años que pasaran lo seguiría amando. No obstante, confiaba que con el tiempo ese amor dejaría de ser doloroso para transformarse en una parte de si misma, de su esencia. Pero para lograrlo, debía evitar que sus pensamientos se centraran en él día a día, constantemente. El único problema residía, en que eso era algo tremendamente difícil de lograr.

Lo extrañaba tanto. Había tantas cosas que le recordaban a él, especialmente cuando miraba a su hija, la hija de ambos…

Perdida entre sus pensamientos, Sakura dejo de andar; había llegado al lago.

Ese lugar era realmente hermoso, rodeado de árboles, fauna, flores exóticas…. El lago se habría ante ella inmensamente grande, tanto, que parecía no tener fin. El bosque quedaba a sus espaldas y el prado servía al lago como la arena servía al mar.

Sin pensárselo mucho, Sakura se acomodo en el césped, a horillas del agua.

Permitió a su mente perderse en sus recuerdos, solo que en esa ocasión la dirigía hacía los recuerdos alegres, aquellos que no le causaba daño recordar: su infancia, sus amigos, la escuela ninja, el equipo siente, la marcha de Sasuke y dolor que ello supuso… en esos momentos odiaba a Itachi aun sin haberlo visto; o culpaba de la marcha de su hermano, de haberlo alejado de ella.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, ese no era un terreno por el que quisiera indagar, pues sabía de sobras donde concluía.

Pero es que… lo echaba tanto de menos, y hoy era su aniversario… un año desde la última vez que lo vio. Sabía que se hacia daño, la parte lógica y racional de su mente le indicaba que abandonara el camino si no quería sufrir. Pero su corazón… su corazón lo llamaba, gritaba su nombre, protestaba, no le importaba sufrir, no le importaban las lagrimas, lo único que deseaba era decir su nombre, visualizar su cuerpo, sentir su aroma, inundarse en sus recuerdos, invadirse de su chakra como tantas otras veces había sucedido, como sucedía cada vez que la hacía suya.

Era extraño; anteriormente, y por mucho que se esforzara, apenas lograba visualizar una imagen difusa, una copia imperfecta, lejana e irreal. Sin embargo, ahora, con los parpados fuertemente cerrados, casi podía recrear la perfección de su figura, su irresistible y único aroma…, incluso su chakra.

Su chakra. Eso no era posible, nunca había logrado recrearlo, mucho menos de modo tan nítido y real, tan cercano. Sino fuera por la imposibilidad del ese hecho, juraría que el propio Itachi estaba junto a ella, a tan solo uno pasos de distancia. Pero eso era imposible, imposible, imposible ¿o no?

Temblando, lentamente, Sakura permitió a sus ojos ver la luz. Por un instante, su mirada jade se detuvo en el suelo, en la hierba que había a apenas unos centímetros de ella, sin embargo en un arranque de valor, y repitiéndose a si misma que aquello era una locura, alzó los ojos completamente, hasta quedar atrapada en su mirada… en su oscura y perfecta mirada, aquella que tanto había añorado.

- I… - no podía, la emoción era demasiado poderosa. Aquello era imposible, debía ser…imposible: tan solo una..., una alucinación. Si, eso era. No había otra explicación posible, y sin embargo se forzó a hablar. – Itachi…

La palabra voló de sus labios arrastrando consigo la losa que momentos antes anegaba su corazón. Y él no se fue, siguió allí; no era una alucinación.

- Sakura, ¿tanto te asustas de verme? – su voz era fría, y ella no sabía como actuar. Sus ojos parecían vacíos, carentes de expresión.

Sin embargo, Sakura se dio cuenta del sentido de su pregunta. Ella estaba temblando, todo su cuerpo temblaba, y no era capaz de controlarlo. Intentó explicarle, pero tampoco tenía control sobre su voz, no obstante él continuó hablando.

- ¿Tanto te asusta ver al hombre al que traicionaste, jurando amor, para después aprovecharte de su confianza, robándole los papeles que involucran a su organización en numerosos actos criminales, hasta cederlos finalmente al mejor postor, a tu amante oculto?

* * *

Hola!!

Espero k os haya gustado este capi y os kedeis con ganas del siguiente.

Como ven itachi ha regresado, pero no parece el mismo y acusa a sakura de cosas que evidentemente no ha hecho. ¿Adivináis quien tiene la culpa de esto?

Pues tendréis que esperar al siguiente capp para confirmarlo, xD

Tambien que sepais que el nombre de la niñera, kaede, lo tome prestado de inuyasha, porque como todos los familiares de sakura han muerto y no me conozco demasiados personajes aparte de naruto, pues… Pero vamos que no tiene nada que ver con kaede, solo imaginarosla igual fisicamente y de carácter y listo.

Y es todo por ahora, he aprovechado para escribir ahroa que el jefe se ha io aun recado, así que lo subo antes e que regrese, By

5


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!!

Bueno, no me lapiden, se que no tengo excusa tanto retraso, pero les prometo que a partir de ahora volvere a actualizar más rápido. Fue solo que el trabajo, las vacaciones y el magnifico Edward Cullen ocuparon todo mi tiempo, pero ya se termino, a partir de ahora actualizaciones muy seguidas, palabra!

Constestación de los reviews anónimos!

**yoko hatake, **(amiga, me alegra mcuho saber que te gusta el fic, y tambien me disculpo por la tardanza, peor como vez ya actualice, asi que prometo no hacer esperar más la próxima vez)

**menxx, **(tenes razón, jaja, desaparecí, peor ya era regrese a la historia, y prometo no desaparecer más si ustedes no me dan su permiso xD Mucha sgracias por tu reviews y me alegra mucho saber que te gusta la historia!)

**kimi-chan**(hola tomodachi! Y mil perdones! No se como disculparme, me mandaste un montón de reviews y yo seguí sin actualizar. Si te consuela fue el ultimo que enviaste, diciendo que ya llevaba 20 días sin nada nuevo, el que m obligó a continuar la historia. Espero que te gusten los nuevos capp y prometo actualizar muy seguido a partir de ahora. Bss, arigatou tomodachi! By)

**lina **(hola! Muchas gracias por tu reviews, a mi tambien me encanta el Itachi/sakura, se nota eh? K bueno que te guste su hijta, yo le tome mucho cariño a ese personaje! Bss, te cuidas, By)

**yuriko-san;)** (hola amiga!! Muchísimas gracias por tus dos reviews, y espero que te fsra muy bienen tus vacaciones. Me alegro mucho que te gustaran los capis, y no te preocupes, sakura se fue pero no tardarán en jutarse de nuevo xD),

**aravis** (hola!! Me alegro mucho ver que te gsuta el fic ahora que sabes que no es solo un shot, y si, la verdad es que a partir de ahora se va a poner más romántico, jaja, a mi también me gusta mas! Muchas gracias por postear y espero leerte pronto, By)

**akyra592**(hola amiga! Muchas gracias por tu reviews, y jaja, la verdad yo me tarde remonton en publicar asi que tu no te tienes que disculpar de nada. Y si, Itachi verá a su hija, pero habrá que esperar al siguiente capi, jaja! Te espero alla. Muchas gracias, By)

**jennhigurashi** (muchas gracias por tu reviews, lamento no haberlo continuado pronto, como tu dices, pero prometo que a partir de ahora si lo haré así. Gracias)

* * *

- ¿Tanto te asusta ver al hombre al que traicionaste, jurando amor, para después aprovecharte de su confianza, robándole los papeles que involucran a su organización en numerosos actos criminales, hasta cederlos finalmente al mejor postor, a tu amante oculto?

Las extrañas palabras que Itachi había pronunciado todavía no cobraban sentido en el interior de la mente de la kunoichi. De hecho, apenas era capaz de moverse, la emoción que la embargaba era demasiado poderosa para ser controlada.

Itachi, el hombre al que amo durante tantos años, el hombre que perdió hacía ya uno, el padre de su hija, el amor de su vida..., se hallaba ahora ante ella, hablándole, a tan escasos pasos que podría tocarle si extendía la mano. Era demasiado perfecto para ser cierto.

Ella había renunciado a él; con todo el dolor de su alma y a sabiendas de que nunca podría olvidarlo, lo había hecho, por el bien de su hija. Y ahora volvérselo a encontrar... era un sueño, un hermoso sueño hecho realidad.

- Itachi – el nombre volvió a escapar de sus labios, esta vez con una sonrisa, y un suspiro de alivio, un suspiro feliz, porque realmente él estaba allí, a su lado.

- ¿No me respondes Sakura? – la ironía de su voz era perfectible, y por primera vez Sakura presto atención a sus palabras. Una mueca confusa se dibujo en su rostro como respuesta. – Bueno, tampoco es necesario... Al fin y al cabo, ya se todo lo que tengo que saber.

- Itachi... – el dolor se reflejaba tanto en el tono de voz como en el hermoso rostro de la jade – No entiendo lo que dices...

No lo entendía. No entendía sus palabras. ¿Por qué demonios no se acercaba a ella, le decía cuanto la había extrañado, y le hacía el amor de esa mágica forma que ella tanto había anhelado?

En vez de eso, le hablaba de esa forma... de forma casi ¿cruel?

Pero no. Itachi no era así, ella jamás se habría enamorado de un hombre así.

Itachi era duro y taciturno, siempre preocupado por ella de forma silenciosa. Algunas veces era arisco y burlón, pero también sabía ser tierno cuando ella lo necesitaba. Sus ataques de celos lo hacían ver furioso, pero jamás llegaba a lastimarla. Era posesivo, cierto, pero se preocupaba por ella.

Había estado a su lado cuando nadie más lo estaba. La había apoyado todos esos años que ella fue un cadáver andante, le había brindado su ayuda, y le había mostrado todos los motivos por los que ella debía seguir adelante. Si incluso le había rogado que nunca se alejara de su lado, que la necesitaba con él.

¡Oh! ¿Acaso...? ¿Acaso sería su abandono la causa de su enfado?

Eso tendría lógica. Pero no. Había algo más.

Examino el rostro de Itachi todavía encogida sobre la hierba, y le estremeció la ira y el odio que sus ojos emanaban. No, ese no podía ser Itachi, _su_ Itachi.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó con voz débil.

El rostro de la kunoichi se hallaba contraído por la pena mientras contemplaba la bestia en la que se había convertido el padre de su hija. Pero él ignoró la pregunta.

Itachi la enfocó con sus ojos, mientras en ellos comenzaba a activarse el saringan, tornándolos de negros a rojos. En ellos brillaba el odio, la furia... y tal vez el regocijo ante la visión de quien una vez fue su amante, abovillada en si misma sobre la hierba, con los ojos cerrados, quizá a causa del terror, y varias lagrimas deslizándose sobre sus mejillas.

A pesar de saber que ella ya no podía verle, curvó sus labios en un sonrisa ante de hablar.

- He venido a matarte Sakura – no parecía una amenaza, era una simple comprobación de los hechos. Sin embargo, pareció enfurecerse por el poco caso que la kunoichi parecía hacer a sus palabras. Permanecía acurrucada en el suelo, temblando levemente, derramando lagrimas de profundo dolor. – Por supuesto, tú ya sabías que esto terminaría ocurriendo tarde o temprano. – Su voz ahora era más fría, calmada, pero peligrosa, como cuchillos afilados a punto de ser lanzados contra su diana – Los traidores siempre reciben lo que merecen.

Su voz destilaba odio, pero también impaciencia. Hubiera deseado que ella se levantara furiosa tratando de atacarlo; o al menos que se regodeara en su hazaña, que le gritase divertida lo idiota que él había sido por confiar en ella, lo fácil que había resultado engañarlo, y lo mucho que lamentaba que su último regalo de despedida – un potente veneno encharcando sus sabanas – no hubiese surtido efecto.

Por el contrario ella seguía ahí, desprotegida, sollozando con lo que parecía verdadero dolor, sin prestarle atención, sin importarle que aprovechara ese momento para matarla.

¡Joder! Se veía tan desvalida. Pero no, no debía confiar en ella, no otra vez. Si debía morir – pues no estaba completamente seguro de ser capaz de matarla – no sería como el estúpido que tropezó en la misma piedra dos veces. Moriría luchando, como un verdadero ninja.

Por ese motivo se acercó hasta ella, tomándola del pelo y obligándola a incorporarse. Su saringan atrapó sus ojos, pero no inició la siguiente fase.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora puta? ¿Tan sorprendida estás de que haya sobrevivido a tu invento que ni siquiera eres capaz de defenderte? – su rostro se hallaba a escasos centímetros del de Sakura, y mientras hablaba se acercaba para oler y saborear este - ¿O fue acaso que tu nuevo amante descubrió tu juego y te echo a la calle? ¡Zorra! ¡Mas que Zorra! Si.., fuiste muy buena puta mientras duró tu actuación, pocas de las tías con las que he follado en los últimos años han estado a tu altura. Casi me dan ganas de probarte otra vez... - Sus palabras eran crueles, enfocadas directamente a que fuera ella quien diera el primer golpe, pues él se creía incapaz de hacerlo. Funcionó - ¿Crees qué...?

El puño de Sakura se estrelló contra su mejilla impidiéndole continuar.

La kunocihci tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si todo se tratase de una pesadilla de la cual despertar una vez los abriera. Por otra parte, no deseaba ver al hombre que tenía en frente.

Acaso..., ¿acaso ese sería el verdadero rostro de Itachi, aquel que estando tan ciega no había llegado a ver?

No. Imposible.

- ¡Cállate! – la orden escapó de sus labios al mismo tiempo que se dirigía veloz hacía donde Itachi había caído, dispuesta a silenciarlo a base de golpes, porque no podía seguir escuchando. No podía. Era preferible morir, porque de seguir escuchando, se volvería loca.

Sin embargo, y tal como ella suponía, Itachi esquivó su ataque. La maternidad y todo un año sin hacer ejercicio estaban dando sus frutos. Con un poco de suerte, Itachi acabaría pronto con ella y no dolería demasiado.

Después de todo, durante años había deseado la muerte, y tan solo al final había hallado un motivo para sobrevivir: Itachi. Si ahora su motivo, deseaba matarla, ella no pensaba impedírselo, por el contrario, alcanzaría la muerte con gusto, deseosa de abandonar por fin la pesadilla que le había tocado vivir.

Sus golpes fueron perdiendo precisión y fuerza, lo extrañó era que Itachi tampoco parecía dispuesto a terminarla. Ella conocía el gran poder de su atacante, había entrenado juntos, si Itachi lo hubiera deseado ella ya estaría muerta.

Pero quizá él deseaba hacerla sufrir, alargar su muerte, prolongar su agonía...

Bien; ¿qué importaba? Ella ya no tenía nada por lo que vivir, ni nadie que la echara de menos. Nadie. Nadie... ¿Nadie?

Y de pronto lo recordó. Había alguien por quien vivir, alguien por quien seguir existiendo, alguien que la necesitaba... su bebe, su preciosa hija. Ella debía sobrevivir por el bien de su hija. Si ella moría ¿qué sería de esa pequeña criatura a la que tanto amaba?

Lo que era peor, si ella moría, e Itachi daba con la niña, ¿sería capaz de matarla?

Solo hubo de enfocar una vez los ojos rojos y ávidos de sangre de su oponente para saber que si; Itachi no dudaría en acabar con la vida de la pequeña en menos de un instante. Ni siquiera sabía que era su hija, ella se lo había ocultado. ¿Acaso era este un castigo divino por ocultar la criatura a su padre?

No importaba la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Ella debía sobrevivir, por el bien de su hija, debía de hacerlo.

Trato de serenarse en la lucha. Itachi se hallaba en la rama de un árbol, muy próximo a donde estaba ella. Ahora debía recordar todos sus combates juntos, sus puntos débiles, su estilo de combate.

Apenas le tomo un segundo reunir toda la información, y un segundo después iniciaba el ataque.

Itachi se veía sorprendido por su cambio en la lucha, ambos peleaban, pero Sakura iba ganando terreno. Aun así, la idea de que él se dejaba vencer, no desaparecía de la mente de la kunoichi, atormentándola.

¿Y si él realmente no deseara luchar? ¿Y si no quería matarla? ¿Y si prefería morir para salvarla a ella?

En cualquier otra situación había detenido la lucha, pero no ahora. Porque ahora, lo más importante era su hija, por encima de ella y por encima de su padre. Porque sabía que si lo asesinaba, jamás estaría en paz consigo misma, y su vida se transformaría en el peor de los infiernos; pero nada de eso importaba, porque ahora lo importante era su hija.

Los minutos transcurrían veloces y la energía de Itachi parecía disminuir rápidamente, mientras que Sakura parecía mantenerse.

Los golpes de la kunoichi atravesaban el cuerpo del hombre lastimándolo, pero la propia Sakura derramaba una lagrima por cada uno de ellos, pues si a él le atravesaban el cuerpo, a ella le rompían el alma.

Itachi se encontraba de pie en la rama de un árbol, con la espalda recostada sobre el tronco y los ojos cerrados, recuperándose. Su cuerpo sangraba por numerosas partes, y Sakura supo que era el momento de enviar el golpe final.

Reunió todo el chakra restante en su puño y se dirigió velozmente hasta él, quien ni siquiera hizo ademán de defenderse. En milésimas de segundo, la kunoichi atravesó todo el espacio que los separaba, y una fracción de segundo después, su puño se dirigió al pecho de su adversario, quien, a sabiendas de que iba a morir, abrió sus ojos para contemplarla una última vez...

Finalmente, Sakura detuvo su ataque, inmovilizada, atrapada en esa mirada negra llena de amor y ternura que tanto había extrañado.

No podía hacerlo. A pesar de estar traicionando a su propia hija, no podía matarlo, pues sería como matarse a si misma.

Inclinó la cabeza, derrotada. Él había vencido, ella jamás podría tomar su vida, aun costa de la suya propia. Las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, y las piernas le temblaban tanto que no estaba segura de poner sostenerse mucho más tiempo. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, esperando su final. Un final... que nunca llegó.

* * *

Bueno, debo decir que esta solo es la primera parte del capitulo, en realidad era solo un capitulo, pero se me hizo muy largo y lo partí en dos. La segunda parte ya la tengo escrita, y en apenas un par de día la cuelgo, prometido!

Además tendrá mucho, mucho más romance y logrará unir por fin a la familia dispersa.

Y ahorita mi ruego, no olviden los reviews, que fueron ellos os que me animaron a continuar en lugar de dejar la historia abandonada!

Besos a todos, By


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Hola gente!! Como prometí aki les traigo el nuevo capitulo, aunque en esta ocasión ando falta de tiempo y no me será posible contestar sus reviews, si lo hago tendría que esperar a mañana para publicar y creo que vosotros preferis leer ya el capi o no? Aun así me han animado muchísimo a actualizar rerapido, asi k se los agradezco mucho, muco, mucho a todos ustedes. Besos y disfruten del capitulo, BY

* * *

Sakura inclinó la cabeza, derrotada. Él había vencido, ella jamás podría tomar su vida, aun costa de la suya propia. Las lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, y las piernas le temblaban tanto que no estaba segura de poner sostenerse mucho más tiempo. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, esperando su final. Un final... que nunca llegó.

- Sakura... – la voz de Itachi resonó en sus oídos dulcemente. Ya no había odio ni rencor en ella. Se pregunto si quizá él ya la hubiera matado y ahora se encontraba en el cielo. Una suave mano sosteniéndola su barbilla y obligándola a alzar la mirada, le indico que sus sospechas no eran ciertas. – Sakura, ¿por qué?

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso necesitaba preguntárselo? ¿Tan poco la conocía para no saber la respuesta?

Ella lo amaba, se lo había reconocido la noche antes de marcharse. Lo amaba incluso por encima de si misma, más halla de su propia vida. Jamás podría destruirlo.

Sintió como su cuerpo desfallecía, al mismo tiempo que pedía el equilibrio. Iba a caer, lo sabía, y quizá no se levantaría nunca. Para su sorpresa, un fuerte brazo rodeando su cintura impidió que esto sucediera.

El tacto era cálido, omnipotente y dulce al mismo tiempo. Itachi la atrajo hacia si, y ambos cuerpos se acabaron rozando.

Había tantas, tantas preguntas que deseaba hacerle, tantas explicaciones que poder darle, pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para respirar. A él parecía ocurrirle lo mismo.

Se concentró en su cuerpo incapaz de afrontar su mirada; había varias heridas sangrantes que ella misma había provocado, algunas de ellas peligrosas.

Alzó una mano hasta rozar la más peligrosa de todas, que se hallaba en el pecho, a escasos centímetros del corazón. La acarició durante unos instantes, para después aplicar chakra sobre ella, tal y como le había enseñado Tsunade. La herida se cerró poco después, y Sakura se apresuro a hacer lo mismo con el resto.

Localizaba una, la acariciaba, y después la rociaba de chakra verdoso hasta que sanaba.

Permaneció así durante varios minutos, hasta que finalmente no quedaron heridas que sanar. Se encontraba agotada, pero había merecido la pena.

Sin embargo, todavía no se veía capaz de alzar la vista y enfocar a sus ojos; el miedo a lo que pudiera encontrar, la atormentaba.

Fue Itachi quien decidió por ella.

Con cuidado, cual si porcelana tratara, poso su mano en el mentón de su rostro, y lo alzó nuevamente hasta que sus ojos, jade y negro, conectaron y el mundo cruel que los rodeaba desapareció.

Ahora solo se hallaban ellos; sin mascaras, sin engaños, tan solo ellos, dos amantes enamorados a quienes el destino había separado. Su alma se lleno de quietud en el momento en que sus ojos se entrelazaron. Sus miradas denotaban paz, simpatía amor. Cualquier rastro de odio, ira o miedo, había desaparecido.

Ambos se abrazaron, tal y como habían soñado tantas veces en ese años de estar separados, tal y como creyeron imposible. Y ya no importaba nada, nada más que ellos.

La tensión fue demasiado fuerte. Tanto tiempo soñando ese momento, tanto tiempo imaginando que sus brazos la rodeaban de nuevo, haciéndola suya. Tantos meses separados, con la firme creencia de no volverse a ver jamás, creyendo el suyo un amor destinado al fracaso... Todo ello fue demasiado para Sakura, quien bajando nuevamente la vista, no pudo retener un sollozo.

- Shhh – la voz de Itachi era cálida de nuevo, aunque con emoción contenida – Tranquila pequeña... estamos juntos de nuevo.

Sus palabras parecieron reconfortar a la jade, quien se estrechó aun más contra él, del mismo modo que él aumentaba la presión de su abrazo.

Ninguno de los supo exactamente cuanto tiempo transcurrieron así, abrazados, amándose el uno al otro. Sakura apoyaba su oído sobre el pecho de Itachi, mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, e Itachi apoyaba su mejilla en el pelo de la jade, formando un abrazo perfecto.

Esta vez no hubo contacto físico, apenas unos besos depositados por el hombre en el pelo de ella; sin embargo, ambos se sintieron más cerca que nunca. No hacía falta sexo, ni tan siquiera palabras; bastaba con permanecer así, juntos, reposando el uno en el otro, permitiendo a sus corazones latir al unísono, con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndose el uno al otro, entremezclando sus chakras, haciéndose uno solo fuera de la corriente del tiempo.

Pudieron pasar horas, meses o incluso años. Para ellos tan solo fue un segundo, con la intensidad de todo un milenio.

Finalmente, unos leves ruidos acercándose, los obligaron a regresar a la realidad.

Para Sakura fue como si despertará de un sueño; uno de esos sueños de esos en los que no hay control del tiempo no el espacio, aquellos en los que transcurre la noche entera con nada más que una escena y poco movimiento. Hubo que regresar la mirada a sus ojos para asegurar que era real; que realmente estaban allí, juntos.

Sonrió y lo tomo de la mano, deseando no liberarlo nunca; sin embargo se obligó a concentrarse en el chakra que se acercaba; podría ser un enemigo.

No lo era. No era un enemigo. Ella conocía bien esos chakras: Kaede y... mi pequeña.

Ese pensamiento le hizo soltar la mano de Itachi como si quemara, y miles de dudas y miedos la embargaron de nuevo. No temía por ella, pero, ¿qué hay de su pequeña hijita? ¿estaría a salvo con su padre, o se volvería este contra ella? ¿le perdonaría el habérselo ocultado?

Todas las razones que la habían empujado a abandonarle anteriormente regresaron a su mente con más fuerza que antes.

Cerró nuevamente los ojos, pero esta vez no fue con afán de despertar de la pesadilla, sino en busca de respuestas. La confusión lo invadía todo, como una neblina y no era capaz de hallar la respuesta indicada. Nuevamente, no fue ella quien decidió, sino que él lo hizo por ella.

- Sakura – su voz era ronca, pero muy cálida; embriagada tal vez de amor y ternura. Al mismo tiempo que hablaba, la tomaba del mentón, y nuevamente la obligaba a acoger su mirada - ¿qué ocurre?

Y las dudas desaparecieron, porque en esa mirada tan solo había amor y ternura, y preocupación, y un irrefrenable deseo de permanecer junto a ella, quizá tan grande como el que ella misma sentía por él. Y supo en ese instante que él nunca la lastimaría, aun a precio de su propia vida, jamás le haría daño.

Tomo aire, y estrechando fuertemente su mano, le indico que descendiera del árbol. Ambos lo hicieron.

La jade depositó un suave beso en los labios de Itachi, muy suave, sin profundizar – ya habría tiempo para eso después – en esta ocasión, solo fue una caricia que le infundió fuerza.

- Espera aquí – indicó suavemente, al mismo tiempo que liberaba su mano del agarre al que ambos estaban sometidos. Sonrió, pero el rostro del hombre se crispo levemente, con desconfianza – por favor – rogó – Itachi asintió, pero todavía se veía inseguro. – Confía en mi – y cualquier atisbo de duda que el hombre sintiera en esos instantes desapareció.

Confiaba en ella, aunque tuviera todos los motivos para no confiar, aunque tras esos árboles estuvieran una docena de hombres armados dispuestos a entramparle, él siempre confiaría en ella, pues ella era su vida, y sin ella estaba muerto.

Sakura cerró los ojos unos instantes, feliz de que el confiara en ella, y no resistió la tentación de tomar aire fuertemente, aspirando su embriagador aroma, deseando impregnarse de él. Momentos después desapareció entre la espesura.

Itachi no escuchó como Sakura tranquilizaba a la anciana Kaede, pidiéndole que se tomara unos días de fiesta, ni tampoco observó la ternura y amor que Sakura empleaba al tomar a su pequeña hijita en brazos, rodeándola dulcemente con su mantita, cual de si su mayor tesoro se tratara.

Tampoco se percató del aumentó de latidos que se produjo en el pecho de Sakura, cuando su corazón empezó a bombear litros y litros de sangre, temeroso por lo que iba a hacer, impaciente por conocer la respuesta.

Por el contrario, permaneció inmóvil, en el lugar exacto en el que ella lo había dejado, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, rememorando la calidez y la ternura que Sakura había traído consigo al abrazarlo, al sanar sus heridas.

El sonido de un par de pies aplastando hojas secas le indicó que Sakura ya había regresado, pero no abrió los ojos, decidió esperar hasta que ella se acoplara de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Apenas unos instantes después la sintió, sintió su aliento rozando su rostro, y parte de sus brazos rozando su pecho. La necesidad de contemplarla le hizo abrir los ojos, y allí estaba ella, contemplándolo interrogante, con muda suplica en sus ojos y una esperanzada sonrisa en sus labios.

Pero no estaba sola, traía consigo un pequeño bultito entre sus brazos, un bultito que, a pesar de su pequeñez, ya destilaba chakra.

Confuso, Itachi apartó la vista del bebe y enfocó a Sakura, interrogante. La jade se apresuró a responder la pregunta no formulada.

- El motivo por el cual me fui... – la voz de Sakura se mostraba ansiosa, anhelante, pero Itachi todavía no era capaz de reaccionar.

Ahora comprendía muchas cosas. Sakura no se había marchado para obtener dinero a cambio de sus secretos, tal y como le había explicado el Akatsuki una y otra vez. Ella se había marchado porque deseaba formar una familia, y era evidente que con él nunca podría hacerlo.

No la culpaba, al contrario. La comprendía perfectamente.

Volvió a su mente el día que conoció a Sakura. Para aquel entonces era solo una niña, una niña asustada que lo había perdido todo y a la que no le importaba vender su alma a cambio de venganza.

Una niña desvalida, necesitada de cariño, de protección. Aun a veces se recriminaba por no haber sido más dulce con ella en su primer encuentro. Era tan sorprendente que no lo odiara.

Pero aquella niña perdida se había transformado en mujer. La mujer a la que amaba. A la que le hubiera gustado hacer feliz. Pero como toda mujer, más ella que o había perdido, necesitaba cosas que el nunca habría podido darle. Una familia, estabilidad, descendencia.

Aquella muchachita desválida, se había transformado en una mujer, y como toda mujer, merecía un hogar. ¿Cómo negarle eso cuando ya ella había perdido uno?

No podía. Habría sido un acto egoísta.

Pero, y eso era lo que más le dolía, un hogar no estaba únicamente formado por dos miembros; si había una hija, debía de haber un padre, y conociendo a Sakura como la conocía, ella jamás aceptaría tener una hija de alguien de quien no estuviese enamorada.

Una oleada de celos le corrió ante esa idea. El solo hecho de imaginar a otro hombre, acariciándola, susurrándole al oído palabras de amor, rozando sus labios, poseyéndola... lo volvía completamente loco.

Durante un instante tuvo deseos irrefrenable de eliminar a aquel individuo que la había hecho suya, y de ocupar su lugar. No obstante, logró serenarse.

Fuera quien fuese ese desconocido, de seguro que era un hombre mucho mejor que él. Alguien digno, alguien cuyas manos no estuvieran manchadas de sangre inocente, alguien que si pudiera proporcionarle a Sakura la estabilidad y la protección que esta necesitaba; alguien que la mereciera, que jamás la dejará sola.

Alguien mejor que él.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, tratando de superar el dolor que esta aterradora realidad le producía; pero él la amaba y le permitiría ser feliz, aunque con eso solo deseará la muerte.

Tomo aire, dándose fuerzas, y contemplo nuevamente a la criatura. Era un niña, y muy hermosa, al igual que su madre. De echo apenas tenía rasgos de... del otro.

Su pelo era rosado, semejante al de Sakura. Su cabecita ya se había igualado en proporciones con el resto de su cuerpo, pero ambos seguían siendo diminutos. Y tan frágiles... estaba seguro que el mismo podría romperla accidentalmente aplicando solo una milésima de su fuerza; aun así, el único sentimiento que le inspiraba era protección..., protección y ternura.

Porque no importaba el padre; ella era su hija, hija de Sakura, nacida de las entrañas de la mujer que amaba, y con solo mirarla sentía un extraño calor llenándole el pecho, cuyo significado aun no entendía.

Volvió a concentrarse en su cuerpo. Tenía una manos chiquitinas, chiquitas, con las que se aferraba a la camiseta de su progenitora; sus piernitas permanecían inmóviles, pues se hallaba dormida, acurrucada en los brazos de su madre. Y su semblante... tan solo reflejaba paz, ya que de alguna manera, el bebe era capaz de intuir que con su mamá, nada malo podría ocurrirle.

Sus ojitos estaban cerrados, y sus cejitas, de un adorable tono rosado, apenas comenzaban a aparecer. Una corriente de aire atravesó entonces el bosque, e hizo que la bebé se agitara. Itachi tuvo deseos de acariciarla y demostrarle que todo esta bien, pero se reprimió a duras penas.

Aquel no era su papel, y no debía hacer las cosas aun más complicadas.

Entonces, Sakura habló, y todo fue diferente.

- Su nombre es... Itari.

La bebé abrió los ojos, y por primera vez, enfocó con ellos a su padre, quien en el primer instante creyó estar viendo su reflejo, cuando dos preciosas piedras color negro, le atravesaron la mirada y parecieron detenerse en su alma.

- I... Itari... – su voz fue un susurró apenas audible, pero en esta ocasión, no retuvo el impulso de tomarle la mano. – Itari.

Con su mano, sostuvo la de ella, la de su hijita, mientras Sakura, feliz, los observaba a ambos con los ojos anegados en lagrimas.

Una nueva vida daba comienzo, y en esta ocasión, no incluía únicamente a la pequeña Itari Uchiha Haruno.

* * *

Bueno, pues como pometí en este capp hubo romanece y la familia se unió por fin. No estuve segur de poner un lemon entre ellos, lo tenía pensado justo para el momento en que sakura detiene su ataque, sin embargo decisdí que llegados a este punto ellos debían ser uno, si, pero no de fomra física, sino espiritual. Su relación, antes meramente físisca, a avanzado hasta un punto mucho más alto, donde el sexo ya no es el protagonista. Así que me decidí pr esto, espero que os haya complacido.

Segundo, el nombre de Itari se me ocurrió como una versión femenina del de Itachi, la verdad no se japones, pero a mi me suena bastante bien, y dado que Sakura pensaba que nunca más vería a Itachi se me hizo normal que nombrara a si a la pequeña como modo de honrarle y no olvidarse de él...

**Ahora una pregunta importante:**

Les gustaría que este fic tuviera un **final feliz**, **trágico**, o una mezcla de ambos... ? esk tengo algunas buenas ideas, en mi opinión los finales trágicos llegan más al corazón, pero por otra parte el tópico de felices para siempre también me agrada. Así que suelo quedarme con aquellos que hacen llorar pero que finalmente ambos acaban juntos. Pero sus opiniones también me serán valiosas para el final, que creo será dentro de dos capp, más epilogo por supuesto.

Y ahorita si eso es todo, nos leemos,BY

6


	9. Chapter 9

Hola!!

Primero k nada agradecer a todos vosotros los que me dejasteis un reviews, a saber, **Chihiro Shiba**, **Bongio**, **danae :P**, **menx**, **alexia1928**, **dokuro-asahina**, **Debi-chan**, **nessa-uchiha**, **yule**, **akyra592**, **jennhigurashi**, **Crazy One - Dark Angel**, **Martha**, **Hikari x Takeru**, **omtatelo**, **yen**, **deidara77**, **kimi-chan**, **javiitha-sxs**, **yuriko-san;)**, **anita-asakura**.

**A todos** vosotros mil gracias, sino fuera por vuestro animos no seguiría escribiendo tan rápido, porque les juro que la vuelta al trabajo me tiene estresada, pero es impensable abandonar la historia cuando cuenta con tan buenos y alentadores seguidores. Lamento no entretenerme más contestando sus reviews, pero en serioq ue no tengo tiempo, y aun así los he leido todos y les **estoy **muy, **muy agradecida**.

Que disfruten del capitulo.

* * *

El Sol brillaba sobre la hierba en ese hermoso prado, reflejándose en el rocío del césped e iluminando las piedras dispersas en el suelo, entre las cuales, podía distinguirse un hombre maduro, podría decírsele anciano guiándonos por los mechones blancos que recorrían su cabellera azul y por las arrugas que surcaban los extremos de sus ojos. Sin embargo, a pesar de las consecuencias de la edad, seguía siendo hermoso.

El hombre portaba en sus brazos un ramo de flores de cerezo, y parecía muy concentrado hablándole a su compañera, recordando el pasado.

- ¿Lo recuerdas verdad? – su voz era grave, cargada de emoción, pero con un toque emotivo al mismo tiempo, su sonrisa brillaba al hablar, aunque flaqueaba en los mudos silencios - Aquel fue el momento más trascendental de toda mi vida. Quizá también pudiera decir que fue el más feliz, pero hubo otros muchos felices desde entonces. Aquel marcó la diferencia. Me hizo abandonar la dolorosa creencia de que la vida es un desierto solitario sembrado de minas a las que hay que destruir para seguir sobreviviendo. Me enseñó, me enseñaste, y creo que tu misma también lo aprendiste, que verdaderamente, dependiendo de nuestras decisiones, se puede llegar a ser feliz. Y por supuesto que lo fui.

Por primera vez en toda mi existencia, tenía una familia, una auténtica familia, y no estaba solo. Ni siquiera éramos dos; sino que fuimos tres: tú, yo, y nuestra pequeña Itari, mi hija.

Mi hija; es posible que todavía no me acostumbre a ese termino. Yo, que siempre había andado solo, que me vi obligado a destruir a mi familia para evitar una guerra, que siempre me había considerado una escoria que no merecía nada… y ahora, había sido convertido en padre, bendecido con las más bella de las hijas, tan similar a ti, portadora de mi ojos.

Y todo te lo debía a ti; mi ángel. Porque sabes que eso es lo que eres, Sakura, mi ángel. El ángel que me saco de la oscuridad cuando el mismo estaba sumergido en ella; el ángel que se convirtió en mi esperanza, en mi compañera; el ángel que me hizo padre.

Jamás podré agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi, Sakura, y sin embargo, quiero que sepas, que jamás será olvidada.

Por supuesto, no todo fueron risas.

Recuerdo bien ese día, como después de acostar a nuestra hija, tuvimos que afrontar los hechos, las dolorosas pero necesarias explicaciones, que, sin embargo, solo sirvieron para afianzar más nuestro amor por el otro.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

El día comenzaba a oscurecer, sin embargo la pequeña familia, parecía inmovilizada en el bosque.

Sakura cargaba a la niña, mientras que Itachi tenía tomada su mano. Itari los miraba a ambos con sus hermosos ojos negros, resplandecientes de curiosidad, por ese apuesto extraño que la abrazaba.

Pareciese como si ambos tuvieran miles de cosas por decir, pero ninguno se atreviera a hablar, por miedo que al hacerlo, la imagen desaparecería y todo quedaría como un sueño.

Finalmente, fue la bebe quien rompió el silencio, con sus estruendosos y a la vez delicados llantos.

- Tiene hambre – se excusó Sakura con un gesto de impotencia – Será mejor regresar a la casa. - El hombre se limitó a asentir, sin embargo, cuando Sakura comenzó a andar, un relámpago de miedo e indecisión surcó su rostro. ¿Querría ella que él la acompañara? ¿Se disgustaría si lo hiciese? ¿Confiaría en él lo suficiente para mostrarle el camino, siendo que hacía unas horas había tratado de matarla? Fue Sakura quien solucionó sus dudas, deteniéndose, apenas unos pasos por delante y girando su rostro con una sonrisa – Vienes ¿verdad?

Su voz era frágil, pero también suplicante. Se esforzó por que no le temblara, pero no estuvo segura de lograr su objetivo. Si él se marchaba, ahora, después de haberlo visto…, no sabía si lo soportaría; por otro lado tampoco deseaba forzarle a que se quedara, si lo hacía, debía ser por voluntad propia o perdería el sentido.

Para su alivio, Itachi sonrió a sus palabras, casi como si estuviera aliviado por el ofrecimiento, y se apresuró a seguirla. No tardaron más de unos pocos minutos en llegar.

La casa era de madera, de un solo piso y no muy grande, sin embargo, estaba adornada con varias flores, especialmente flores de cerezo, y parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas.

- Se que no es muy grande, pero no debía llamar la atención – explicó Sakura, nerviosa – Además, tampoco he trabajado demasiado, y no quería despilfarrar todo el dinero que Tsunade me dejo en herencia.

Itachi simplemente asintió, con los ojos brillantes, y Sakura, que lo conocía lo suficiente, supo que estaba emocionado.

Él había tenido grandes cantidades de dinero y de lujos a su alcance, pero de poco le habían servido. Recordaba la casa de su infancia, del clan Uchiha, como una casa enorme desbordaba de riquezas, sin embargo, esas riquezas, no impedía que la casa fuera un lugar oscuro, tenebroso y frío, con su pequeño hermano como única alegría. Nunca, en ningún momento, había considerado esa casa como un hogar, y ahora se daba cuenta del porque.

El hogar, no era aquella vivienda donde grande y majestuoso, envidiada por sus conocidos. El hogar, es aquel lugar en el que te sientes seguro, feliz, rodeado de las personas que amas; por ello, aquella pequeña casita en la que residían Sakura y su hija, era, para él, el hogar más preciado de todos.

Sakura lo condujo en silencio hasta el salón, y lo invitó a sentarse en el sofá, mientras que ella hacía lo mismo en el otro extremo.

La bebe seguía llorando, y Sakura sabía que era necesario alimentarla, sin embargo, la idea de amamantarla frente a Itachi, le causaba una serie de estremecimientos diferentes. Él pareció leerlo en sus ojos.

- Puedo esperar en la entrada – ofreció. No deseaba incomodarla, por nada en el mundo.

Sakura rechazó la oferta, aun con las mejillas ruborizadas.

- No te preocupes. – sería una tontería hacerle salir, siendo que él ya la había contemplado desnuda santísimas veces, sin embargo de eso hacía ya más de un año y no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa.

Por otra parte, el embarazo había sembrado varias imperfecciones en su cuerpo, ¿las notaria Itachi? ¿la seguiría deseando al percibirlas, o preferiría regresar con sus otras amantes?

Esa idea le causó un fuerte dolor en el pecho, por lo que decidió no seguir pensando.

Lentamente, desabrochó la camisa que llevaba, y sin apartar la vista de la cara de su hija, desabrochó el sujetador liberando sus pechos.

La pequeña se dirigió veloz hasta el pezón de su madre, y empezó a mamar de él, mientras Sakura la seguía contemplando incapaz de alzar la vista y enfrentar los negros ojos de Itachi.

Efectivamente, el ninja contemplaba la escena fijamente.

En un primer momento, mientras veía como Sakura se despojaba de la parte superior de su ropa azorada, no había podido evitar sentir una pizca de deseo. Hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba el cuerpo de esa mujer, su mujer. Tantos meses anhelando tenerla de regreso, besar sus labios, acariciar su piel, hacerla suya…

Sin embargo, esa excitación inicial parecía haber desaparecido un segundo después de haber llegado. Deseaba su cuerpo, si, pero por encima de todo deseaba su alma.

Al contemplarla ahí, amamantando a su hija, a la hija de ambos, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas e incapaz de mirarle a causa de la vergüenza, su mayor deseo consistía en tomarla del mentón, alzar sus preciosos ojos jade y abrazarla, abrazarla hasta hacerla saber que no debía temerle en ningún sentido, ni tampoco sentir vergüenza, pues lo que más deseaba, por encima de todo, era permanecer a su lado, y al lado de Itari, como una familia, amándolas, a ambas, hasta el fin de sus días.

Finalmente, Sakura concluyó de amamantar a su hija, pues la pequeña se había quedado dormida.

- La llevaré a su habitación – indicó, pero tras ver el mudo anhelo de Itachi añadió – si quieres venir… así sabrás donde duerme tu hija.

Itachi asintió, serio, como siempre, sin embargo antes de acompañarla susurró un leve "gracias" que a Sakura le helo el corazón.

Ambos recostaron a la pequeña sobre la cuna, deteniéndose a observarla, y en un movimiento no premeditado, Itachi tomo de la mano a Sakura, reaccionando segundos después de haberlo hecho.

- Lo siento – se apresuró a disculparse; no deseba forzar las cosas. Pero Sakura lo acalló con una sonrisa y volvió a tomar su mano, recostando la cabeza sobre su cálido pecho.

- No hay nada de que disculparse – susurró con voz suave. – Absolutamente nada.

Itachi no comprendió muy bien el significado de esas palabras, pero intuyó que se refería a algo más que el haberle tomado la mano. No importaba, se sentía tan a gusto así, con su cuerpo apoyado sobre él, aspirando su aroma, sintiendo el calor de su piel, escuchando su corazón…

Sakura se giro lentamente, y permitió a sus labios dirigirse a los suyos, quienes los acogieron tibiamente, acariciándolos, grabando cada forma dentro de su mente.

El momento era mágico, y ninguno de los dos deseaba detenerse; estaban juntos, al fin, y nada más que eso importaba. Sin embargo…

- Sakura – la voz de Itachi al llamarla era suave, pero firme al mismo tiempo. Ella prefirió no escuchar, tenía miedo del futuro, de las explicaciones, tenía miedo de que él volviera a marcharse, y aunque así fuera, deseaba estar con él de nuevo, aun si solo fuera una vez; lo necesitaba.

Volvió a besarlo, acariciando su espalda, sus cabellos, su frente, palpando cada milímetro de la piel de su rostro, deseando grabarlo en su mente para poder recordarlo una vez él ya no estuviera.

Sus manos lo despojaron de la camiseta, y se centraron en acariciar su pecho, su espalda, su estómago. No era únicamente deseo lo que la movía, era… algo distinto.

Sus dedos recorrían su piel, electrizándolo, sus mejillas se apegaban a su pecho, en muerto afán de fusionarse; las lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos, y los latidos de su corazón pesaban como el plomo. Nuevamente dirigió sus labios a los de él, quien en esta ocasión no trato de detenerla, mas tampoco hizo nada por alentarla.

Itachi se encontraba extasiado; la piel de Sakura sobre la suya propia, acariciándolo, le hacía perder la poca cordura que le restaba. Sus caricias, el sonido de su corazón, la piel de su rostro sobre su pecho… el deseo de abrazarla era irrefrenable, pero se sentía incapaz de alzar los brazos, sus músculos no respondían.

Sintió como Sakura se introducía en su boca, anhelante, deseosa, pero todavía era incapaz de reaccionar. Las intensidad de sus emociones era demasiado fuerte, aun no era capaz de asimilar todo lo ocurrido en el día.

Sentía como Sakura cambiaba de nivel, preparada para entregarse a él, tal y como tantas veces había soñado, pero ¿era esta el momento indicado? ¿Cuándo ni siquiera era capaz de reaccionar, de ordenar sus emociones? ¿Cuándo el día de hoy seguía sin entrar en su mente?

- Sakura espera… - la voz salió como un susurró de su garganta, y ella no pareció escucharle. Trato de serenarse y humedecer sus cuerdas vocales antes de volver a andar – Sakura – esta vez su voz fue más grave y logró detener a la jade, quien le miró expectante, temerosa, con el dolor impreso en sus ojos. Él no pudo más que abrazarla. – Sakura… - la palabra sonó ronca, con emoción contenida – Sakura… - parecía ahogarse, hubo de respirar varias veces antes de continuar – Tenemos que hablar.

El miedo se intensifico en los ojos de la kunoichi e Itachi, al percibirlo, intensifico la fuerza de su abrazo.

- Sakura, si no nos detenemos ahora, sabemos lo que va a pasar – la agonía fue clara en sus palabras, por lo que la jade lo contempló confusa – y créeme que lo deseo tanto como tu, pero no sería justo. Se que eso no te preocupa en estos momentos, pero te importará después. Yo no puedo estar contigo ahora – el dolor que sus palabras provocaban en Sakura era demasiado, pero necesitaba proseguir, eso era lo correcto – Todavía no he asimilado este día; Sakura ¡quería matarte! No me digas que no siente dudas respecto a eso; y yo… tengo una hija – en esos momentos ya no era solo Sakura quien luchaba contra las lagrimas – y créeme que es algo maravilloso y especial, casi tanto como el tenerte de nuevo a mi lado, pero es algo que jamás pensé que ocurriría. Necesito… necesitamos tiempo, y respuestas antes de que ocurra nada.

Sakura parecía dispuesta a intervenir en ese momento, sin embargo, las últimas palabras de Itachi lograron silenciarla.

- Porque cuando ocurra algo, Sakura, cuando te haga mía, no es solo tu cuerpo lo que anhelo poseer – eso ya lo he tenido demasiadas veces – lo que ansío es tu alma, Sakura, tu alma y tu espíritu, tus sentidos, tus emociones, tu cuerpo… lo quiero todo de ti, Sakura, y para obtenerlo no debe haber dudas entre nosotros, y tampoco miedos.

Las palabras de Itachi la habían dejado estática, en shock, sin embargo, cuando recuperó la conciencia, cuando se percató de que no lo había soñado, no pudo más que asentir; y ambos, tomados de la mano, marcharon en pos de las respuestas que lograrían unirlos al fin.

* * *

Hola de nuevo gente, aprovecho para decirles los resultados de la encuesta:

Tan solo dos de ustedes desean un final trágico.

Hay varios que se decantan por un final feliz.

Pero la mayoría eligen una **mezcla de ambos**, incluyendo los clinex y el juntos para siempre.

Así que ese será mi objetivo por el momento, aunque creo que todavía tienen tiempo de votar lo que no lo hayan hecho.

Esto es todo por ahora, nos leemos, BY


	10. Chapter 10

Hola de nuevo almas mías xD

Aquí os dejo otro nuevo capitulo. De entrada os diré que **este capitulo** **no estaba dentro del canon del fic**, sin embargo, tras leer el manga shippuden y ver el gran horror que había creado Masashi Kishimoto asesinando a mi ídolo... pues bueno, decidí que Itachi merecía este capitulo, así que aquí lo dejo, **dedicado a la memoria de Itachi,** para quitarnos a todos la idea de que es un terrible asesino, porque eso NO ES CIERTO.

Agradecimientos a **menx**, **jennhigurashi**, **Debi-chan**, **yuriko-san;)**, **javiitha-sxs**, **deidara77**, **BONGIO**, **dokuro-asahina**, **anita-asakura**, **z.mari**, **kimi-chan**, **akyra592**, **Chihiro Shiba**, **Hikari x Takeru**, en serio chicas/os os los agradezco en el alma, son mi fuente de inspiración, xD.

* * *

- Sakura, ¿por qué te marchaste?

Las palabras de Itachi la sorprendieron, no esperaba que el fuera a ser tan directo.

Ambos se encontraban de vuelta en el salón, sentados sobre el sofá, solo que esta vez mucho más cerca y con las manos entrelazadas. Probablemente, si Itachi no la estuviera sosteniendo de ese modo, hubiera sido incapaz de contestar.

- Yo… perdóname. Nunca deseé hacerte daño, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por permanecer a tu lado, pero había algo superior a mi, algo que incluso merecía ese sacrificio: Itari. Cuando me percaté de que estaba embarazada, no supe como reaccionar.

Yo… hacía escasos meses que me sentía capaz de sonreír; incluso me sentía atada a la vida, deseosa de seguir existiendo. Y te lo debía a ti. Poco a poco, el lazo que antaño había sido meramente físico, se convirtió en algo más, en algo que, por desgracia, no fui capaz de entender.

Al principio pensé que era apego, costumbre… más tarde llegué a denominarlo necesidad, necesidad de estar cerca de ti, necesidad de tenerte a mi lado, de que me hicieras tuya. Necesidad, cariño y costumbre, y tal vez apoyó; eso es lo que creía sentía por ti.

No obstante, no tarde mucho en preguntarme si había lago más, porque me di cuenta, que si yo quería seguir viviendo, si de algún modo mi alma había regresado a mi cuerpo, era gracias a ti, y únicamente para estar contigo.

Entonces me pregunté ¿y si hubiera algo más? ¿y si se tratase de amor?

Pero rechacé esa idea, por el simple hecho de que eso no podía ser posible.

Cuando destruyeron Konoha, cuando aniquilaron a todos los que amaba, pensé, con seguridad, que jamás volvería a amar a nadie, de ninguna forma posible. Pero tu lograste refutar esa creencia, y el miedo a volver a sufrir, a perderte y volver a vivir la agonía que ya una vez casi me destruye por completo, me incitó a separarme de ti, a ignorar esos sentimientos.

No obstante, y de forma gradual, el temor desaparecía, y la necesidad de estar a tu lado superaba todo lo demás. Me di cuenta que estaba preparada para reiniciar mi vida, y deseaba hacerlo contigo, aun sin saber cuales eran tus sentimientos por mi. Me conformaría con tenerte como te había tenido todos esos años, y aunque no trataría de reprimir esos sentimientos, tampoco me fijaría en ellos.

Estaba preparada para comenzar una vida; me había costado más de cinco años conseguirlo, pero por fin estaba preparada. Y entonces, sucedió.

Llevaba Varios días sintiéndome mal, desmayos y mareos me asediaban, tu mismo lo viste, pero apenas reparé en ello. Hasta que tú regresaste, y estuvimos juntos; en ese instante no tuve ninguna duda de que era lo que me ocurría.

Me hice un jutsu médico especial y comprobé que en efecto, estaba embarazada.

Todos los pilares que había hecho hasta entonces se derrumbaron; me encontraba sola, asustada y perdida, y no sabía que hacer. Sin embargo, una vez comprendí la realidad, también supe que jamás dejaría que nada malo le ocurriese a ese pequeño ser que crecía dentro de mi; nuestro hijo.

Yo tendría a ese bebé, porque de alguna forma, el me había devuelto el alma. Yo lo tendría y lo protegería y mientras yo estuviese con él ningún mal le ocurriría.

Pero ¿cómo protegerlo en medio de esa vida que llevaba?

No era idiota; sabía perfectamente que Akatsuki no se fiaba de mi, sabía que tu misión era espiarme y advertirles en caso de notar algo raro, sabía que si se enteraban de mi situación, en el mejor de los casos, solo yo saldría con vida; y sabía que no podía permitirlo.

Mi bebé crecería sano, y lejos del universo maldito en el que se había formado su madre. Él llevaría una vida normal y feliz, aun cuando eso significara alejarme de ti.

En el mismo instante en que lo comprendí, sentí como un dolor me atravesaba el pecho, y comprendí hasta que punto eras necesario para mi, pero ya era tarde, la decisión estaba tomada, y por mucho que muriera por dentro, mi bebé era lo primero.

A pesar de ello, quise estar contigo una vez antes de marcharme. Y aquella vez fue… tan diferente; comprendí, por primera vez y sin duda alguna, que te amaba, por encima de todo, por encima de mi misma.

El amor que sentía por ti, era mil veces superior al que había podido sentir antes por nadie.

Había amado, a mis padres, a Naruto como a mi hermano, incluso a Sasuke. A el lo amé profundamente, pero era un amor diferente, un amor rosa, un amor de una joven que todavía no había experimentado el mundo.

El amor que sentía por ti, era distinto, e infinitamente superior; era un amor maduro, consciente, no solo nacido del corazón o la mente, era un amor que manaba del alma y absorvía mis sentidos.

En ese instante, lo hubiera dado todo, incluso a mi misma, por pode pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Por desgracia, ahora había algo mucho más importante que yo misma, incluso más importante que tu: nuestra hija.

Lamenté tanto no haberme percatado de mis sentimientos un poco antes, tan solo un poco, para disfrutarte unos días…, pero ya era tarde, y con todo el dolor del alma me obligué a partir.

Visité el cementerio de Konoha, cosa que hasta entonces no había tenido valor de hacer, y me despedí de ellos, dispuesta a comenzar una nueva vida sin mirar atrás; lastima que esa vida no estuviera completa.

Recogí la herencia de Tsunade, compré esta cabaña y la restauré yo misma.

Un día una anciana, Kaede, vino buscando trabajo y yo la contraté, pues dijo que tenía experiencia en partos, y así transcurrió este año, hasta tres meses atrás cuando nació la pequeña.

Yo estaba exhausta, pensé que no lo lograría, pero cuando Kaede me la mostró, cuando vi sus ojos, tan semejante a los suyos, comprendí que ya nunca más estaría sola, porque parte de ti, estaba impresa en ella.

Las lagrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de Sakura mientras hablaba, y los sollozos no se hicieron esperar una vez termino de relatar su historia.

Itachi todavía trataba de superar la tristeza que le había provocado sus declaraciones, pero sabiendo que lo necesitaba la abrazó con fuerza, tranquilizándola.

- Shsss… calma pequeña – su voz era ronca al hablar, el conocimiento del dolor que Sakura había sufrido esos meses atrás le dañaba el alma. Por otra parte, el saber que realmente lo amaba, que nunca lo había abandonado, que su corazón le pertenecí, era… embriagador, y se sentía egoístamente feliz por saberlo – Nunca más estarás sola, te lo prometo.

Sus palabras poco a poco fueron calmando a la jade, transformando sus sollozos en pequeñas lagrimas, cuando al fin pudo hablar, preguntó:

- ¿Y la tuya? ¿Cuál es tu historia?

Sus palabras borraron cualquier rastro de alegría que antaño pudiera poseer, y se sintió como un miserable al haber dudado de ella, maldiciendo su nombre por culpa de unos cabrones que lo engañaron. Pero el había sido tan tonto como para creer, y eso jamás podría perdonárselo.

Sus ojos adquirieron un odio homicida cuando comenzó a hablar, no obstante, procuró controlar el tono de su voz para no asustarla.

- Antes de contar nada, necesito disculparme contigo. Jamás fui un buen hombre para ti, Sakura. Tú eras apenas una niña asustada con el corazón roto la primera vez que te tuve entre mis brazos, y no supe tratarte como merecías, ni tampoco me esforcé en hacerlo.

Itachi sabía que ya era tarde para disculpas, y que Sakura no le recriminaba nada, sin embargo, necesitaba aliviar el peso de su consciencia, o de otro modo nunca estaría tranquilo.

- Itachi no… - Sakura parecía dispuesta a interrumpirle, y explicarle que ella jamás le había reprochado nada, y lo que es más, en ese primer momento, la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, ella no necesitaba a alguien que la consolará con palabras amables, lo que necesitaba era lo que él le proporcionó, sentirse viva. Sin embargo Itachi no le dio tiempo a explicarse, él necesitaba confesarle lo que sentía, absolutamente todo.

- Por favor. Necesito explicarme; necesito que conozcas mi historia antes de relatarte el resto. – Sakura asintió silenciosa, pues comprendió que Itachi necesitaba hablar, abrirse a ella, y por primera vez lo iba a hacer sin tapujos.

- Mi vida nunca fue fácil; desde niño siempre sobresalí por mis habilidades, lo cual me convirtió en el orgullo y la envidia de mi clan. Muchos me admiraban y deseaban ser como yo, lo que ellos no sabían era mi propio deseo de ser como ellos, un niño normal, un simple niño. Mi padre, como líder del clan Uchiha, me trataba como si fuera su trofeo, dedicando la mayor parte de su tiempo en instruirme y olvidando casi por completo la existencia de mi hermano menor, Sasuke.

- Sin embargo, a pesar de todos los halagos que me profesaba, jamás tuvo una palabra cariñosa para mi, y nunca, ni una sola vez, se molesto en acompañarme al parque, a los columpios, a jugar como cualquier niño de mi edad. A él solo le preocupaba mi entrenamiento, y el glorioso futuro que gracias a mi auguraba para si mismo y para el clan.

- Cabe decir que bajo esas circunstancias deje de ser niño muy pronto, o quizá nunca llegue a serlo. Jamás conocí de mis padres el cariño desinteresado o el amor fraternal que todo hijo espera y necesita; nunca pude tener amigos verdaderos, pues tampoco disponía tiempo para conocerlos. Crecí solo y apartado, y poco a poco yo mismo comencé a aislarme; rehuía a la gente y sus gloriosos comentarios acerca de mi, porque era comentarios vacíos. Ellos no sabían nada de mí, y si lo hubieran sabido, claramente no me hubieran envidiado como lo hacían. Quien sabe, quizá incluso llegué a odiarlos.

- Pero entre todos ellos, hubo alguien a quien si llegue a querer fuertemente, alguien por quien hubiese dado mi vida de ser necesario: mi hermano Sasuke. Al contrario que yo, Sasuke no fue ningún superdotado, y aunque es cierto que tenía grandes y poderosas habilidades ninja, quizá mejor que cualquier otro de su clase e incluso grados superiores, no era nada comparado conmigo.

- Eso lo irritaba, la sombra de mi perfección siempre oscurecía cualquier cosa que él hiciera, incluso el cariño de mis padres. Ellos, especialmente mi padre, siempre lo ignoraban a menos que fuera para criticarlo o compararlo conmigo. Por ese motivo se esforzaba tanto en superarme y dedicaba horas y horas a su entrenamiento.

- A pesar de todo, el era mi hermano, y me quería. No me quería por mis habilidades, las cuales envidiaba soberanamente, pues las consideraba la causa de la frialdad de mis padres, pero me quería, confiaba en mi y en que le protegiera, y probablemente era la única persona que realmente me quería por lo que yo era, y no por orgullo o interés.

- Yo sabía esto, y en cierto modo me sentía culpable porque mis padres lo hicieran sentir de ese modo, por ello siempre me esforzaba por cubrir sus necesidades afectivas e incluso trataba que papá lo tomara más en cuenta. Entre nosotros existía una complicidad; el era mi hermano pequeño y yo cuidaría de él, y me mantendría a su lado.

- Lo que Sasuke ignoraba, era yo también sentía algo de envidia hacía él. Él envidiaba mis prodigiosas habilidades y yo envidiaba su normalidad. Veía en él la infancia que yo siempre había anhelado, carente de problemas adultos y demás complicaciones. Y dado que yo no la había tenido, me juré a mi mismo que él si lo haría. Ese fue otro de los motivos por los que siempre me esforcé en que el estuviese a salvo, y feliz.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura brillaban intensos mientras escuchaba la historia conmovida. Realmente, en el tiempo que llevaba con Itachi no había pensado en él como el asesino de su familia, porque nunca se lo pareció. El pasado era pasado y ella misma huía del suyo, ¿por qué recordar el de él?

Sin embargo, ahora que comenzaba a comprender mejor a Itachi, y los visibles efectos que su infancia tenía sobre él, se preguntaba como había desembocado esa historia tan triste, pero al mismo tiempo llena de amor hacía su hermano, en el fatal exterminio de su clan, a sabiendas, a demás de que eso conduciría a Sasuke a una vida de venganza y odio.

Trato de refrenar sus dudas, pronto se enteraría de ello. Itachi continuó.

- Pero todo se torció cuando entre en AMBU. Físicamente era apenas un adolescente, pero mentalmente ya poseía la madurez de un adulto, por ello pude comprender que todo el interés que mi padre mostraba para que yo entrará en ese equipo, era porque pensaba que así le serviría de espía.

- Al principio la idea me confundió, pero pensé que no podría haber nada demasiado malo en sus intenciones, sin embargo, poco a poco, percibí que en ellas había mucho más de lo que aparentaba. A partir de ese momento fui muy cuidadoso con la información que le daba, hasta el punto que comenzó a recelar de mí.

- Él sabía que le ocultaba algo, que ya no era su fiel mascota para presumir y usar a su antojo, y eso lo contrario bastante, por lo cual mis recelos aumentaron. Poco mi imaginaba lo que en realidad ocurría.

- Un día recibí una misión de AMBU en la que se me ordenaba espiar una reunión del clan Uchiha de la que yo no estaba informado. Lo que escuche allí lo cambió todo.

- Ellos planeaban un golpe de estado al gobierno de Konoha, derrocar al Hogake e implantar a un Uchiha en su lugar. Me ahorraré los motivos porque no son importantes, y ninguno de ellos merecía la pena.

- En un primer momento me negué a creer, los que mi clan planeaba, lo que mi padre planeaba, indudablemente nos conduciría a la guerra.

- Yo ya había vivido una guerra, en la cual fallecieron demasiadas personas, el dolor y la destrucción que un conflicto a si representaba… fue horrible para mi imaginar que algo así volvería a repetirse, y créeme que cualquiera que ya haya vivido los horrores de la guerra sentiría lo mismo.

- Pero entonces, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿traicionar a mi clan, a mi familia, o permitir que miles de inocentes sufrieran y murieran por mi silencio? La decisión era dura, pero ya estaba tomado.

- Marché a AMBU y le conté todo lo que había escuchado. Quedaron tan sorprendidos como yo e igual de horrorizados. Su decisión fue drástica, demasiado: eliminar a todo el clan Uchiha.

- Trate de hablar con ellos, razonar, suplicarles que perdonaran la vida a las mujeres y a los niños, pero se negaron en rotundo; toda su piedad consistió en retirarme a mi del caso. Pero yo no podía permitirlo.

- Así que me adelanté a sus decisiones. Si había que ser drástico, lo sería, los eliminaría a todos aun cuando eso acabará conmigo; pero jamás, nadie, se atrevería a colocar un solo dedo sobre mi hermano.

- No tuve piedad, Sakura. Sabía que si la tenía mi plan fracasaría, con la diferencia de que se añadiría un nuevo nombre a la lista: el mío.

- No puedes… siquiera imaginar… el dolor que sentí… al asesinarlos a todos. Su sangre manchó mis manos y supe que nunca volvería a ser el mismo. Un asesino egoísta como yo, no merecía sino el odio o la muerte y eso sería lo único que le pediría a la vida.

- Pero él estaba a salvo. Nadie lastimaría a mi hermano, al menos no más de lo que yo mismo había hecho.

- Amenace a AMBU con rebelarlo todo si le hacía algún daño, y ellos aceptaron. A partir de ese momento pase a ser considerado un criminal de clase S, y nadie, jamás supo la verdadera historia. Con el tiempo, probablemente, llegué a convertirme en uno.

- Lo más duro fue hacer que me odiara, pero era necesario. Él debía entrenar, debía ser fuerte por su propia seguridad – mi fe en la promesa de AMBU no era demasiada – y por encima de todo, debía alejarse de mi, debía odiarme.

- Lo empuje sin querer a una vida de odio y sufrimiento, y me maldije con ello, pero al menos seguía vivo, y quizá, en algún momento mucho tiempo después, logrará vivir la vida que siempre mereció, y que su propia familia se empeñó en negarle; y pudiera ser feliz, aunque para eso tuviera antes que matarme.

- Desde ese día, el tiempo desapareció. Yo era un pedazo viejo y usado de madera que se limitaba a dejarse arrastra por la corriente. Me uní a Akatsuki porque era la forma más fácil de sobrevivir, al menos hasta que Sasuke estuviera listo para hacerlo por su cuenta, y eso no sería hasta que hubiera logrado vencerme. Solo entonces me permitiría morir en paz y que mi cuerpo fuera consumido en el infierno.

- Y esa pequeña idea, sobrevivir hasta que Sasuke estuviese listo, fue la única que logró mantener una pequeña parte de cordura en mi mente.

- Pero cuando tu llegaste, Sakura, cuando te vi por primera vez, cuando nos comunicaste que Konoha había caído, cuando dijiste que todos había fallecido, cuando leí en tus ojos que Sasuke se hallaba entre ellos… mi mundo desapareció.

Estuve listo para partir, pero ni siquiera tenía deseos de hacerlo. Estaba muerto, vacío; carente de significado, y si tú no hubieras estado allí, si yo no hubiera sentido tu dolor y el mío sobre mi cuerpo, si no te hubieras introducido en mi desbordándome, colmándome de angustia y vida al mismo tiempo, mi existencia no se hubiera prolongado mucho tiempo, yo mismo hubiese acabado con ella.

Pero allí estabas tu, sangrante, latiente, herida, viva. Y cuando desperté, y te encontré a mi lado, aun cuando no significabas nada para mi en aquel instante, decidí que yo seguiría adelante, que si tu podías con tu dolor yo podría con el mío, porque ambos estábamos vivos, jodidamente vivos.

* * *

Esopero que os haya gustado el capitulo y que os haya borrado la imagen de cruel asesino de su clan que el anime nos ha trasmitido hasta ahora pero que el manga acaba de borrar.

Que Itachi siempre fue bueno, tal y como yo intuía, pero ¿por qué ha tenido que morir?

Buaaaaaa!! No quiero! Sif, sif...

Y un pequeño adelanto que se que a muchos de sutedes les gustará, **el próximo capitulo... ¡lemon!** y prometo hacerlo del bueno! xD Aunque todo depende de sus reviews, com siempre, jajaja!!

Así que los esperó, que yo prometo ersforzarme mucho al hacerlo y ques er´bastante larguito, dos paginas word comopoco... de ustedes depende, By

6


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Hola!!

Agradezco mucho vuestro apoyo en el capitulo anterior, y me anima mucho saber que no soy la única que degollaria al imbécil de Masashi Kishimoto por hcerlo eso a mi pobrecito...

Pero bueno, para eso están los fic, para alegrarnos la vida, así que espero que os guste también este capitulo, especialmente el tan ansiado lemon!

Agradecimientos por sus reviews a **Chihiro Shiba**, **Akai Karura**, **Hikari x Takeru**, **akyra592**, **Debi-chan**, **Crazy One - Dark Angel**, **deidara77**, **Queen pain alone**, **menxx**, **XxXyuleXuchihaXxX**, **KumykoUchiha**, **anita-asakura**, **BONGIO**, **Ilovi Namikaze**, **alexia1928**, **jennhigurashi**, **yuriko-san;)**, **javiitha-sxs**, **isaku-93**, **Itachi**, **Itari**.

**Muchísimas gracias a tods, de verdad!**

* * *

- Después de encontrarte a mi lado, y de ver como sobrevivías, tomé la resolución de hacerlo yo contigo.

- Akatsuki me encomendó vigilarte, y al mismo tiempo entrenarte, por lo que no tuve más remedió que llevarte a mi casa. Y aunque en un principio para mi no eras nada, y ni siquiera tenía planeado acostarme de nuevo contigo, descubrí que al hacerlo parte de mi dolor desaparecía. Tan solo unos instantes, pero lo hacía.

- Nunca llegué a entender el porque de ese hecho, pero de algún modo, comencé a estarte agradecido y a preocuparme por ti. Estabas rota, podría decirse que hasta más rota que yo, porque a diferencia de mi, tú si habías conocido la felicidad y nunca, hasta ese momento, habías descubierto el lado más oscuro de la vida; podría decirse que hasta ignorabas su existencia.

- Pero también eeras inocente, y a pesar de que el Akatsuki me ordenó corromperte, no pude hacerlo, seguías siendo tan pura como el primer día, aunque ni siquiera tú misma te dieras cuenta.

Sakura escuchaba la historia en silencio, con los ojos jade fijos en el profundo negro de los de su compañero. De vez en cuando, en determinados momentos, le estrechaba a este fuertemente la mano, trasmitiéndole su apoyo. Pero por lo general continuaba estática, escuchando a su lado.

- De algún modo, llegué a compararte con mi hermano, con la vida que el debería haber llevado, lejos del odio, de la venganza, pero no me di cuenta de ello hasta más adelante; el día en que tú lograste eliminar a los asesinos de Konoha.

- Cuando vi tus manos manchadas de sangre, y tus ojos reflectando la muerte que tu misma habías provocado, me di cuenta que podía perderte, que si esa escena volvía a repetirse tú desaparecerías. Esa idea me aterraba más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar en un comienzo, y de ese modo, tome la decisión de protegerte, de no permitir que tus manos volvieran a ensuciarse con sangre, aunque las mías lo tuvieran que hacerlo el doble.

- Después de aquello, todo fue relativamente fácil; tu cuerpo me aliviaba, me devolvía la cordura cuando lo necesitaba, y en compensación, yo me encargaba de protegerte, de que tu alma no desapareciese.

- Pero el tiempo pasaba, y tú dejaste de ser una adolescente perdida hasta convertirte en una mujer, y conforme eso sucedía mi dependencia de ti aumentaba, hasta el punto que ya no sabía si era saludable. Necesitaba tenerte, me alimentaba de ti, y la sola idea de que otro te tuviera, me enloquecía.

- No comprendía bien la raíz de esas emociones, pero me estaban volviendo loco. Y no era solo la necesidad de protegerte, el cariño que inconscientemente fui tomándote con el tiempo. Ahora era algo mucho más poderoso, algo que no era capaz de controlar y que todavía no era capaz de describir.

- Fue entonces cuando te desmayaste, ¿lo recuerdas? – Sakura asintió levemente – Habías mejorado mucho y me costaba seguirte el ritmo sin usar mi sharingan, por lo cual estaba esforzándome al máximo, pero cuando te vi caer, cuando pensé que no llegaría a sostenerte y caerías por el precipicio, todo mi mundo desapareció, y supe que sin ti a mi lado no tenía sentido seguir existiendo.

- El dolor en el pecho fue terrible mientras el vacío se habría a tus pies, y aun cuando conseguí sostenerte entre mis brazos y estuviste a salvo, yo me sentía morir por haber permitido que algo así sucediera. Fue entonces cuando lo descubrí: ya no era solo el deseo de protegerte o el alivio que sentía al estar contigo, ahora era mucho más poderoso, ahora eras parte de mi, como no lo había sido nadie, ni siquiera mi hermano.

- Tuve que marchar a un encargo que el Akatsuki me había ordenado, pero mientras estuve fuera, no deje de pensar en ti ni un solo día, el hecho de saber que no estaba contigo, me impedía respirar. Aceleré mi regreso lo más rápido que pude, y una vez te tuve entre mis brazos necesite hacerte mía, con la esperanza de que la necesidad que ahora me inspirabas desapareciera.

- Pero no lo conseguí. No me interpretes mal; fui feliz mientras te tenía pero una vez te marchaste el vacío regreso, y ni siquiera me quedó esa sensación de alivio que siempre solía sentir; por el contrario, sentía que me faltaba algo.

- Aquella misma noche te encontré llorando, en el baño, y aunque no tenía ni idea de la causa, sentí al mismo dolor que había sentido cuando pensé que caerías instalándose en mí pecho, solo que quizá algo más leve. Me dolía tu sufrimiento, mucho, muchísimo, más de lo que puedas imaginar, y el no saber que hace para aliviarte, era una tortura.

- Por ello te estreche entre mis brazos, tratando de trasmitirte todo el calor que yo sentía por ti en esos momentos.

- Sakura, fue tan mágico. Por primera vez me di plena cuenta de que mi vida había cambiado; que no estaba solo, que te quería por siempre a mi lado, aun si solo fuera abrazándome, trasmitiéndome tu apoyo.

- Te pedí que no te marcharas nunca, y tu me dijiste que me amabas, haciéndome sentir el hombre más feliz de la tierra, siendo que siempre me había contado entre lo más desdichados.

- Y entonces me di cuenta, yo también te amaba, esa era la única explicación lógica a las diversas emociones y sentimientos que me embargaban en tu compañía. La idea me asustó en un comienzo, pero pronto dejo paso a la dicha; te amaba y estaba feliz por hacerlo.

Sakura abrió los ojos profundamente ante esa declaración; estaba impactada. Ella jamás había escuchado que el la amara, y se maldijo a si misma por no haber permanecido despierta un poco. Tanto sufrimiento se habría ahorrado de ese modo; a ambos.

Se acomodo en el sofá y se apegó más contra Itachi, reposando su cabeza sobre su hombro, estrechándole la mano y permitiendo a varias lagrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas.

Itachi se percató de esto, y se apresuró a limpiárselas tiernamente con un dedo. Una ve hecho esto, prosiguió la historia mirándola a los ojos, con voz más tierna.

- Te lo confesé en un susurró, pero creo que estabas dormida, y no me escuchaste; tampoco quise despertarte; no había porque correr, teníamos una la vida por delante. Ya te lo confesaría cuando volviera de la misión que el Akatsuki me había ordenado.

- No te encontrabas a la mañana siguiente, pero no quise darle importancia; quizá necesitabas pensar a solas un tiempo. Tampoco te hallé a mi regreso, y el miedo se instalo en mi corazón, convirtiéndose en furia cunado escuche lo que Akatsuki vino a decirme.

- Esos… malditos – ahora su expresión había tornado a la ira – me dijeron que habías huido, llevándote contigo uno importantes papeles de la organización, que yo guardaba en mi casa.

- Me contaron que en realidad tu eras una espía de otra organización asesina que nos hacía la competencia. Yo… no podía creerlo, de ti no, menos después de lo que había sucedido la otra noche, pero ellos me convencieron mostrándome el veneno que tu inventaste cubriendo nuestras sabanas. Las que yo iba a usar aquella noche, las que tu no verías nunca más.

- Y el dolor de la perdida, de sentirme traicionado fue tan poderoso, que no solo les creí, sino que también me ofrecí para la misión de busca y asesinato. Te odiaba Sakura, y estaba dispuesto a matarte.

- Pero no lo hiciste… - expresó Sakura en un susurró, estrechándose más contra él. – No lo hiciste.

- No – aceptó Itachi al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba una mejilla dulcemente – No pude hacerlo. A pesar de querer odiarte, a pesar de desear destruirte, me de que nunca podría hacerlo. Porque te amaba Sakura, porque te amo.

- Porque te amaré el resto de mi vida, y porque si aceptases pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado, sería el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

El silenció siguió a esa sincera declaración de amor, y Sakura permaneció estática, inmóvil, incapaz de creer que aquello fuera cierto, que el sueño de su vida se hiciera realidad. El rostro de Itachi retornó serio nuevamente, con una expresión forzada.

- Entiendo que no puedas aceptarme de nuevo. Y se que eres consciente de que si permanezco a tu lado el peligro te seguirá a donde quiera que vallas. – Calló por un momento, esperando una respuesta, deseando que esta llegara y no fuera la que él temía, pero eso nunca sucedió. Prosiguió con voz trémula – Regresaré con ellos, les haré creer que te he eliminado; así estarás a salvo, y podrás tener una vida normal con nuestra hija, la vida que siempre…

No pudo continuar, Sakura lo acalló con un beso. Profundo, suave, mágico.

Los brazos de la jade rodearon su cuello, y sus labios acariciaban los suyos con una ternura exquisita, eliminando las palabras. Su lengua resultaba un bálsamo para sus heridas. La estrecho hacia el por la espalda, uniendo sus pechos, permitiendo a su corazón latir como iguales.

Ambos alcanzaron el cielo, y ambos supieron que no querían abandonarlo.

Finalmente hubieron de separase por la falta de aire.

- Itachi… - Sakura contempló dulcemente los ojos de su amado, con una sonrisa en sus labios – no temo al peligro, y tampoco a la muerte. – Su voz era cálida, semejante a una caricia para el ojinegro – Lo único que temo es a una vida alejada de ti. – Itachi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No se lo esperaba. Creía que ella consideraría los peligros y le rechazaría. – Te amo más que a nada – continuó la jade. – Nadie más que tu puede arrebatarme el alma, porque ya es tuya. Te deseo siempre a mi lado, y al de nuestra hija, y ahora que se que me amas no puedo dejarte marchar.

El hombre apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilar esas palabras, porque los labios de la jade volvieron a hipnotizarlo.

El beso fue tan suave y tan mágico como el anterior, y esta vez, no había dudas ni miedo. Su futuro ya estaba escrito.

Cuando se separaron, y la contempló a los ojos, aspirando su aroma, disfrutando de su respiración agitada, las palabras salieron solas:

- Sakura, arigatou… - y volvió a sumergirse en sus labios.

Los besos dieron paso a las caricias, en el rostro, en el cuello, las mejillas… pareciese como si ambos trataran de grabar cada centímetro de piel del otro en sus mentes.

- Te amo… - la dulce voz de la jade inflamó el corazón de Itachi, quien en esos momento se encontraba besando su cuello, en la parte posterior de la nuca.

La urgencia de regresar a la droga de sus labios se incrementó con esa declaración.

El beso, antes calmado y fluido, iba ahora cargado de ansiedad y deseo. Se necesitaban el uno al otro, necesitaban sentirse uno.

Sakura dio el primer paso. Primero presiono hacia abajo el cuello de la camiseta para recorrer la piel con sus labios y apenas unos segundos después, la necesidad de tenerlo completo fue tan inmensa que lo despojó de su camiseta por completo valiéndose de su fuerza.

Se acomodo sentada sobre su cintura, rodeándolo con sus piernas, las cuales ya comenzaban a notar la erección que se escondía en el hombre, y comenzó a recorrer con la lengua su pecho.

Itachi trataba de reprimir sus jadeos, en consideración a su hija, que dormía a unos metros de distancia, al mismo tiempo que rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de la jade y besaba y acariciaba con sus mejillas su rosado cabello, tratando de impregnarse de su exquisito aroma.

Se sentía inflamado, hacía tanto tiempo que anhelaba sus caricias…

Sin embargo, decidió que era hora de corresponderle, él también deseaba saborear su piel…, sus pechos.

La detuvo posando sus manos en las mejillas de ella, alzando su rostro hasta juntar sus labios nuevamente. Después, la despojó de la camiseta y el sujetador, y se deleito contemplando sus pechos.

Pronto sus labios se encontraron besando su cuello, sus brazos, sus hombros, sus pechos.

Cual depredador que trata de señalar su territorio, Itachi no permitió que ni una milésima parte de la piel de ella quedara si ser recorrida por su lengua, y besada por sus labios.

Una mano se colocó sobre uno de sus pechos, estrujándolo y pellizcando su pezón, mientras que la otra le proporcionaba suaves caricias en su espalda.

Sakura mantenía los ojos cerrados, concentrándose más profundamente en sus caricias, y al igual que él, convirtiendo sus gemidos en pequeños susurros. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a sus hombros, y entre sus piernas, podía sentir como la erección de Itachi se había desarrollado totalmente. Pero no había prisa, no después de un año de espera.

Antes de sentirlo en ella, deseaba demostrarle todo su amor, y también disfrutar del que él le proporcionaba.

Itachi estaba completamente excitado, disfrutando de su piel y de los pequeños gemidos que ella era incapaz de contener. Los había echado tanto de menos, pensando que jamás los volvería a escuchar, que ahora eran una delicia en sus oídos.

Concentró su lengua en sus pechos, lamiéndolos, mordiéndolos, saboreándolos, mamando vida de ellos.

Sakura se sentía explotar, apenas era consciente de sus actos pero necesitaba sentirlo sobre ella, dentro de ella. Requirió toda su fuerza de voluntad apartarlo y sostenerle las manos.

El sofá era una muy buena opción, pero había varias mejores.

Besando sus labios constantemente lo condujo hasta su cuarto, y antes de tumbarlo sobre la cama, lo despojó de sus pantalones, quedando Itachi tan solo en bóxer; unos que por cierto marcaban bien cierta parte sobresaliente de su cuerpo.

Sakura se tumbo sobre él, marcando su cuello, probando que tan solo era suyo. Al mismo tiempo, sus piernas acariciaban su verga erecta, haciendo imposible para el hombre contener los gemidos de placer y descontrol.

Itachi se sentía inflamado, tal era su excitación que incluso dolía, y si ella no se detenía no tardaría en derramarse.

Como pudo la contuvo, girando su cuerpo y aprisionándola bajo él, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba con sus manos las suyas por encima de su cabeza, y besaba con pasividad sus labios, tratando de relajarse.

Cuando lo consiguió medianamente, libero las manos de la jade, quien había comprendido lo que ocurría y se mantuvo inmóvil. Con destreza, y algo de ayuda por parte de Sakura, logró despojar a esta de sus pantalones, quedando únicamente unas pequeñas braguitas negras cubriendo su cuerpo.

Ahora ambos se encontraban en igualdad de condiciones.

Sakura apenas podía contener su excitación, y el deseo de tenerlo dentro de si misma.

Desesperada por esa idea, condujo de nuevo sus labios hasta su boca, introduciendo su sedienta lengua en ella, empujándola a beber el agua que ella necesitaba.

Itachi correspondió el beso, sincronizando ambas lenguas como solo años de costumbre son capaces de hacer; al mismo tiempo sentía las manos de Sakura sobre sus caderas, tratando de despojarle de los bóxer, y acariciando su miembro no accidentalmente mientras lo lograba.

La excitación pude con él nuevamente, y se sintió explotar. La necesitaba, a ella, a toda ella. Necesitaba hacerla suya ahora o se iba a volver completamente loco.

Con rapidez y precisión la despojó de la única prenda que quedaba en su cuerpo, y con intención de excitarla hasta el mismo grado en él se encontraba, detuvo sus dedos en su clítoris, húmedo ya a causa del deseo, acariciándolo bruscamente.

Sakura se retorcía bajo él a causa del placer, al mismo tiempo que sentía como una corriente eléctrica recorría cada unas de las partes de su cuerpo, obligándola a enroscar sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de su hombre, y a abrazar su espalda con fuerza.

Los gemidos contenidos abrasaban su garganta, y lo que liberaba hacían algo semejante con otra parte del cuerpo de Itachi. Finalmente no pudo más y suplico.

- Ita.. chi… haz… hazlo. Te ne… cesito… Por… favor…

Un rugido de satisfacción brotó de la garganta del hombre, mientras dirigiendo sus labios hasta los de su compañera, se introducía dentro de ella.

Sakura se sintió colmada desde la primera envestida. El sentirlo dentro de él… cuanto había extrañado esa sensación, y recordar que pensaba no volverla a sentir nunca.

Pero pronto tuvo que dejar de pensar.

Itachi comenzó con sus envestidas, mientras que ella alzaba su cintura sincronizadamente, aumentado el poder y la profundidad de estas.

Ambos sintieron el peso de la locura cubriéndoles, no eran conscientes de sus actos. Los gemidos escapaban de sus gargantas arrastrando con ellos sus nombres.

Las cosas que los rodeaban parecieron desaparecer, o convertirse en simples volutas de colores que giraban a su alrededor, cubriéndolo todo con un espeso humo.

Las sacudidas aumentaban en ritmo y velocidad, ambos se acercaban al clímax. Pero Sakura lo alcanzó primero.

Sintió como una negra cortina se abrazaba a ella, asfixiando su cuerpo, impidiéndola respirar, para finalmente romperse en una nube de éxtasis y placer que la dejo exhausta.

Y una centésima de segundo después, con la siguiente embestida, el orgasmo cubrió a Itachi, rociando el interior de Sakura de un cálido semen.

- Te amo – Itachi, aun agotado, necesitaba decirlo, necesitaba que ella lo supiera, o el momento no hubiera sido completo.

- Y yo te amo a ti – fue la sincera respuesta de la jade.

Después, Itachi salió de ella rodando sobre si mismo, y acercándose nuevamente para abrazarla depositando la cabeza sobre su pecho, en busca del pacifico latir de su corazón.

Ambos completos, ambos felices, ambos se amaban e iban a luchar por ese amor.

Aquello no supuso el final de la noche, pero si el comienzo de una vida, pues a partir de ese instante, ya no estaban solos; ahora, eran tres.

* * *

Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capitulo. Lamento si me tarde en colgarlo pero estuve ocupada escribiendo me dedicatoria a Itachi en un pequeño one shot y no pude actualizar antes... igual lo hice ahora así que espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.

Y la pena es k ya queda pokito... no se si uno o dos chaps, más el epilogo... ustedes que prefieren?

Bueno, y por último, la petición de siempre, xD

**reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

Hola tomodachis! Trate de publikar ayer pero debía haber algún problema con la pagina xk no permitía sbir documentos... pero en fin...

Aki les dejo la primera parte de este capitulo, pero antes agradecimientos a **chihiro shiba**, **Debi-chan**, **Ilovi Namikaze**, **XxXyuleXuchihaXxX**, **isaku-93**, **Crazy One - Dark Angel**, **Akai Karura**, **Queen pain alone**, **jennhigurashi**, **javiitha-sxs**, **anita-asakura**, **akyra592**, **deidara77**, **thebettersanimes**, **Hikari x Takeru**, **omtatelo**, **menxx**, **Trinity17**, **Itari**, **rose etoile**.

Fueron **vente reviews** nada menos en esta ocasión, a todos **muchísimas gracias**, y disfrutad del capitulo!

* * *

El Sol se encontraba ahora más alto; de la claridad del medio día, había pasado a la calidez de la media

tarde.

Sin embargo, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, el hombre de edad avanzada seguía ahí, con el aire acariciando las flores de cerezo que portaba en un ramo, y el rostro, ensimismado, recordando el pasado, relatándole a su compañera los mejores momentos de su vida.

- A partir de ese momento todo fue perfecto. Cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo, cada instante a tu lado. Me convertiste en un hombre nuevo; alguien que no temía a la vida y que no sentía la imperiosa necesidad de deshacerse de sus sentimientos, para prevenir futuros sufrimientos. Al contrario; aprendí a disfrutar de ellos, a aprovecharlos al máximo.

- Hubo tantos momentos felices que vivimos juntos.

- Recuerdo el día en que Itari cumplió un año, y nos deleito con su primera palabra. La fiesta fue sencilla, disponíamos de bastante dinero, pero no queríamos destacar. Aparte, nuestra necesidad de permanecer ocultos nos forzaba a mudarnos con frecuencia, impidiendo la posibilidad de forzar un lazo afectivo con cualquier persona. No obstante, nos teníamos a nosotros, y con eso era suficiente.

- Le preparaste un hermoso pastel de nata decorado con pequeñas fresas y una única vela en el medio. Estaba hermosa, con ese gorro en forma de cucurucho que yo me negué a usar, las mejillas sonrosadas de ilusión y juntando emocionada sus palmas, provocando pequeños aplausos.

- Siempre fue inteligente; demasiado inteligente. Poseía tu inteligencia y mi precocidad; una mezcla complicada.

- Recuerdo como lloraste emocionada en el momento en que ella solita soplo la vela, y justo después sus ojitos negros enfocaron los míos, pronunciando una sola palabra.

- "Papá"

- La felicidad que sentí en ese instante, siendo que siempre había temido que ella no se acostumbrara a mi, debido a mi ausencia en sus primeros meses, me colmó por completo. Y tú la sentiste conmigo, pues también sabías de mi silencioso miedo.

- "Es su primera palabra" dijiste, para después añadir, recostando tu cabeza sobre mi pecho – "será una niña de papá"

Y yo no pude más que sonreír dichoso, dudando si alguien, en alguna ocasión, pudiera haberse sentido más feliz que yo en ese momento; rodeado de mis dos amores, sabiendo que ellas me amaban como yo las amaba a ellas.

El silencio inundó el lugar una vez él terminó de hablar.

Sus ojos soñadores, indicaban que se hallaba rememorando ese momento, tal cual lo guardaba en su memoria.

Nadie oso interrumpirle; incluso los pájaros parecieron interrumpir sus cantos. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del viento acariciando la hierba que lo cubría todo.

Pudieron transcurrir varios minutos, o quizá horas, antes de que el hombre de cabellera azul volviera a hablar, como si apenas hubiese transcurrido un instante.

- Fue un feliz momento… - enmudeció pensativo – Muy feliz… Uno de los mejores, pero nada comparado al día en que te convertiste en mi esposa, mi esposa por la eternidad.

- Ni siquiera comprendía bien el motivo que me impulso a pedírtelo, pues personalmente, hacia ya mucho tiempo que te consideraba mi esposa, mi compañera eterna. Sin embargo, hubo algo, quizá la necesidad de demostrarle al mundo entero que tu eras mía, que nuestro destino era estar juntos, y que ni siquiera la muerte podría separarnos, que me condujo a hacerlo.

- No se que fue exactamente, lo que si se, es que no me arrepiento, y que me hiciste el hombre más feliz de la tierra cuando, con una sonrisa y unos ojos cargados de emoción, me regalaste el "sí", el sí eterno.

- La ceremonia fue sencilla, pero hermosa.

- Por aquel tiempo teníamos arrendada una casita cercana al mar, en el país del agua, por lo que decidimos celebrarla en la playa.

- No hubo invitados, tan solo tu, yo, nuestra Itari, que para aquel entonces contaba con tres pequeños años, el oficiante de la ceremonia y dos completos desconocidos que nos sirvieron de testigos.

- Yo no necesitaba más, a decir verdad me parecía que sobraban los testigos y el oficiante, pero no se podía prescindir de ellos si deseaba llevar a cabo la ceremonia.

- Primero apareció nuestra hija, caminando graciosamente por la arena, dirigiéndose hacia donde yo estaba, y sembrando a su paso un camino de pétalos de rosa; y después, cuando ella se acomodo a mi lado, apareciste tú.

- Hermosa, radiante, así es como te recuerdo.

- Con tu cabello rosa resplandeciendo al Sol, con ese sencillo pero hermoso vertido blanco, que dejaba ver parte de tu cuello y tus hombros en un escote en barco, con una tela ceñida hasta la cintura pero que después caía libremente marcando el contorno de tus piernas, y unas mangas que se habían con gracia a la altura del codo difuminando tus brazos.

- Parecías una auténtica diosa griega, y me costaba creer que estuvieses destinada a un simple mortal como yo; pero así era. Lo supe cuando llegaste ante mi, sin sombra de duda en tus ojos y una brillante sonrisas en tus labios.

- Reprimiendo las ganas de besarlos, te tendí la mano, la cual tú acogiste después de depositar el ramo de flores de cerezo que portabas en manos de nuestra hijita. Tú la aceptaste, y yo ascendí al cielo.

- Apenas presté atención a las palabras del oficiante, hipnotizado como estaba contemplándote, pero si escuche tu dulce promesa, la cual grabe en mi alma y en mi corazón, seguro de no olvidarla jamás.

- "Yo…alguna vez creí que este día no llegaría, el día en que no me arrepintiese de nada de lo sucedido en mi vida. El día en que pudiese mirar atrás, y contemplar el pasado con una sonrisa. De hecho, me jure a mi misma que eso nunca ocurriría, porque sería el acto más egoísta que pudiera realizar.

- Pero me equivoque; consideró ahora que lo más egoísta sería no confesarte como me siento; dejarte creer que esta, nuestra boda, que tú, mi amor, y que nuestra hija, Itari, son solo un reemplazo de lo que una vez soñé tener. Porque no es cierto.

- Si ahora mismo dispusiera de un medio para regresar el tiempo, y cambiar los sucesos, créeme que no lo haría, porque en ningún otro lugar, en ninguna otra situación, y con ninguna otra persona, podría llegar a ser tan feliz como lo soy ahora.

- Porque te amo, y si el precio de nuestro amor es mi pasado, lo acepto gustosa, y quiero que sepas que jamás lo cambiaría por nada.

- Por eso, hoy, aquí, en este día, acepto ser tu esposa por la eternidad, porque un amor como el que yo te tengo, ni siquiera la muerte es capaz de destruirlo.

- Y si la muerte es lo que me espera, la recibiré gustosa y sin miedo, porque pase lo que pase, se que encontraré la forma de hallarte y permanecer a tu lado.

- Te amo, Itachi, y es mi más ferviente deseo convertirme en tu esposa, y demostrarle a Dios y al mundo que nada podrá separarnos."

- Lo ves, Sakura, palabra a palabra. Como olvidar lo más hermoso que nadie me ha dicho nunca, como olvidarlo ahora, cuando tus palabras son todo lo que me resta para seguir adelante, cuando tu promesa en lo único que me consuela.

- Imposible el hacerlo.

- Recuerdo que algo parecido sentí entonces, cuando comprendí que no me había equivocado al convertirte en mi esposa.

- Pero tu me miraste impaciente, deseosa de conocer el resultado de tus palabras. Estúpido, pareciese que incluso tenías miedo de que yo las rechazara.

- Sin embargo, te basto contemplarme para saber que nunca lo haría. Te basto acariciar mi mejilla para notar la humedad, procedente de mis ojos, que allí había. Te basto una nueva sonrisa para enloquecerme, y hacerme olvidar donde me encontraba.

- Ignorando las palabras de reproche del oficiante, te bese, con furia, tratando de sellar la promesa que acabas de hacerme, tratando de demostrarte hasta que punto agradecía tus palabras. Y tan solo la sonora carcajada de Itari, me impulsó a liberarte.

- Cuando me di cuenta de cómo había perdido el control, te contemplé culpable, pero tú tan solo me sonreíste, con esa sonrisa encargada de iluminar mis días. Procedí con mis votos.

- "Sakura, tu eres… mi ángel. El ángel que me atrajo a su luz.

Mi concepción del mundo no era oscura antes de conocerte, era negra, completamente negra.

Mi experiencia personal me había conducido a creer que los sentimientos son la peor maldición de lo hombres. Su condena, su camino hacía el infierno.

Yo tenía pánico al dolor, prefería ser un títere obediente, una cáscara vacía a arriesgarme a una nueva agonía.

Pero todo cambio cuando te conocí.

En mi impenetrable oscuridad comenzaron a filtrarse pequeñas estrellas, y tú eras la causante de todas ellas.

Aprendí a conocerte, y a ver la luz que te seguía a donde quiera que fueses. Te convertiste en mi esperanza, en mi anhelo, fuiste la salvación para un mundo al que siempre había temido.

Tu luz iluminó mis noches e inevitablemente, me hizo enamorarme de ti.

Por ello ahora quiero que seas mi esposa, porque mi deseo, al igual que el tuyo, es transcurrir la eternidad a tu lado, porque si desaparecieras, mi ángel, la luz se iría contigo y la oscuridad regresaría a consumirme.

Porque te amo, y porque cuando aceptaste el casarte conmigo me hiciste el hombre más feliz de la tierra, te prometo que nunca me separaré de tu lado y que mis pensamientos siempre tendrán el mayor lugar para ti."

- Esas fueron mis palabras, mis votos, mi promesa.

- Recuerdo como las lágrimas afloraban de tus ojos tras escucharlas con una sonrisa, y la poca atención que le brindamos al oficiante mientras continuaba hablando, porque nuestra promesa ya estaba hecha y éramos marido y mujer por la eternidad.

- Sakura… hubo tantas cosas que no comprendía en ese instante, tantas cosas…

El rostro del hombre se deformó con dolor tras esas palabras, y sus rasgos tornaron repentinamente mucho más demacrados, sin embargo, tras unos instantes en silencio, la sonrisa retornó a sus labios y sus ojos se dulcificaron. Volvió a hablar.

- Pero te juro que creía en todo aquello que prometí, aun cuando se me pudo olvidar que tu no eras el único ángel de mi vida, y aun cuando ignoraba que aquella noche me ibas a regalar dos ángeles más.

- ¡Por Dios! Se encuentra tan vivido en mis recuerdos, que cuesta creer que hayan transcurrido ya treinta años desde ese momento. ¡Treinta años! y lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, y tu lo recuerdas también ¿verdad?

Durante una fracción de segundo, sus músculos se relajaron, esperando respuesta, pero tan solo fue un instante, antes de continuar hablando.

- Una vez terminado el oficio y firmados los papeles, nos quedamos solos en aquella playa perdida, con Itari divirtiéndose con la arena, y nosotros tumbados sobre la misma; abrazados, tomados de la mano en silencio, pero conectados, transmitiéndonos, en ese mismo contacto, todo lo que deseábamos saber.

- Y en la noche, cuando Itari ya dormía placidamente en su cama, yo te hice mía sobre la arena, como llevaba haciéndolo años aunque, en realidad, siempre se sentía tan perfecto como la primera vez.

- Te bese, te acaricie y te hice nuevamente mía, y solo entonces, cuando ambos nos encontrábamos recostados con la respiración jadeante, me otorgaste mi regalo de bodas.

"Itachi… estoy embarazada"

- Esas fueron las palabras, pero el regalo lo portabas dentro de ti, en tu interior, y yo desee alcanzarlo con todas las fuerzas de mi alma, porque, nuevamente, me habías hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

- No recuerdo con exactitud todas las veces que fuimos uno aquella noche, pero si recuerdo la dicha que me embargaba cada vez que te estrechaba entre mis brazos, que acariciaba tu estómago y sentía como una nueva vida crecía en su interior, una nueva vida fruto de nuestro amor, de nosotros dos.

- Siempre sentí tristeza por no haber estado a tu lado durante el embarazo de Itari, y por ello sentí tu embarazo como una nueva oportunidad; ver crecer tu abultado vientre durante esos nueves meses, posar mi mano sobre tu estómago y sentir la nueva vida que allí se formaba, oír a dos corazones simultáneos latiendo dentro de tu cuerpo, percibir las pequeñas pataditas como respuesta a mis caricias… verdaderamente fui el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

- Pero nada, nada, me preparaba para tu regalo final, cuando, el día del parto, multiplicaste mi dicha por dos, cuando la enfermera que te atendió, nos dijo que no era uno, sino dos los bebes que venían en camino.

- En un principio eso me asustó, notaba tus esfuerzos por dar vida a un bebé, y temí que dos fuera demasiado, que no pudieras soportarlo. Pero nuevamente, fue tu sonrisa quien me infundó ánimos, y me recordó que tu eras fuerte, y que juntos saldríamos adelante.

- Primero nació una niña, con el cabello azul y los ojos verdes.

"Tiene el cabello de su papá"

- Dijiste, a los que yo respondí:

"Pero los lindos ojos de su madre"

- Sin embargo, el orgullo me invadió al ver a la pequeña tan idéntica a mi.

- Poco después, tras muchos esfuerzos y jadeos, llegó la segunda parte de la sorpresa, y en esta ocasión, fue un niño. Cabello azul, ojos negros… el corazón se me paralizó al contemplarlo; era la viva imagen de mi hermano.

- Pero no había tiempo para pensar en ello, lo más importante era que tu te recuperaras pronto de los esfuerzos del doble parto.

- Como siempre, tu fortaleza me sorprendió, y ni pude contener una lagrima de emoción, cuando te contemple en aquella cama de hospital, medio incorporada, y sosteniendo a nuestros dos pequeños hijos en tus brazos, y con una linda Itari de cuatro años haciendo esfuerzos memorables por llegar a verlos.

"Mi familia" pensé, y lo sigo pensado.

¿Alguien como yo se mereció alguna vez una familia así, formada por cinco miembros rebosantes de calor y alegría?

Quizá no; quizá fue por ello que luego el destino cobró su precio, pero no me importa, y tampoco me arrepiento, porque se, que tu tampoco lo harías.

* * *

Hasta aka la **primera parte** del último captulo, espero k la hayan disfrutado!!

**Reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

Hola tomodachis!!

Primero k nada mil **agradecimientos** por vuestro review a **akyra592**, **BONGIO**, **chihiro shiba**, **isaku-93**, **Akai Karura**, **alexia1928**, **Queen pain alone**, **deidara77**, **crazy one - dark angel**, **Ilovi Namikaze**, **anita-asakura**,  
**javiitha-sxs**, **XxXyuleXuchihaXxX**, **alichaSxS**, **PolinSeneka**, **z.mari**, **Itari**, **itachi-love**, **jennhigurashi**.

Y ahora espero k os guste el capitulo!! Que al contrario de lo que creía, se alargó más de la cuenta, así que digamos que si el capitulo anterior es la primera parte, **este capitulo es la parte del medio**, por lo que aun nos **queda una tercera parte más el epílogo**, ¡**se alargó el fic**!

* * *

- Horas más tarde, regresamos a casa.

- Acostamos a los bebés en su cuna, pero nos costó mucho hacer lo mismo con Itari, la cual se encontraba muy emocionada porque su supuesto hermanito se había transformado en dos nuevos hermanitos, y por si fuera poco, uno de ellos era un chico, lo cual le hacía una ilusión especial.

- Aun así, ella se hallaba muy cansada, y acabo por ceder a las súplicas, con la promesa de que al día siguiente nadie la separaría de ellos.

- Por fin quedamos solos. Me acomode en el sofá y te recosté en mis brazos. Debías estar cansada, y yo ansiaba cuidarte, protegerte, que nada malo te ocurriera nunca.

- Bese tus labios con ternura, y tu me correspondiste con el mismo afecto, y después, tan solo vino el silencio, del que disfrutamos juntos.

- Luego, te hablé sobre lo feliz que era de ser padre de las tres criaturas más dulces del universo, y de la alegría que había sentido al saber que no sería uno, sino dos los nuevos miembros de nuestra familia.

- Te juré que nunca permitiría que os ocurriese nada malo, que moriría por protegeros y que lamentaba en el alma que no pudierais llevar una vida normal, asentados en algún lugar, con posibilidades de conocer gente, de hacer amigos…, y también te prometí que algún día nos sería posible hacerlo, y que yo lucharía por ello.

- Pero tu me acallaste con un beso, y me dijiste que nunca ansiaste una vida normal, ni tan siquiera una familia normal, que lo único que deseabas era la familia que teníamos ahora, y que mientras permaneciéramos unidos, no ocurriría nada malo, lo que es más, seríamos felices, al igual que nuestros hijos.

- Como desearía ahora que tus palabras fueran ciertas, Sakura. Como desearía ahora que nunca hubiésemos abandonado aquel modo de vida. Como desearía seguir caminando contigo de un lugar a otro, sin detenernos jamás, pero juntos, juntos para siempre…

- Pero en el presente, es demasiado tarde; ahora solo me queda rememorar el pasado.

- No obstante, la conversación en aquel momento no duró mucho, sino que pasaste a hablarme de otros temas. De nuestros hijos, de su futuro…, de sus nombres.

- Todavía no teníamos pensado como llamarlos, habíamos preferido esperar a conocerlos para decidir, además, en un principio no sabíamos que iba a haber dos bebés, y por consiguiente dos nombres.

- Recuerdo tus palabras, y la ternura con la que hablabas.

"¿Has pensado en algún nombre para ellos?" me preguntaste, sonriendo dulcemente.

Yo guarde silencio durante unos instantes. Lo cierto es que si había pensado en un nombre, al menos para uno de ellos, pero no estaba seguro de que eso fuera lo mejor.

"Prefiero que elijas tú" decidí finalmente, a lo que tu me miraste comprensiva.

"Esta bien" aceptaste con un asentamiento de cabeza y yo no pude mas que sonreír, parecías tan feliz; y lo eras. "La niña…yo…me gustaría que se llamara Aoko, como mi madre"

Te veías muy tímida al decirlo, casi como si temieras ofenderme o algo por estilo, pero yo solo sonreí; me parecía un nombre perfecto para nuestra hija, más aun si a ti te hacía feliz.

"Aoko es un nombre perfecto" te dije, y tu sonreíste más relajada "además, me hace muy feliz que ya no tengas miedo de revivir tu pasado. Estoy seguro de que tu madre habría sido muy feliz con una nieta tan hermosa como ella, y de algún modo, será como si su esencia no hubiera muerto del todo, sino que forma parte de nuestra hija"

- Sonreíste tras escuchar mis palabras. Estoy seguro que dije lo que tu misma pensabas. Habíamos llegado a tal punto de comunicación, que no era necesario hablar para comprender los deseos y sentimientos del otro.

- Por eso fui un estúpido al no sospecharlo, al no sospechar que tú ya sabías lo que yo quería, y estabas feliz por hacerlo realidad.

"E… Itachi, para nuestro hijo… creo que Sasuke sería el nombre perfecto, mas viendo como se parecen" no supe reaccionar, así que te miré impactado, y tu sonreíste, usando conmigo las mismas palabras que yo acaba de usar contigo "además, de ese modo, será como si una parte de él todavía estuviera con nosotros y no nos hubiera abandonado del todo"

- Continué estático durante unos instantes, hasta que finalmente reaccione, y con un leve "gracias" me arrojé a tus labios.

Aoko y Sasuke… me gustaba.

- Transcurrimos nuevamente un tiempo en silencio, melancólicos, hasta que tú lo rompiste, diciéndome exactamente lo que yo necesitaba escuchar.

"Itachi yo… estoy segura, que al igual que mis padres se sentirían orgullosos de mi al ver la familia que he formado, tu hermano se sentiría muy feliz al saber que, aunque el no logró su objetivo de rehacer el clan, tú si lo hiciste.

Es más, estoy segura de que si el pudiera vernos en estos momentos, no solo se sentiría satisfecho de lo que has logrado, si no que se sentiría plenamente orgulloso de que uno de los descendientes del clan Uchiha, de que su sobrino, llevara su nombre."

- No alzaste la vista una vez terminarás de hablar, y te lo agradecí internamente, pues como tu bien sabías, mis ojos lloraban sal en esos momentos.

- Pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza como las que estaba acostumbrado a sentir, sino que en esta ocasión eran lágrimas de agradecimientos, de alegría, de felicidad; porque tus palabras, al igual que tus hechos, eran el bálsamo capaz de sanar todas mis heridas, las cuales terminaron de cicatrizar esa misma noche, cuando tu piel, se fusionó nuevamente con la mía.

- Fui feliz. Sí. No puedo negarlo. Fui plenamente feliz en los años que vinieron, feliz como nunca creí que sería, y la dicha embargo cada momento, sin dejar espacio a la tristeza, la culpa o el remordimiento.

- Juntos criamos a nuestros hijos; juntos disfrutamos de los mayores regalos que la vida puede dar: un amor y una familia.

- No importaba que hubiéramos de mudarnos cada seis o siete meses; Sasuke y Aoko apenas lo sentían, e Itari, quien quizá era la más necesitada de compañía y amistad, nunca se quejo.

- ¡Cuánto daría ahora porque esa siguiera siendo nuestra vida! ¡Cuánto!

- Y sin embargo, como tú dijiste una vez en nuestra boda, si yo tuviera el poder del tiempo en las manos, si yo pudiera cambiar los sucesos, y aunque me moriría con ganas de hacerlo, no podría, sería incapaz.

- Porque lo hiciste, Sakura. Me diste el mayor regalo que nadie puede ofrecer; tu vida.

- Entregaste tu vida por protegernos. A mi, a Itari, a Sasuke, a Aoko. Y yo no pude hacer nada por evitarlo. Al contrario, fui tan estúpido para no enterarme de nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

- La noche anterior estabas nerviosa, lo percibí, aun cuando te entregaste a mi como nunca antes, como si deseases fusionar tu cuerpo y tu alma conmigo para que nadie nos separara jamás; probablemente era eso lo que deseabas.

- ¡Y yo fui tan estúpido! ¡Tan estúpido!

- Cuando te pregunte que ocurría y me respondiste que nada, simplemente te creí.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me mentiste Sakura? ¿Por qué me hiciste marchar con los niños a ese inexistente día de campo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejaste quedarme a tu lado a luchar? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me advertiste? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios no fuiste tu quien se embarcó en ese estúpido viaje y me dejaste a mi para quedarme y morir? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Diablos debo ahora soportar, noche tras noche, como las lagrimas se deslizan por mi rostro tratando de sanar el vacío que dejaste al marcharte?

- Pero estoy siendo egoísta, en verdad se porque lo hiciste, y lo comprendo, aunque duela demasiado.

- Recuerdo el temor que sentí cuando regresamos y no te hallamos en casa, miedo que poco a poco fue tornándose en desesperación. Mi instinto me indicaba que algo malo había ocurrido, y conforme pasaban las horas, la ansiedad por hallarte y estrecharte entre mis brazos nublaba mi cordura.

- Finalmente no resistí más, y corrí; corrí como nunca había corrido, dejándolo todo atrás, y gritando tu nombre.

- Pero jamás contestaste.

- Desesperado y negándome a clausurar tu búsqueda, pase toda la noche rastreando el bosque en busca de una señal tuya…, hasta que finalmente, con la llegada del alba, mi búsqueda se dio satisfecha y mis esperanzas cayeron muertas.

- Estabas allí, tumbada sobre la hierba, con algunos rastros de sangre por el cuerpo, pero con la ropa ocultando la mayoría de las heridas.

- Y yo te llame allí durante horas, agonizante, estrechando tu pálido y frío cuerpo entre mis brazos y acariciando tus labios con los míos. Pero estos no reaccionaron, y supe que nunca lo harían. Los latidos de tu corazón, permanecerían silenciosos para siempre.

- El dolor que sentí en ese momento… no puedo explicarlo. Sentí como el mundo desaparecía y mi propia mente era hecha pedazos, destrozada por completo, sustituida por un agujero negro.

- Sin embargo, algo sucedió. Cuando volvía a examinar tu rostro, en busca de cualquier resquicio de vida, lo que halle fue una sonrisa. No una sonrisa alegre, sino una sonrisa victoriosa, cargada de esperanza.

- Una sonrisa a la que no logré hallar significado, y que incluso me ofendió; pero fue tan solo al alzar la vista, y descubrir que mis lagrimas no eran las únicas derramadas, y que nuestros hijos se abrazaban a mi con fuerza, desolados y en busca de calor paternal, cuando me di cuenta del porque de esa sonrisa, y del porque de ese sacrificio.

- No estaba solo; desde que te conocí, nunca lo estuve, y antes de marcharte, te aseguraste de que no lo estuviera.

- A mi me regalaste una familia, y a tus hijos un esperanzador futuro. Y no te importo dar tu vida como costo por esos regalos.

- Por ello, a pesar del terrible sufrimiento que padecí en esos momentos, y del que aun me persigue, no puedo reprocharte nada de lo que hiciste, ni me arrepiento de nada de lo que yo hice.

- Tal vez sea una postura egoísta, lo se.

- Al fin y al cabo, si nunca me hubieras conocido nada de esto hubiera pasado; si yo no hubiera decidido quedarme a vivir contigo después de tu marchar de Akatsuki, en lugar de regresar a la organización y testificar sobre tu supuesta muerte, tu seguirías con vida, y quizá con otro hombre que te hiciera feliz.

- Pero no me arrepiento.

- ¿Cómo hacerlo si cada día que pasa me asombro del inmenso regalo que me hiciste? ¿Si contemplo a lo que antes era mi familia, nuestros hijos, y los veo convertidos en hombre y mujeres de bien, con sus propios hijos a quienes cuidar? ¿Si cada vez que veo a la mayor de nuestras nietas, Sakura, me parece estar viendo tu reflejo, o el de aquella muchachita que una vez fuiste y que yo conocí en tan pésimas condiciones?

- No; no puedo hacerlo.

- Si el fruto de nuestro amor ha evolucionado hasta convertirse en una familia numerosa, con nuestros tres hijos, sus respectivas parejas, y ¡nada menos que cinco nietos! ¡y uno más en camino! ¿Cómo arrepentirse entonces?

- Me es imposible, y se que tu tampoco lo harías. Y aun cuando hubiera preferido ser yo quien sacrificara su vida, tal vez haya sido mejor así. Tal vez mi carma por todos los pecados cometidos durante mi vida halla sido nada menos que este, vivir día a día sin tenerte a mi lado.

- Tú, al contrario que yo, no merecías ese sufrimiento, y tampoco se si hubieras estado preparada para afrontarlo.

- Por ello no me arrepiento, pero ¡cómo me gustaría que estuvieras aquí hoy, aunque tan solo fuera un día, para que vieses en lo que se ha convertido nuestra pequeña familia!

* * *

Jajaja, de verdad lamento cortarlo ahí, pero es que sino quedaba un capitulo de más de diez páginas, así que preferí añadir algunas cosas y alargar un capitulo más.

Si, se lo que estáis pensado: a la horca con ella! Mato a Sakura!

Lo se, lo se, pero recordad que dije que sería un **fic** medio **trágico** medio **alegre**, y que al **final** terminarían **juntos**, y como todavía **quedan dos capítulos**, os toca esperar!

Jaja, así que espero vuestros **reviews**, para poder actualizar rapidito y poder darles el final que todas se merecen, happy para siempre, literalmente xD


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todaaaaaaa/os!! XD

La verdad estoy muy feliz por haber llegado tan lejos, estoy segura k no lo habría conseguido sin su apoyo, así que no se como daros las gracias... pero bueno, lo intentaré: **Gracias!**

Gracias especialmente, en este capitulo, a **javiitha-sxs** (muchísimas gracias amiga, por todo tu apoyo a lo largo del fic y por haber estado conmigo desde el principio), **itachi kun**, **Itari**, **Namine1993**, **alichaSxS**, **Ilovi Namikaze**, **Trinity17**, **jennhigurashi**, **alexia1928**, **rosy** (lo lamento, pero la pagina no permite dejar mail o direcciones, los borra, asi que no podre avisarte), **Akai Karura**, **deidara77**, **Queen pain alone**, **PolinSeneka**, **XxXyuleXuchihaXxX**, **isaku-93**, **Bongio**, **anita-asakura**, **chihiro shiba** que me dejaron sus encantadores reviews!

Y bueno, respondiendo a la mayoria de sus reviews, tiene razón, mate a Sakura, pero como dije sería un fic medio trágico medo feliz, de echo esta en la categoria tragedia romance, y espero k cuando lean este capitulo, terminen de entender mejor lo k kise expresar. Yo pienso k la vida no es fácil, cada momento de felicidad tiene su precio, y dado que desde un principio kise k este fic fuera realista, no me podía conformar con el felices para siempre. Es cierto k sakura muere, pero deja a su paso vida, como el mismo itachi comprende. Así que espero comprendeais el xk de este final y no os enfadeis mucho conmigo. De todos modos, dinalmente terminaran juntos, eso es promesa!

Y bueno, por mucha pena que me de, aka esta el último capitulo del fic, pero no se preocupen, k aun **resta el epílogo**!

* * *

- Por ello no me arrepiento, pero ¡cómo me gustaría que estuvieras aquí hoy, aunque tan solo fuera un día, para que vieses en lo que se ha convertido nuestra pequeña familia!

- Tras tu muerte, nos terminamos asentando definitivamente en el país del agua, pues era allí donde yo guardaba mis mejores recuerdos – nuestra boda, y el nacimiento de Sasuke y Aoko.

- Itari se inscribió en la escuela ninja, y apenas dos años después obtuvo el titulo con las mejores calificaciones. Su nivel de pelea era tan grande, que únicamente formo grupo con un compañero, también superdotado y su sensey.

- Su compañero, Takami, era dos años mayor que ella, y transcurrían las misiones peleando, pues el detestaba que Itari tuviera su mismo nivel de pelea siendo mujer y dos años menor. Las peleas se prolongaron varios años, hasta que un día, cuando regresaron de una misión, a la que el sensey no pudo asistir, Itari no regresó sola, sino que traía con ella un anillo de matrimonio – los muy locos se habían casado en un chiringuito de playa – y, aunque ellos lo ignoraban, traían también, lo que en el futuro sería mi primera nieta, llamada Sakura en tu honor, y físicamente idéntica a ti.

- Aoko, por el contrario, no poseyó grandes cualidades ninja, pero si una sobresaliente inteligencia y un carácter humano y feliz. Creo que debía ser idéntica a ti en los días de tu infancia. Ella también asistió a la escuela, y formo grupo con Tooya, el chico prodigio de su clase, de quien estaba perdidamente enamorada – como todas las demás chicas – y Jonouchi, el payaso de tuno, pero de quien también se hizo muy buena amiga con el tiempo.

- A la edad de dieciséis años me pidió permiso para ausentarse y programar un viaje, visitando los diferentes países ninja en busca de nuevas técnicas curativas, pues quería ser tan buen médico como su madre.

- Exceptuando visitas esporádicas, regreso a los veintiún años, convertido en una excelente ninja médico y con grandes habilidades, llegando incluso a dominar las tres aspas del sharingan.

- A esa edad se reencontró con sus antiguos compañeros, y de algún modo, volvió a enamorarse de Tooya, de modo mucho más maduro, quien esta vez si correspondió a sus sentimientos.

- Juntos han creado a tres de mis nietos, Trunks y Goten, de 8 y 5 años, y la pequeña Kiria, de tan solo unos meses.

- Y por último, nuestro hijo menor, el vivo retrato de mi hermano, Sasuke.

- Siempre fue un chico silencioso, especialmente tras tu muerte. No se a quien te recordará, cuando se le metió en la cabeza la idea de vengarte. Durante años, me estuvo interrogando sobre tus asesinos, pero siguiendo las instrucciones que tu me dejaste en aquella carta de despedida, me negué a contarle nada, hasta que estuviera preparado.

- Siempre andaba molesto conmigo por eso.

- A los seis años, alentado por la idea de "hacerse fuerte para vengar a mamá", se inscribió en la escuela ninja, donde no tenía muchos amigos, pero si realizo grandes progresos. A los ocho se graduó, y formo un grupo de tres Genin y su sensey, un jonin.

- En una ocasión, poco después de ser graduados, les encomendaron como misión ir a una pequeña aldea extranjera que estaba amenazada por bandidos. Era un trabajo de rango C, pero se la encomendaron a ellos gracias a las grandes habilidades de Sasuke y su sensey.

- La misión se complico; cuando llegaron, la aldea había sido masacrada, y los ninjas responsables huían. Sasuke no pudo resistir tanta destrucción y se lanzo sobre ellos, seguido de cerca por su sensey.

- A pesar de que lograron vencer – fue en esa misma lucha cuando Sasuke logró perfeccionar su sharingan al nivel de tres aspas – el daño ya estaba echo. Por si acaso, decidieron registrar la aldea en busca de sobrevivientes y fue Sasuke quien hallo al último que quedaba, una pequeña niña de apenas cinco años, cuyos padres habían muerto en la masacre.

- No se muy bien como sucedió, pero cuando Sasuke llego de esa misión, la traía de la mano. Quizá fuera porque en muchos aspectos se parecía a ti – su pelo era rojo oscuro, pero sus ojos eran verdes y su carácter muy dulce – o quizá fuese porque al haber muerto sus padre, Sasuke se veía reflejado en ella, pero entablo con nuestro hijo una profunda relación en los seis meses que transcurrió en la villa, hasta que unos parientes suyos vinieron a recogerla.

- Sasuke era cariñoso con ella, como no lo era con nadie, ni siquiera con sus hermanas; la protegía, cuidaba de ella y la llevaba a pasear. Rebeca – pues ese era su nombre - lo admiraba muchísimo. Al solo tener cinco años no entendía muy bien lo que había ocurrido con sus padres, pero consideraba a "Sasuke kun" el héroe que la había salvado de la "gente mala", lo seguía a todas partes, siempre llamándolo del mismo modo, y lo obedecía en todo.

- Lo más curioso es que a él no le importaba, verdaderamente había forjado una estrecha relación con esa niña, y lo paso muy mal cuando se la llevaron, aunque el jamás lo reconoció abiertamente.

- Al marcharse ella pareció retomar con más fuerza la idea de vengarse, y al poco tiempo lo ascendieron a chunin, convirtiéndose en jonin antes de cumplir los doce años.

- No obstante, sus grandes habilidades lo apartaban de la gente – al igual que me ocurrió a mi – y durante varios años se mantuvo a apartado de todos, relacionándose tan solo con su gemela, Aoko, su hermana Itari y conmigo, aun cuando a mi me guardaba cierto rencor por no querer decirle el nombre de tus asesinos, lo cual le impedía partir en busca de venganza.

- Con veinticinco años, era el jonin más prodigioso de la aldea, había logrado despertar su mankeyo sharingan hacía años – lo cual Itari no logro hasta pasados los treinta, y Aoko nunca lo hizo – y lo había perfeccionado hasta suprimir el peligro de quedarse ciego, sin embargo, continuaba apartándose del mundo.

- El resto de la aldea, orgullosos de sus habilidades, no dio importancia a este hecho, y fue por ello que el kage, lo eligió a él para desarrollar un nuevo progama de intercambio con aldeas lejanas, en pro de mejorar relaciones con ellas. Un jonin de nivel alto sería enviado a esa aldea para ser instruido por el kage, y un jonin de esa misma aldea vendría para ser instruido por Sasuke.

- Cabe decir que a él no le hizo mucha gracia convertirse en sensey y tener a un "usuratonkashi" pegado a sus espaldas, pues estaba habituado a trabajar solo, pero no hubo modo de que convenciera al kage de cambiar su decisión, es bastante tozudo.

- La sorpresa fue grande cuando, en realidad, su alumno paso a ser a alumna, y el "Uchiha sensey" que esperaba resulto ser más bien un "Sasuke kun" que ya había escuchado antes.

- Rebeca había progresado hasta convertirse en un gran jonin, y parecía haber hecho todo lo posible por ser ella la elegida para ese programa, pues estaba ansiosa de ver de nuevo a Sasuke kun, ese muchacho que tanto la había cuidado en el pasado y al cual no había olvidado.

- Sasuke aparento no estar muy feliz por la idea, pero era imposible no notar el cambio en su carácter, antes silencioso cuando regresaba de sus misiones y ahora siempre quejaroso, protestando por la "molestía" que lo seguía a todas partes y que no le tenía respeto. Pero sus hermanos y yo siempre notábamos la oculta sonrisa que escondía tras sus quejas.

- Tres años más tardes se casaron, un año después nació su primera hija, Bra, quien cuenta ahora con tres años, y la abultada barriga de Rebeca, advierte claramente que pronto me volvera a hacer abuelo.

- Se que son muchas las veces que te he contado esto, pero no puedo evitar hacerlo, porque quiero que sepas todo el bien que hiciste en el mundo durante tu vida y como ese bien continuó expandiéndose tras tu muerte.

- Diste vida y esperanza a un hombre que estaba muerto, le arrebataste la soledad y lo convertiste en abuelo.

- Se que probablemente, nuestro destino nunca fue estar juntos, y se que nuestro amor no fue más que un insultó y una burla para él, quien después se vengó tomando tu vida. Pero aun cuando nuestro destino no fuera estar juntos, y aun cuando amarte te condujera a la muerte, no me arrepiento, y se que tu tampoco lo harías.

- Porque el destino se cobró nuestro insultó arrebatando tu joven vida, pero no puedo hacer nada con los frutos de nuestro amor. ¡Porque logremos vencer al destino, Sakura! Porque lograste dar vida y esperanza a nuestros hijos.

- Y aun cuando sufro por no tenerte a mi lado, no puedo dejar de estar feliz al ver todo lo que hemos logrado; aquello que logramos con nuestro amor y que tu reafirmaste con tu sacrificio. Porque estoy rodeado de vida, y porque a pesar de que la mitad de mi alma falleció el día en tu me dejaste, la otra mitad brilla, más fulgurante que nunca.

- Por ello, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice en mi vida, aunque tampoco pueda dejar de anhelar el día en que todo esto acabe para mi, y abandonando mi cuerpo, se me permita regresar a ti.

- Pero hasta que llegué ese día, Sakura, ¡viviré! viviré feliz, tal como tu querías que lo hiciera. Porque la mitad de mi alma se marchó contigo, y me espera allí, en el otro mundo, hasta que regrese a por ella, pero la otra mitad vive, y se ensancha cada día, con cada abrazo, con cada nacimiento, con cada sonrisa de mis hijos, con cada llamada de mis nietos… porque esta es la vida que siempre soñé, y es el regalo que tu me hiciste antes de marchar y él que yo he disfrutado desde entonces.

- Y es por eso, mi ángel, que hoy no solo te traje estas flores que evocan tu nombre y que tanto te gustan, sino que también te traigo esto, la carta que tu me dejaste antes de partir, describiéndome tus deseos, tus peticiones, tus sueños… aquella de la que no he sido capaz de separarme por más de treinta años, pero que hoy si lo hago, y te la entregó a ti, Sakura, junto a las flores, porque te pertenece y porque, por primera vez, estoy completamente seguro de haber cumplido hasta la más mínima de tus indicaciones.

- Ya no me queda nada más por hacer. Todo lo que tu me pediste, esta cumplido. Ahora solo me queda esperar, esperar el momento de reunirnos de nuevo; pero te prometo que, hasta que llegue ese día, yo seguiré viviendo y lo haré feliz, feliz en cada mínimo rincón del alma que me queda.

- Por ello, con todas tus indicaciones cumplidas, ahora soy yo quien te pide una cosa: ¡espérame! Espérame Sakura, tal como me prometiste, porque guardas en tu interior la mitad de mi alma, y estoy deseoso de ir a recuperarla.

- Espérame amor mío, y prometo que hasta que llegue ese momento, viviré feliz con la hermosa vida que tu me regalaste.

Tras esas palabras, sobrevino el silencio.

Itachi contrajo sus ojos momentáneamente, tratando de ser feliz y cumplir la promesa que había hecho, pero cuando creyó que no lo lograría, una suave mano se poso en su hombro, transmitiendo todo su calor y apoyo.

- Sa… Sakura – murmuró sorprendido y algo conmocionado de ver ahí a ese ser angelical, a su nieta.

Pero después de girar la vista, se percató de que no estaba solo, de que había habido alguien escuchando su relato, o al menos, parte de este.

Sus hijos, Itari, Aoko y Sasuke. Itari con su pelo rosa refulgiendo al sol, y sus ojos negros fijados en él, emocionados, y por supuesto, acompañada de Takami, quien en esos momentos le sostenía la mano fuertemente.

Aoko, con su pequeña hija en brazos, el pelo negro tan similar al de su padre y los ojos verdes de su madre, y como no, protegida por Tooya, su esposo, quien gentilmente rodeaba su espalda con uno de sus brazos, estrechándola contra él y demostrándole su apoyó. A su lado, su hijo mayor, Trunks, quien parece haber heredado por completo los rasgos Uchiha, combinados además con ese aspecto serio e inteligente. Y algo más lejos, tomando de la mano a su prima, su hijo menor, Goten, tan diferente a su hermano, con el pelo rojizo oscuro y los ojos verde oscuro, y una usual sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, que en estos momentos, ha tornado más bien melancólica.

Por último, Sasuke, quien a pesar de sus intentos de mostrarse firme, es quizá quien más lucha por contener las lagrimas, objetivo que no lograría si no fuese por su esposa, Rebeca, quien a pesar de su medio abultadito vientre, lo abraza por la espalda juntando ambas manos en su cuello y recostando la cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros, derramando las lagrimas que el no se atreve a liberar. Muy próxima a su papá, se encuentra su hija, Bra, la niña más dulce de la familia, y que además, se esfuerza inútilmente por parecerse a su héroe, su queridísimo padre, quien ha encontrado en ella el ser más angelical nunca visto, denominándola muy cariñosamente "su princesita." Aunque sus rasgos podrían ser los de una princesa, portando unos preciosos ojos jade, similares a los de su abuela y madre, y un pelo rosa algo más fuerte que el de Sakura, que podría ser el resultado entre la mezcla del cabello de esta, y el de Rebeca. Su rostro estilizado y de correctas proporciones, y su increíble habilidad ninja, parecían haber despertado el interes de todos sus compañeros de clase.

Pero en estos momentos, eso no importaba mucho, pues todos y cada uno de los presentes portaban en su mano una flor, y lentamente, fueron acercándose a la tumba de esa persona tan especial y amada, que había entregado su vida por ellos, cuando algunos ni siquiera existían, para entregarle su presente y demostrarle que su sacrificio no sería olvidado.

Su esposo, sus hijos, sus nietos, todos estaba allí por ella; agradeciendo su sacrificio, derramando lagrimas por no tenerla a su lado, demostrando que su esencia, sobrevivía en sus corazones.

Y ninguno de los allí presentes se sintió solo, pues eran muchos con el mismo dolor y fueron muchas las lagrimas derramadas aquel día.

Pero cuando ya se iban, tan solo fue uno el que volvió la vista atrás, y movió los labios silenciosamente, dejando escapar su nombre "Sakura…", para después, caminar hasta casa tomado de la mano de su nieta, quien se había negado a soltarlo, y cuyos ojos jades y pelo rosa, hacían brillar el corazón del anciano.

Con el tiempo, el cementerio quedo solo, en penumbra, y nadie pareció notar como un soplo de viento arrastraba consigo un viejo pedazo de papel, antaño escondido entre las manos de un hombre y depositado después como promesa en la tumba de su esposa.

El papel era amarillento, demostrando así la afluencia inconfundible de los años, y algunas de sus partes estaban borrosas, como si hubieran sido salpicadas por pequeñas gotas de agua. Pese a todo, las palabras eran tangibles, y el papel rezaba así:

"_Itachi…_

_Perdóname. Se cuanto dolor habrán traído consigo las consecuencias de mis actos; sin embargo, aunque ahora no lo comprendas, llegará el día en que entiendas el porque de mi actuación._

_Pero por mucho que me duela, esta carta es algo más que una disculpa, y me veo obligada a informarte de lo que ha ocurrido._

_Como tu sabes, Akatsuki ha estado tras de mi todos estos años, y aunque hemos conseguido eludirlos con los traslados constantes de lugar, ambos sabíamos que llegaría el momento en que la situación explotará, y ambos aceptemos los riesgos en el momento que decidimos vivir juntos._

_Ellos nos ha encontrado; lo se. Lo supe ayer en la noche, y también se que no tardara en llegar. Pero yo no dejaré que lo hagan._

_Akatsuki va tras de mi, pero ignora la familia que ambos hemos creado. Por ello no puedo permitir que ellos encuentren la casa, y mucho menos que os encuentren a vosotros; como tu bien habrás adivinado, solo hay una forma de evitarlo._

_Saldré en su busca en cuanto terminé de escribir estas líneas, les haré creer que logré matarte cuando viniste a buscarme, fingiré luchar contra ellos y me permitiré que me destruyan, y después, el nombre de Sakura Haruno, kunoichi de la aldea de la hoja y ex- miembro de Akatsuki, desaparecerá para siempre, así como debió haber echo hace ya tantos años._

_Sin embargo, tengo que pedirte un favor, aunque quizá no sea merecedora de recibirlo. _

_El nombre que voy a perder, no significa nada para mi ahora, pero hay otro nombre que i que quiero que guardes: Sakura Uchiha, esposa de mi esposo y madre de mis hijos; por favor, no permitas que ellos me olviden._

_Quiero que ellos sepan quien fue su madre y cual fue su destino, no obstante, prométeme que no rebelarás la verdadera historia hasta que estén preparados para asumirla, con una vida ya formada y sin ninguna intención de abandonarla en busca de venganza._

_Ahora que yo no estoy, nada impide que tengan una vida normal, que se establezcan en alguna aldea y establezcan lazos con personas, y sean felices, y por nada del mundo quiero que esos lazos se vean enturbiados por estúpidos deseos de venganza._

_Y lo mismo va para ti; yo se que será un buen padre, y que cuidarás de ellos mucho mejor de cómo lo haría yo misma en tu situación. Estoy segura de que con el tiempo llegarás a sentirte orgullosa de ellos, y de la vida que tu y yo iniciamos, y tan solo rezo para que llegue pronto ese idea y puedas volver a ser feliz._

_No voy a pedirte que me olvides, porque se que no serás capaz, pero, te pediré otra cosa: que seas feliz, y que disfrutes cada momento, cada oportunidad que te de la vida… a cambio, te prometo una cosa: te esperare._

_Te esperare, mi amor, donde quiera que valla._

_Esperaré con ilusión el día en que volvamos a encontrarnos de nuevo, el día en que pueda volver a sentir tus labios sobre mi piel, tus caricias, el día que puedas hablarme de nuestros hijos, de las familias que han formado. _

_Cuando llegué ese día, yo misma iré a buscarte, y espero encontrarte con una sonrisa._

_Pero hasta entonces ¡vive! ¡vive y se feliz! Y enseña a nuestros hijos como llegar a serlo… que yo, te estaré esperando en el otro lado._

_Siempre y toda tuya, Sakura Uchiha, el ángel que aguardara parte de tu alma hasta el día en que volvamos a encontrarnos._

_Ven por ella._

* * *

**Pequeñas aclaraciones con los nombres:**

En realidad no se como se llame la madre de Sakura, pero leí en un fic que se llamaba aoko, y como me gusto el nombre, pues se lo puse a la niña… No se, también pensé en Tsunade, pero el nombre me resulta feo, en especial para un bebe, así que me decidí por Aoko. En mi fic, la madre de Sakura se llamó Aoko xD

Y Sasuke… bueno, adoro este personaje, y puesto k tuvo gran importancia en la vida de ambos, fue el amor de infancia de Sakura, y fue la persona por la que Itachi lo dio todo, incluso a su familia y su propia vida por mantenerlo a salvo, así que me pareció adecuado.

Y luego esta la nieta mayor, k tiene el nombre de su abuela, Sakura y k es idéntica a ella en todos los sentidos, y que sería hija de Itari y algún desconocido con suerte xD porque como Itari es la mayor… pues no se, me pareció adecuado. Y luego los tres nietos pequeños que no se me ocurrió nombre para ellos xD

**Pequeño resumen cronológico:**

En el **primer capitulo**, Konoha es destruida cuando **Sakura** tiene **17 años**, por lo k **Itachi**, debe tener **22 años**.

En el **segundo capitulo**, han transcurrido cinco años desde ese suceso, por lo que **Sakura** tiene **22 años**, y ya esta más repuesta. **Itachi** tiene **27 años**.

A partir de ahí, **Sakura** queda **embarazada** con **22 años** y se marcha de Akatsuki.

Un año más tarde, se reencuentra con **Itachi**, quien tiene ahora **28 años**. Ambos se reconcilian, él conoce a su hija, quien cuenta con pocos meses de vida, y deciden vivir juntos. **Sakura** tiene **23 años.**

Tres años más tarde **se casan**. **Itachi** tiene **31 años**, **Sakura 26 años**, e **Itari 3 años**. Ese mismo día Sakura dice que esta embarazada y ese mismo año tiene a sus dos hijos, **Sasuke** y **Aiko**.

**Cuatro años más tarde**, cuando **Itachi** cuenta con **35 años**, **Sakura** con **30 años**, **Itari** con **8 años**, y los gemelos **Sasuke** y **Aiko** con **4 años**,** Sakura se sacrifica por salvar a su familia**. Hace creer a Akatsuki que ella venció a Itachi y lo asesino, cuando él la encontró, lucha contra ellos y muere, llevando consigo el secreto de su familia, y **rogando a Itachi**, a través de una carta, que no busque venganza, sino **que se dedique a cuidar y a disfrutar de su familia**, porque **ahora** están **a salvo** y nadie los busca.

**Treinta años más tarde**, como todas las semanas Itachi acude a la tumba de Sakura para hablarle, contarle sobre su presente, y recordar su pasado. En esos momentos, **Itachi** cuenta con **65 años**, **Itari** con **38 años** y **su hija** con **14 años**. **Sasuke** y **Aoko** tienen **34 años**, y los hijos de ellos con sus respectivas parejas tienen, **8 y 5 años** los **hijos** de **Aoko** y **meses** **su** única **hija**, y la **hija de Sasuke**, cuenta con **3 años y otra **más que esta** en camino.**

Bueno, y este ha sido el último capitulo de mi fic, pero no se preocupen, queda el epílogo y la promesa de que, finalmente ambos quedarían juntos, recuerdan?

Así que los espero en el próximo y último capitulo de este fic, que será publicado teniendo en cuenta sus reviews xD

Los espero!


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a todas/os amigas/os!! XD

Antes que nada quiero decir que estoy muy feliz por haber llegado hasta aquí, y se que **no lo habría conseguido sin** **vuestros** constantes **ánimos** y vuestros comentarios. La verdad no me esperaba que algo que comenzo como un simple one shot llegara tan lejos, convirtiéndose en mi fic favorito de todos los que he escrito, así que **muchísimas gracias a ti**, **que estas leyendo esto**, y **especialmente** **a todas las personas que** me **mandaron un reviews** a lo largo del fic.

Agradezco en este capitulo a **omtatelo**, **XxXyuleXuchihaXxX**, **gaara sama**, **itachi kun**, **Itari**, **rose etoile**, **Trinity17**, **LucyRedfield**, **aldana**, **Namine1993**, **alexia1928**, **akyra592**, **anita-asakura**,**alichaSxS**, **isaku-93**, **Queen pain alone**, **deidara77**, **Akai Karura**, **chihiro shiba**, **jennhigurashi**, **crazy one - dark angel**, **PolinSeneka**, **javiitha-sxs**, **BONGIO** por sus magnificos reviews y el apoyo que me brindaron! Supere mi cuata, nada menos que 23 en un solo capitulo, muchísimas gracias!!

Ahora, en referencia a los reviews, ps a muchos le ha sorprendido/enfadado/causado gracia, que utilizara los nombres de dragon ball (trunks, goten y bra) para los nietos de Itachi, pero lo cierto es que yo amo esa serie por encima de todas las demás, y aunque sea antigua, me sepa los capitulos de memoria y ya no la vea más que de vez en cuando, siempre le guardaré un cariño especial, pus gracias a ella inicie en el mundo otaku xD así que me pareció bien ahcerle un pequeño homenaje!

El resto de nombres también salen de otras series que me gustan (ayashi no ceres, vampire knigh), xk no se me da muy bien inventar nombres japones, excepto el de la esposa de Sasuke, rebeca, jaja, ese es exclusivamente en honor a mi xD

Y con esto aclarado...Ahora solo espero k disfrutéis del epilogo tanto como he disfrutado yo al escribirlo!

* * *

La habitación permanecería en penumbra, y tan solo un ojo humano acostumbrado a la oscuridad sería capaz de divisar su contenido.

En el centro de la estancia se hallaba una cama, y sobre ella un anciano adormilado. Su rostro permanecía surcado por más de cien arrugas, su cabello tan solo conservaba esporádicos mechones de su habitual azul, habiéndose tornado ahora blanquecino, su costosa respiración, así como las almohadas que lo mantenían elevado en su cama, eran señal implícita de lo delicado de su salud, y las maquinas sanitarias que rodeaban su cama, a pesar de encontrarse apagadas, probaban la gravedad de su estado.

Uchiha Itachi contaba ahora con 85 años, y a pesar de la salud de hierro que lo había acompañado durante toda su vida, el reciente infarto sufrido hacía apenas unas semanas lo había conducido a ese estado.

Cuando su familia, preocupada, lo había llevado al hospital, el médico había dicho que no había esperanzas de que se recuperase; sin embargo, a los pocos días él despertó y enfrentándose al personal médico en conjunto, había exigido que lo llevasen a casa.

No importo cuantas veces se negaran o le repitiesen que las posibilidades de recuperarse él solo si los medios adecuados eran tan escasas que se las podría llamar nulas. Él no se dejo convencer, y basta una mirada de su mankeyo sharingan hacia el doctor para que este silenciara sus súplicas.

"Usted se lo verá" había dicho bastante enfadado y no lo había vuelto a ver.

Convencer a sus hijos había sido algo más costoso. Se notaba a la legua que ellos ya no eran los pequeños niños que mostraban un mínimo de respeto por la autoridad de su padre, y profundamente preocupados por su salud habían llegado a amenazarle sino se quedaba en el hospital.

Sorprendentemente, había sido Sasuke quien antes lo había comprendido – de echo, le basto una simple mirada para hacerlo – y a pesar del dolor de la perdida, había sido él quien firmara los documentos para su salida del hospital, aceptándose así lo que sus hermanas se negaban a ver – y era por eso, que llenado la habitación de su padre de todos esos "aparatejos inútiles" como él los llamaba – el tiempo de su padre se había agotado.

Itachi lo sabía, Sasuke lo comprendía, Itari lo intuía, y Aoko lo averiguaría pronto. Pero él no se lamentaba por ello, y así se lo había explicado a sus hijos, a sus nietos y hasta a sus bisnietos, cuando habían ido a visitarle esa misma tarde.

Si; Itachi sabía que su hora había llegado y, al contrario que la mayoría de la gente, no temía el momento en que esta viniera a llevárselo, más aun, él mantenía la firme creencia de que cuando eso sucediera, no sería la muerte, sino cierto ángel de cabellos rosados quien viniera a recogerlo.

Después de todo, él había cumplido su promesa y había aprovechado su tiempo al máximo, hasta el último instante, y las paredes de aquella habitación eran prueba firme de ello.

Habría quien podría llamarle maniaco, u obsesivo, lo cierto es que él, secretamente, quería que ella viera todo lo que había sido su vida durante su larga ausencia, no fuera el caso que se hubiese perdido algo, por ello, había recubierto la mayor parte de las paredes de su habitación con las fotos de los sucesos o recuerdos más importantes de su vida.

Sobre la cabecera de su cama, se podían ver varias de ellas; ocupando el centro, y en tamaño grande, una foto de su esposa, de su "ángel", en la que se podía apreciar a la perfección desde el cuello de Sakura, pasando por su rostro sonriente y sus ojos jade, hasta su cabello rosado.

A su alrededor, podía hallarse también una foto de ella e Itari recién nacida, con un toque melancólico en sus ojos verdes, quizá, a causa de su ausencia; otra en la que aparecían Sakura, él y una Itari de apenas dos años, pero que ya sabía caminar solita; una foto de su boda, del nacimientos de sus otros dos hijos, del primer cumpleaños de estos, y varias fotos en los que aparecían los cinco como una familia feliz, sonriente y completa.

Continuando el recorrido por las paredes laterales, se podían apreciar nuevas fotos, en las que sus hijos iban avanzado en edad, hasta llegar a sus compromisos y al nacimiento de sus nietos, de los cuales también poseía varias fotos.

Por último, en la pared del fondo, se encontraban los casamientos de sus nietos y el nacimientos de sus dos únicos bisnietos, una parejita de gemelos denominados Itachi y Sakura en su honor.

Esporádicamente, también se hallaban algunas fotos en las que aparecía él solo, siendo así posible comprobar su evolución a lo largo de los años. Demasiados años.

Cierto, había cumplido su promesa y, como probaban las fotos, su vida había sido intensa y feliz, sin embargo, ya había vivido demasiados años.

¡Nada menos que ochenta y cinco años!

Y era tan poco el tiempo que había compartido junto a ella si se comparaba a esa elevada cifra.

¡Cincuenta años!

Cincuenta años sin ver su sonrisa, sin besar sus labios, sin conversar con ella, sin tomar su mano y compartir juntos el silencio… y la echaba tanto de menos.

Pero la hora de regresar a ella había llegado y él lo sabía, por eso se había negado a extender su vida artificialmente, a base de máquinas y medicamentos que culminarían por hacerlo desaparecer. Su tiempo se extinguía, estaba preparado para marchar y cuando llegara el momento quería estar lúcido para disfrutarlo, para estremecerse de placer al tocar su mano, para disfrutar plenamente la imagen que el tiempo no había logrado eliminar de sus recuerdos ni de su corazón.

Ochenta y cinco años, y estaba listo para partir.

Todo lo que una vez deseó hacer en su vida, ya estaba realizado; sus propósitos, cumplidos; sus metas, alcanzadas; sus hijos, adultos cincuentones con la vida formada y todavía un largo camino que recorrer, pero podrían hacerlo solos, a él no lo necesitaban; y sus nietos, sus bisnietos, su familia entera en conjunto… bien sabía que los echaría de menos pero confiaba en que volverían a verse y solo rezaba porque su reencuentro se produjera años, muchos años después.

Ahora, solo le restaba algo por hacer, un sueño por cumplir… y algo dentro de él le susurraba que la noche no pasaría sin haberlo alcanzado.

--

La tos del anciano resuena entre las paredes de la habitación por centésima vez a lo largo de la noche, pero esta vez es algo más ronca y persistente, y termina despertando a su propietario.

Abriendo los ojos, el hombre trata de incorporarse, y su agitada respiración es prueba del gran esfuerzo que necesita para lograrlo. Su mano, temblorosa pero firme al mismo tiempo, se dirige hacia la mesilla del lado derecho de su cama agarrando entre sus dedos un vaso de agua que, haciendo caso omiso de la caja de pastillas sin abrir que se encuentra a escasos centímetros de distancia, conduce hasta sus labios con el fin de humedecerlos y deshacerse de la sequedad que se cierne sobre su garganta. Aun así, sabe que el alivio es tan solo momentáneo, por lo que se apresura para volver a dormir.

Sin embargo, antes de recostarse, recorre con su vista las paredes de su habitación, aun a sabiendas de que la oscuridad le impedirá contemplar los rostros de sus seres queridos, pero necesita despedirse y con ese gesto logra enmarcar a todos los que ama.

Sus labios se mueven silenciosos, vocalizando unas palabras que nunca llegaran a ser oídas, pero a él le basta escucharlas en su interior para tranquilizarse y volver a sumirse e el sueño.

"Os echaré de menos… hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos"

Finalmente el anciano es vencido por el sueño, y al mismo tiempo que su respiración vuelve a ser costosa, su rostro parece contraerse a causa del dolor, pero no es el dolor físico lo que le perturba, sino los recuerdos, las lagrimas derramadas por sus seres queridos aquella misma tarde, cuando todos fueron a verle y entregarle sus ánimos y el pidió quedarse a solas con sus hijos, despidiéndose de ellos personalmente.

Le dolió separarse de ellos, si, le dolió mucho, especialmente al ver el sufrimiento que ellos mismo padecían por separarse de él. Sin embargo, esperaba que no olvidaran sus palabras, sus consejos, y finalmente la promesa de que volverían a verse, pero que hasta entonces debían ser feliz y continuar con sus vidas.

No obstante, en su semblante el dolor va desapareciendo poco a poco, y conforme su respiración se hace más costosa y sus latidos más irregulares, una paradójica sonrisa cubre sus labios.

Ahora piensa en ella, solo en ella; en Sakura. Su ángel.

Y conforme la sonrisa va cubriendo su semblante, la habitación queda en penumbra y el anterior ruido provocado por sus costosas respiraciones y el débil e irregular latido de su corazón es sustituido por silencio. Solo silencio.

De ese modo, el hombre llega a su fin, y en medio del silencio, rodeado de las fotografías de sus seres queridos y bajo el retrato del ángel que trajo luz a su vida, Itachi Uchiha exhala su último suspiro.

El hombre a muerto, pero su alma parte a recuperar la parte perdida, ansioso de alcanzar la total felicidad que en vida se le fue negada.

--

ITACHI POVS

La negrura me rodea, apenas tengo consciencia de mi mismo; trato de mover mi cuerpo pero me es imposible. Estoy atrapado.

Resignado me limito a esperar… he esperado por tanto tiempo que un poco más no será gran problema; pero entonces ¿por qué? ¿por qué me siento tan ansioso, tan desesperado? ¿será que mi cupo de paciencia se ha agotado?

Si; así es. Ya no puedo esperar más, el dolor me llena cubriendo mi cuerpo en un a profunda agonía. Necesito verla, tocarla, abrazarla, sentir cerca de mí. Necesito recuperar mi alma, recuperarla a ella… algo me dice que únicamente así el dolor concluirá.

Una luz blanquecina aparece de repente, opacando así a la penumbra. Trato de girar la vista hacia ella pero no lo consigo. No tengo movilidad, no tengo cuerpo, no se siquiera si existo; la muerte se lo ha llevado todo consigo, todo menos el dolor…, el dolor y mis recuerdos.

Solo por ellos sigo existiendo; solo por ellos me niego a desvanecerme, porque tengo fe en una promesa y se que ella vendrá a buscarme.

Siento como mi esencia se retuerce y un alo de muerte lucha por desvanecerla, pero me resisto. No me iré, no sin ella.

El dolor aumenta, apenas tengo consciencia de otra cosa que no sea él. Sufro como si mi cuerpo estuviera siendo acuchillado por mil puntos distintos; quiere llevarme, quizá al infierno a donde pertenezco y ya casi no me queda fuerza para resistirme.

Pero no pienso ceder. Mantendré mi palabra y se que ella mantendrá la suya. Los labios de un ángel nunca mienten.

Me aferro a esa esperanza; mientras siento como mi cuerpo esta siendo retorcido trato de visualizar su rostro.

El dolor es tan potente que ya ni siquiera soy capaz de pensar; enumero sus rasgos para distraerme.

Cálidos ojos jade – dolor –, perfumado cabello rosa – tortura –, piel pálida y sedosa – sufrimiento –, mejillas sonrosadas – agonía – y la sonrisa más dulce que pueda existir.

No resisto más; me hundo, me arrastra me lleva.

¡No!

¡Sakura no te abandonaré!

Y de repente el dolor desaparece y descubro que ya soy capaz de moverme.

La oscuridad que me rodea va cediendo y la luz que antes he divisado se hace más fuerte y me atrae, me atrae como solo una cosa me había atraído antes.

Sakura.

Conmocionado, giro mi rostro hacía la luz blanquecina, pero mis ojos, acostumbrados a la oscuridad, se niegan a ver más allá de esta y por más que los fuerzo a permanecer abiertos no logro ver nada.

Desesperado, mi mente se pierde y no es capaz de hallar nada, hasta que siento un tacto cálido y sedoso aferrándose a mi mano y mi visión se aclara; ahora puedo verlo todo, incluso lo que se halla tras de mi.

Me hallo ligeramente tumbado en mi cama, pero no estoy seguro de ser yo, pues mi cuerpo permanece inmóvil y silencioso tras de mi; he muerto, pero eso ya lo sabía.

El resto de la habitación se halla en penumbra, ligeramente iluminada por la luz que ahora permanece frente a mí, pero ya no es una luz, es más bien un aura plateada, el aura de un ángel. Mi ángel.

Si. Estoy seguro de no estar soñando; Sakura se halla ante mí, inclinada, rozando mi mano con la suya e invitándome así a tomarla.

No lo puedo creer; es más hermosa aun de lo que recordaba. Las fotografías no le hacían justicia.

Su pelo rosa se desliza acompasado por causa de un aire inexistente; sus ojos jade me contemplan emocionados y con un toque de agradecimiento que no logro entender; sus mejillas, ligeramente ruborizadas, se estiran debido a la dulce sonrisa que me dedica; la escasa piel de su mano que se apega a la mía es tan tibia y sedosa como recordaba.; su cuerpo es rodeado de un aura blanquecina, que acentúa el pálido de su piel y el rubor de sus pómulos; Y su rostro irradia tal aire de felicidad y hermosura que tengo la seguridad de que solo puede tratarse de un ángel.

Mi ángel.

"Sakura" trato de pronunciar su nombre con el corazón contenido, pero ningún sonido se desliza de mis labios.

Sin embargo, ella asiente, dándome a entender que me ha escuchado.

Con ternura, siento como aparta su mano de la mía y la desliza por mi rostro, hasta acariciar mis labios para, finalmente, hacer un gesto de silencio y espera.

Yo ni siquiera alcanzo a asentir, las corrientes eléctricas que recorren mi cuerpo por donde ella me ha tocado son demasiado intensas para ignorarlas. Sin embargo, me asusto cuando aparta su mano de mí y se incorpora totalmente.

No quiero que se vaya. No puede irse. No ahora.

"Sakura" nuevamente la llamo, y aunque mis labios no hablan se que ella me ha escuchado, porque sonríe tranquilizándome.

Su mano me es tendida nuevamente y se que es el momento de marchar.

Echo un vistazo rápido a lo que me rodea, a lo que ha sido mi vida esos cincuenta años, pero no necesito más para despedirme, pues todo lo que quiero esta frente a mi.

Decidido, alzó la mano hasta tomar la suya y nuevamente siento como mi mano se hiela a causa del contacto, pero un segundo después el frío da paso al calor, un profundo calor en mi pecho.

Ella sonríe, y yo correspondo la sonrisa y de pronto, todo queda atrás.

Viajamos muy rápido pero no me es posible distinguir el recorrido, aunque de vez en cuando, atino a ver pequeñas luces resplandecientes en medio de la oscuridad, similares a las estrellas en el cielo.

Ni siquiera les presto atención, mi vista no se aparta del frente, porque aunque no puedo verla, se que ella esta allí; nuestras manos entrelazadas lo demuestran, y al contrario que antes, esta vez no pienso soltarla.

Siento como la velocidad disminuye, hasta que finalmente nos posamos en tierra.

Mis pies aterrizan suavemente, y puesto que ya no soy capaz de ver a través de mi mismo, supongo que he recuperado el cuerpo físico, o al menos, algo parecido. El brillo que la rodeaba a ella, también ha desaparecido.

Me detengo a contemplarla.

La iluminación es muy escasa, sin embargo parece aumentar cada segundo. Si estuviésemos en la Tierra diría que se aproxima el amanecer.

Pero no se donde estamos, y tampoco me importa, tan solo me interesa ella.

Tengo tanto por decir, tantas cosas que contarle, y sin embargo me siento incapaz de hablar. Cincuenta años esperando este momento para derrocharlo tontamente.

- I… Itachi – es ella quien habla, y por lo entrecortado de su voz me doy cuenta que esta en la misma situación que yo – Itachi yo… per-perdóname por haberte dejado.

Sus palabras me confunden, pero no me da tiempo a analizarlas, pues un momento después percibo como todo mi cuerpo esta siendo abrasado.

No. En realidad nada se quema. Tan solo es mi pecho el que arde y mi corazón el que se congela.

Ella me abraza, me abraza y llora; pero eso es un error, los ángeles no han de llorar nunca.

Mis brazos la estrechan contra mí, y siento como varias corrientes eléctricas vuelven a recorrer mi cuerpo, hasta instalarse en mi pecho. Pareciese que le estoy haciendo el amor y tan solo la estoy abrazando.

Pero me siento tan bien… En calma, en paz conmigo mismo.

Realmente he recuperado mi alma y mi felicidad es completa. Pero ella sigue llorando y murmurando disculpas entrecortadas.

- Shhh – la tranquilizo, estrechándola fuerte – No llores… y no pidas perdón porque… porque tenías razón.

Mis palabras parecen haberla impactado, porque alza la vista y me mira dudosa.

Sus ojos jade se muestran llorosos, pero siguen portando la misma inocencia de siempre.

- Sakura, no voy a negar que por mucho tiempo una parte de mi te odio por haberme abandonado – la estrecho aun más fuerte, a sabiendas de que la estoy lastimando, pero tengo que ser sincero con ella – me costo muchos años aceptar, y finalmente comprender, el motivo que impulso tus acciones.

- Me torturaba pensado que lo habías hecho porque no eras feliz a mi lado, o porque no me amabas lo suficiente – veo el dolor en sus ojos y se que quiere interrumpirme, pero coloco suavemente un dedo en sus labios como ella antes lo había hecho conmigo. Debe oírme acabar – pero finalmente lo comprendí. Cuando vi a nuestros hijos crecidos, y a sus hijos, y a los hijos de sus hijos, supe entender que tenías razón, y aunque no niego que me hubiera gustado ser yo quien se sacrificara, no niego que tu hiciste lo correcto y te agradezco muchísimo el regalo que nos diste.

Me detengo de hablar, ella sigue llorando pero creo, que esta vez, no son lágrimas de tristeza. La abrazo fuerte, muy fuerte, todo lo que deseo es fusionarme con ella.

- Itachi te amo. – sus palabras son vida para mi corazón, todo lo que yo ansiaba escuchar.

Mis labios recorren su pelo y besan su frente, no obstante, me detengo antes de llegar a los labios.

- Sakura yo… quiero que sepas que hice todo cuanto tu me pediste en aquella carta. He sido feliz y también lo han sido nuestros hijos y… - quiero hablar, pero ella me interrumpe.

- Lo se, lo se. – su afirmación me sorprende y la miro extrañado, pero entre la penumbra puedo divisar su sonrisa – Yo estaba allí, nunca me aparte de vuestro lado.

La estrecho más fuerte; mis manos acarician su espalda y palpo con mis mejillas su rostro, deseante de que la esencia que desprende se mezcle con la mía.

Ella corresponde mi abrazo y con los ojos cerrados aspira mi aroma.

¡Oh Dios! La amo tanto.

- Sakura – digo – yo fui feliz pero, ahora que he regresado a tus brazos, no pienso dejarte marchar.

- Lo se – reconoce y para mi alivio sonríe; la penumbra se ha aclarado levemente y me permite ver casi a totalidad sus facciones. Es tan hermosa… pero sus palabras aun lo son más – Tenemos la eternidad por delante y la disfrutaremos juntos.

Si; juntos, eternamente juntos.

Ya no soy capaz de esperar más, mis labios, desesperados corren en busca de los suyos quienes me reciben ansiosos, quizá al mismo nivel que yo.

Primero es una suave caricia, tan leve que parece un susurro, pero poco a poco se torna desenfrenado, y mi lengua busca ávidamente la suya, enzarzándose en una lucha desenfrenada una vez que se encuentran.

Deseo tanto fundirme con ella, memorizar cada minúsculo escondite de su boca.

Mis brazos recorren su espalda, cada curva, cada rincón; mis manos acarician su cuello, su rostro su cabello… Mi pecho brinca satisfecho, feliz; ahora ella es mía, mía para siempre.

Al mismo tiempo siento como ella corresponde a mis caricias; su lengua se revuelve ansiosa en mi boca y se entrelaza con la mía; sus manos recorren mi espalda mi pecho y el perfil de mis piernas. Se mueve ansiosa, deseosa de tenerme, pero siempre con dulzura.

Finalmente la presencia de aire es requerida en nuestros pulmones, y ambos nos vemos obligados a separarnos.

Abro los ojos lentamente, tratando de memorizar el momento y se que tu haces lo mismo.

Para mi sorpresa, la luz baña mis ojos; ya ha amanecido.

Visualizo el Sol tras tu espalda, y la multitud de colores que tiene el cielo en estos momentos. Después contemplo tus ojos, hermosos, dulces, como dos esmeraldas, y ellos me reflejan como soy ahora.

Pareciese haber rejuvenecido más de cincuenta años, de echo esa la imagen que tus ojos muestran; un joven de ojos negros y cabello azulado que no debe sobrepasar los treinta años, tal vez veinticinco.

Luego te contemplo a ti, y me doy cuenta de que tu también tienes esa apariencia; ambos jóvenes de nuevo, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido y ahora lo se, ahora lo veo claro, tenemos una nueva oportunidad por delante.

Pues si la regla de la vida estable que todo momento de felicidad se cobra su precio y que nada es eterno, no hay reglas en la muerte, y por ello, tu y yo, estaremos juntos y felices eternamente.

Leyendo mis pensamientos, me sonríes, y acercándote a mi te acurrucas en mi pecho, permitiéndome así, por primera vez, contemplar lo que hay tras de ti.

Mi corazón brinca; estoy soñando.

Pero recuerdo que ambos estamos muertos y que todo es posible.

Lo cierto es que no somos los únicos muertos del lugar, pero ¿esto es muerte o es otra oportunidad de vida, vida diferente, eterna y feliz?

Una gran multitud de personas nos rodea, formando un círculo entorno a nosotros.

Reconozco algunas caras, y a otras las identifico por el parecido que mantienen contigo.

Tu familia, tus amigos, toda Konoha se reúne ante nosotros. Algunos aplaudiendo, otros sonrientes, y otros llorando emocionados.

En primera fila distingo a la que, guiándome por el color de cabello, debe ser tu madre y a su lado, el hombre de ojos verdes que la toma de la mano debe ser tu padre. Y yo me pregunto, ¿estaremos nosotros ahí cuando sean nuestros hijos quienes vengan a hacernos compañía?

Cerca de ellos, casi en mi perfil, sobresale un cara tapada con el pelo plateado; Kakashi sensey se encuentra sonriendo y aplaudiendo, y por primera vez desde que lo conozco, no esta leyendo su libro o con expresión aburrida.

Por allí cerca distingo una larga cabellera rubia, y recordando las cosas que me contaste de tu pasado supongo que ella debe ser Ino, quien también se encuentra aplaudiendo y vocalizando lo que probablemente podría llegar a ser un "animo frentuda."

A su lado se encuentras varios jóvenes más, quien probablemente sean tus antiguos compañeros de academia.

Un poco más a la derecha, y sobresaliendo entre la multitud debido a la gran escandalera de sus llantos y a lo pronunciado de sus aplausos, se encuentra el rubio estrambótico, tu mejor amigo, Naruto. Próximo a él y algo sonrojada por su comportamiento se encuentra la Hyuga, Hinata, quien según me explicaste era su novia.

Sin embargo, es solo cuando miro al frente que mi corazón se paraliza. La única persona que no esperaba encontrar, se halla allí, sonriéndome.

Sasuke.

Mi hermano.

Sonriéndome.

Apenas lo logro creer; jamás pensé que algo así pudiera ocurrir.

Verdaderamente poseo una nueva oportunidad, y no pienso desaprovecharla, por muy eterna que sea.

Pero por el momento, tan solo hay un rostro que yo deseo contemplar, y ese es el tuyo, mi ángel.

Al mismo tiempo que llego a esa conclusión, tu alzas la vista y me atrapas en las esmeraldas que son tus ojos.

Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Y por el momento no importa nada más. Incluso Sasuke puede esperar, porque ahora, lo más importante, eres tu.

El ángel que ilumino mi vida y por el cual he esperado cincuenta años a fin de volverlo a ver.

Sakura. Mi Sakura. Mi ángel. Mi amor.

- Te amo… - susurró quedamente, pues necesito asegurarme de que lo sabes.

- Y yo te amo a ti – me respondes, y todo desaparece a nuestro alrededor, cuando nuestros labios se acercan peligrosamente hasta volver reunirse.

Te amo mi ángel, y libres de la vida, ya nada podrá separarnos.

Estaremos juntos eternamente.

--o--o--o--o--o--o--

Aquella mañana, en la aldea oculta del agua, eran muy pocos los que no comentaban la muerte de Itachi Uchiha, el legendario ninja que había fallecido pacíficamente en su cama, de muerte natural, a la edad de ochenta y cinco años.

Sin embargo, solo quienes hallaron el cadáver, fueron testigos de la extraña sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro aun después de muerto, y solo sus hijos comprendían el significado de algo tan extraño y desapercibido.

Su padre no había muerto, tan solo había marchado hacia una nueva oportunidad, al igual que, algún día dentro de muchos años, ellos mismos también harían.

**THE END**

Y llego a su fin... raro, me siento satisfecha y entusiasmada por un lado, pero por otro me kedo algo triste, pero bueno, algún día tenía que acabar, así que ahora solo os pido una cosa para que mi dicha sea completa.

**Si has** estado siguiéndome hasta aquí, y has **disfrutado de esta historia**, tardate un momentito y **mándame un reviews**, que yo **te lo agradeceré en el alma** xD **porque** me hará saber que si **ha valido la pena escribir esta historia** y dedicarle horas de elaboración para hacerlo lo mejor posible...

Y cambiando de tema... lo cierto es que tengo un fic de twilight a medio hacer y tengo que seguir avanzando, pero se me ha ocurrido una idea para **otro fic de Naruto**, así que creo que pronto tendréis noticias mías xD

Será un fic algo original y tendrá de mis dos parejas favoritas; **itasaku y sasusaku**, pero no creáis que los hermanos uchiha se disputaran el amor de sakura entre ellos, porque se trata de algo totalmente diferente. Es posible que también aya naruhina, shikatema, inosai, nejiten... pero solo actos sin importancia. Y seguirá el ritmo argumental del manga, al menos en cierto sentido xD

Ah! Y será narrado en primera persona, tanto leer crepúsculo, medianoche, dos velas para el diablo y drácula, se me pegaron las costumbres oO

Os dejo un **pequeño resumen:**

_Cuando todo ha sido destruido, a Sakura solo le queda una cosa por hacer: abandonar su tiempo y erradicar la raíz del problema desde el principio, pero ¿será capaz de hacerlo cuando descubra sentimientos en aquel que solo creía un frío asesino? ¿y si es ella misma quien comienza a sentir cosas por él?_

_Itachi/Sakura_

_Sasuke(chibi)/Sakura(Chibi)_

Bueno, pues esto es todo por ahora, pero os aseguro que no tardaré demasiado en publicarlo porque me tiene obsesionada desde hace días. Lo malo es que esta semana comienzo el tuto, así que tendre menos tiempo para escribir, pero igual haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Vosotros que pensáis, crees que **un fic así tiene futuro**?

Y ps eso es todo por ahora, asi que ya me despido, nos leemos pronto tomodachis, hasta la próxima, y no olvidéis vuestros **reviews xD!**

¡Dewa mata!! hasta pronto amigas!! (y amigos!)


End file.
